The Seven Are Going To High School?
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank make up a famous band called the Seven. They all started out as normal preteens who met at a summer camp – Camp Half Blood, where music is your other half. They met each other. They became friends. They became best friends. They started a band. And now they're world famous. Famous Mortal AU. Complete summary inside. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank make up a famous band called the Seven. They all started out as normal preteens who met at a summer camp – Camp Half Blood, where music is your other half. They met each other. They became friends. They became best friends. They started a band. And now they're world famous. But suddenly, life takes a shocking turn and the group of teenagers are forced to face the real world: High School. Is this change for better or for worse? Rated T. Famous Mortal AU. Regular ships.

* * *

Chapter 1 - It's Show Time

No One's POV

The crowd was chattering. The stadium was dark. Everyone was anxious for the concert to start.

* * *

"5 minutes till the show starts, guys! C'mon lets get a move on!" A man ushered 7 teenagers out of their dressing rooms.

Assistants and make up artists were scurrying around, putting on the finishing touches.

After they left, the 7 teenagers gathered in a circle. They put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Alright guys! This is the night! Everything and anything we do here will affect our career, for better or for worse." A black haired boy began.

A pretty brunette girl nodded. "He's right! We're gonna give it our all tonight! Don't hold back!"

"1 minute left!" The agent urged.

The teenagers nodded. They swayed, slowly getting faster as they chanted.

"We are the Seven. We are the Seven. We are the Seven."

"Time's up!" The agent pushed them out onto the stage.

The black haired boy looked at the crowd and then back at his friends.

"Remember; hit 'em with all you got."

They nodded.

He grinned. "It's show time."

* * *

A low bass resonated around the room. The spectators hushed… momentarily.

An electric blue light appeared, and 7 silhouettes could be seen on stage. The fans were getting excited.

A spot light shined on the young boy in front. He was 17 years old, had midnight black hair, sea green eyes that sparkled with mischief, and tanned skin. A permanent playful smirk was planted on his face. Slung around his back was a sparkling green and black electric guitar.

Everyone knew who he was: Percy Jackson.

"Hello New York!" He pumped a fist in the air. The fans cheered in response.

More spot lights shined down on the other band members. A girl was standing next to Percy. She had thick and wavy honey blonde hair **(A/N: Some of you think that Annabeth still has curly hair, but according to Rick Riordan in** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **, Annabeth's hair is wavy. Sorry for spoilers!)** And shining gray eyes. A deep tan could be seen even though it was still a bit dark. She was gripping the microphone.

"It's an honor for us to play for you tonight!" She called to the crowd.

More members appeared. Another girl with choppy brown hair and multi colored eyes at a keyboard, a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes with an electric blue electric guitar in his hands, another girl- younger than the rest- with sun kissed brown skin and golden eyes and curly cinnamon toast hair that was standing behind an electric keyboard, a ripped Asian boy holding a blood red bass, and a Hispanic boy seated behind black drums.

The members of the Seven, the most famous teenage band in the world.

And they were all wearing punk clothes.

Annabeth Chase was the blonde. Piper McLean was the brunette, Jason Grace was the second guitar player, Hazel Levesque was the young girl behind the electric keyboard, Frank Zhang was the Asian boy holding the bass, and of course, Leo Valdez was the drummer.

The fans went even wilder. They stomped their feet and clapped their hands.

The show hadn't even started yet. The band members blushed sheepishly at the attention.

"We'll be playing a few songs from our new album: Wars over the Summer." Annabeth smiled.

More cheers.

"Hope you like it!" Percy smirked. Then he turned to Leo and nodded.

Leo got the message and clanged his drum sticks against each other, counting out the beat. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

 **Centuries (by Fall out Boy)**

 **Bold = Percy.** _Italics = Annabeth._ Normal = Jason. Underlined = Piper.

 _Dud u du-du, dud u du-du_

 _Dud u du-du. Du du du-du_

 _Du du…_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

Remember me for centuries

 **Just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

 _Remember me for centuries_

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**

 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**

 **The kids are all wrong**

 **The story's all off**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingertips

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du…_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

Remember me for centuries

 **Just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

 _Remember me for centuries_

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's light

My shadow's over you (Piper and Jason)

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du…_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

Remember me for centuries

 **Just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du…_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

Remember me for centuries

 **Just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

The crowd went wild when they finished the song. Once again, the band members (mostly those who sang) blushed.

When Percy spoke, they quieted down.

"All right guys! This next one, our awesome friend Leo Valdez wrote. So we decided, why not let him sing it? Take it away, Leo!" Percy smiled at the Hispanic boy.

Percy took his seat at the drums (the only other instrument he knew how to play other than guitar) and Leo stood behind the mic and grabbed his own fiery red electric guitar.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (by Fall out Boy)**

 **Bold = Leo,** Normal = Everyone

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

 **Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**

 **And besides in the mean, mean time**

 **I'm just dreaming of tearing your apart**

 **I'm in the de-details with the devil**

 **So now the world can never get on my level**

 **I just gotta get you off the cage**

 **I'm a young lover's rage**

 **Gonna need a spark to ignite**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

 **All the writers keep writing what they write**

 **Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**

 **I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**

 **That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

 **A constellation of tears on your lashes**

 **Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**

 **In the end of everything collides**

 **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

 **I'm on fire**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **In the dark, dark**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Many girls in the crowd screamed as Leo took an obnoxious bow. When he straightened, he smirked and blew a kiss at a girl near the front, being the flirt that he is.

She fainted on the spot.

Leo laughed and returned to the drums and Percy took up his guitar.

"All right, peeps! We have a few more songs left! But the next one, I'm gonna hand to my cousin Jason Grace over here, who wrote this also. We all hope you love it, Jason especially." He smiled at the blonde.

Jason nodded with a smile, his faint scar curling into a crescent. He nodded at Leo, who counted out the beat again.

 **Young Volcanoes (by Fall out Boy)**

 **Bold = Jason,** _Italics = Hazel,_ Underlined = Frank, Normal = Everyone.

La, di, da, duh, luh, duh, le, duh, duh

Lu, le, luh, le, duh, duh, duh, duh

 **When Rome's in ruins**

 **We are the lions**

 **Free of the coliseums**

 **In poisoned places**

 **We are anti-venom**

 **We're the beginning of the end**

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already won

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

(We are, we are, we are)

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_ Yeah

La, di, da, duh, luh, duh, le, duh, duh

Lu, le, luh, le, duh, duh, duh, duh

 **Come on make it easy**

 **Say I never mattered**

 **Run it up the flag pole**

 **We will teach you**

 **How to make**

 **Boys next door**

 **Out of assholes (*laugh* *laugh*)**

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

And it's all over now

Before it has begun

And we've already won

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

(We are, we are, we are)

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_ Yeah

La, di, da, duh, luh, duh, le, duh, duh

Lu, le, luh, le, duh, duh, duh, duh

(We are, we are, we are)

La, di, da, duh, luh, duh, le, duh, duh

Lu, le, luh, le, duh, duh, duh, duh

(We are, we are, we are)

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

(We are, we are, we are)

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_ Yeah

La, di, da, duh, luh, duh, le, duh, duh

Lu, le, luh, le, duh, duh, duh, duh

Yeah

Fans cheered. Guys and girls alike stomped and clapped. The Seven's faces couldn't have gotten any more redder at this point.

"Thanks, guys! Nice to know you care!" Jason thanked.

Percy laughed. "Gods, Grace, you sound sarcastic."

"Aw, can it, Jackson."

"As much as I'd love to, I have a concert to finish, so…"

Jason stuck out his tongue.

The crowd laughed.

Percy smiled. "These last two all of us pitched in to write. These are personally my favorite, especially this one! Hope you like it!"

 **Top of the World (by Greek Fire)**

 **Bold = Percy,** _ **Bold Italics = Jason,**_ _Underlined Italics = Annabeth,_ Underlined = Piper, _**Bold Underlined Italics = Everyone**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **Dying on top of the world**_

 **I remember the nights**

 **Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes**

 **Watching the door for anything more**

 **Than an ordinary life**

Annabeth and Percy turned to face each other. They stared into the other's eyes and joined hands. Girls cooed. Piper smirked.

 _I remember the days_

 _New beginnings on an open page_

 _With something to prove_

 _And nothing to lose_

 _Not a soul to betray_

Here I am

Living a dream that I can't hold

Here I am on my own

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **I'm dying on top of the world**_

 **I remember the lies**

 **Caught up in building paradise**

 **The angels were slaves**

 **And demons behaved**

 **And everything was alright**

Here I am

Living a dream that I can't hold

Here I am on my own

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **I'm dying on top of the world**_

 _ **I hear the crowds beneath me**_

 _ **I'm wishing they could reach me**_

 _ **But I'm on top of the world**_

 _ **Up here I'm dying alone**_

 _Hazel: Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness_

 _ **It's all been a show, too late to confess**_

 _Frank: No room for heart and soul_

 _Leo: No room for innocence, innocence_

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **On top of the world**_

 _ **On top of it all**_

 _ **Trying to feel invincible**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **I'm dying on top of the world**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah oh**_

 _ **Dying on top of the world**_

The crowd cried out. Everyone grinned. They had _all_ wrote this song, and they loved that their fans loved it.

After they finally calmed down, Percy to the mic. He sighed,

"This is going to be our last song for the night," He began. The fans groaned, Percy grinned, "But don't worry. We're still working on Wars over the Summer! I think we put the most hard work in this last song, as a, you know, _show stopper_."

Annabeth face palmed. Percy flashed her a grin. She rolled her eyes but blushed all the same.

"I especially hope you like it, as I wrote a good portion of it," Percy paused and looked at his band mates, as if daring them to object. When none of them did, he turned back to the crowd. "It's called Ready, Aim, Fire." He gave a mischievous grin to the girls. Most of them swooned.

Percy nodded at Leo.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

 **Ready, Aim, Fire (by Imagine Dragons)**

 **Bold = Percy,** _ **Bold Italics = Jason,**_ _Underlined Italics = Annabeth and Piper,_ _ **Bold Underlined Italics = Everyone**_

 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**_

 _ **We never quite thought we could lose it all**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **And empire's fall in just one day**_

 _ **You close your eyes and the glory fades**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away (**_ _ **fire!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away**_

 **Off in the distance**

 **There is resistance**

 **Bubbling up and festering**

 **Hey Mr. Motion**

 **Make me a potion**

 **Shake it all up with your mystery**

 **How come I've never seen your face round here**

 **I know every single face round here**

 **A man on a mission**

 **Changing the vision**

 **I was never welcome here**

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

 _ **With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**_

 _ **We never quite thought we could lose it all**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire **_

_**Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **And empire's fall in just one day**_

 _ **You close your eyes and the glory fades**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away (**_ _ **fire!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away**_

 **Back in the casing**

 **Shaking and pacing**

 **This is the tunnel's light**

 **Blood in the writing**

 **Stuck in the fighting**

 **Look through the rifle's sight**

 **How come I've never seen your face round here**

 **I know every single face round here**

 **Here in the heckle**

 **Holding the shackle**

 **I was never welcome here**

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

 _ **With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**_

 _ **We never quite thought we could lose it all**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **And empire's fall in just one day**_

 _ **You close your eyes and the glory fades**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away (**_ _ **fire!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away**_

 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**_

 _ **We never quite thought we could lose it all**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **Ready, aim, fire**_

 _ **And empire's fall in just one day**_

 _ **You close your eyes and the glory fades**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away (fire!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Ready aim fire**_

 _ **Ready aim fire away**_

The crowd went _really_ crazy. Everyone took a bow, but Percy's was the biggest. When they stood they received a standing ovation (well, it would've been a standing ovation if the fans had been sitting down).

"Thank you so much! Thank you all!" Percy called.

As the fans began gathering their stuff to leave, Annabeth called out. "Don't forget! Meet us outside of the North wing for pictures, autographs, and signings! Wars over the Summer come out in a few weeks! Don't miss it!"

Then the Seven left the stage and went into their dressing rooms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there's chapter 1! I'm working on chappie 2 right now. Hope you liked it, even though there wasn't much**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Soo Many Them

Percy's POV

After I tumbled into my dressing room for a glass of water and a few crackers (I was hungry, sue me), I met the others by the front office.

Mr. Dean (our agent) hadn't wanted us to change out of our punk outfits for the pictures, but I didn't mind. Only Hazel and Frank seemed a little uncomfortable.

We exchanged high fives. All of us were laughing. It felt good, putting smiles on other peoples faces through our music. I just couldn't believe that I met these people only 4-5 years ago.

Annabeth approached me. My heart raced. Her thick blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders. Her gray eyes sparkled playfully.

Annabeth had wiped off the dark red lip stick (which I was grateful for) and smeared on pink lip balm. She was dressed in tattered black jeans, combat boots, a white tank top, and a shoulder studded black leather jacket. Her Camp Half Blood necklace hung around her neck, 10 beads on them.

I picked up my necklace and thumbed my 5 beads. I knew Annabeth longer than anyone here.

Jason, Leo, and Piper had 4. Frank and Hazel had 4 too. I had 5. Annabeth had 10 **(A/N: Obviously a different time line)**.

I glanced down at my black jeans, black combat boots (I think everyone was wearing those), my black wife beater tank top (the person who named this was a dickhead), black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket (also, I think everyone was wearing that).

Annabeth poked my arm. "You okay, Seaweed Brain?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then why are you frowning?"

"Must you ask?"

"Of course." She imitated me.

I nudged her with a grin playing over my lips. "I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

I opened my mouth, but Hazel interrupted us.

"Guys! Mr. Dean wants us outside now." She called after her. The front door was already closing as the others passed through.

Hazel had let her wild curls flow everywhere. I doubt she's every cut it before. But it suited her, it sort of added to her innocent child like yet totally bad ass yet totally shy charisma.

If that made any sense.

She was dressed in all black. Black ripped jeans, black combat boots, black tank top, black zip up hoodie unzipped.

We nodded and followed her outside.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

As usual, paparazzi came first. Usually they started with the youngest. So of course, they mobbed Hazel first.

Her cheeks flushed red.

"Hazel! Is it true that you're only in 8th grade?"

"Where do you plan to go to college?"

"Are things going steady with Frank?"

Hazel opened her mouth to answer, so they shut up. She gave them a warm smile, and something told me it was real. She laughed.

"Yes, I'm in 8th grade. I met these awesome people when I was 9. I don't know where I want to go to college, but preferably one with a great music program, and the last one… I have the right to remain silent."

Ooohs could be heard everywhere.

Annabeth leaned against me and smiled.

Bad idea.

This caught their attention and suddenly I was being blinded by the flashes of cameras and was soon sunken up to my eyebrows with questions.

We all have learned that we should never answer unless we want to. So Annabeth and I remained silent, following Hazel's example.

Awhile after, they got bored (I know I can't believe it either) and left.

Sigh. The ups and downs of being famous.

Now it was time for us to mingle with the fans.

We decided to split up, and then meet up again in one hour at the entrance.

I met a lot of cool kids. Like this one kid, Amanda Greene, played the electric guitar and I had inspired her to follow her dreams.

I may have teared up a bit hearing her say that.

What? I'm human, I have a heart, and I have emotions, sue me.

I took a lot of photos and signed many foreheads, books, arms, autographs, CD's, a stomach (don't ask), a note book, a backpack, and many, many more than I'm _way_ too lazy to mention.

Sadly, it was time to rendezvous with the rest of the gang.

When we met up, Leo kept babbling about how this one girl, Ashlyn Summers played the drums and how she said she hoped to play as good as him one day.

I doubt he'll ever get that happy high smile off his face.

And I doubt he'll keep his vow that he'll never flirt with another girl.

Hazel was gushing about how a girl her age felt inspired by her, and there were tears permanently in the corners of her eyes (see? My tears _so_ were not unjustified).

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice behind me. We turned and saw 2 girls standing before me.

One had frizzy red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a ratty t shirt and paint splattered jeans. A blue plastic hair brush peeked out of her back pocket. She had a camera in her hands.

The other girl had caramel brown hair tied back in a simple braid and almond shaped brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white V neck and jean shorts that reached her knees. A camera hung from her neck.

"Can we help you?" Piper asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Rachel Dare and this is my friend Calypso Atlas. We're photographers for our school paper and we wanted a picture… if that's fine with you guys." She rushed on.

I felt my face split into a grin. "Of course! We can strike any pose, right?" I asked

Calypso nodded. "Whatever floats your boat?" She shrugged.

We all gazed at each other and an understanding passed between us.

Right before Rachel took a picture, we sprung into action.

"Oh my god!" She laughed.

I guess she hadn't what we did until after the flash.

We broke apart, laughing also. She showed us the picture.

Annabeth had leapt onto my back, her arms draped over my chest. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue while I squeezed my eyes shut and grinned as hard as possible.

Jason and Leo flew into a hand stand and Piper tilted her head as she set her elbows on the soles of their boots and fixed her fists under her chin while shrugging, as if to say, " _What can you do?_ "

Hazel pretended to faint in Frank's arms and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Frank planted an expression of despair on his face as he leaned in over her.

Jason was winking and had somehow lifted one of his hands in the " _Call me_ " Gesture. Leo had puckered his lips like he was going to smooch someone and was also winking.

"That picture is amazing!" Piper gasped between breaths.

We all nodded.

I turned to Rachel and Calypso. "Can I have a copy of it?"

They nodded.

"Awesome. Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"So I can put in my number so you can send it to me."

Their mouths dropped. I raised an eyebrow.

"You guys okay? You're gonna catch flies."

They quickly shut their mouths and nodded. Rachel and Calypso handed the phones over.

I put in my number. Leo grabbed it from me and put in his own number. Then he winked at Calypso and mouthed _call me_ while doing the gesture. She blushed.

There goes the "No Flirting" vow.

Soon after, we were passing the phones around, injecting our phone numbers.

Mr. Dean came out. "Alright guys! Time for you to get changed and catch your flight back to L.A. See you in the morning."

We nodded and headed back into the building.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I changed into simple Nike sweat pants, an Imagine Dragons band tee shirt (they're the ones who inspired me to start a band… along with Fall Out Boy), and Roshe's sneakers. I hung up my performance clothes for the makeup and clothing team to put away, grabbed a water bottle, a bag of chips, my phone, my backpack, and headed outside.

I met with Annabeth, who wore simple leggings, a bright orange camp T shirt, and Converses. Her blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail. I pecked her on the cheek and dragged her outside, where the limo was waiting to take us to the airport.

Our driver, Argus, opened the door. I gave him a fist bump and got into the back seat. Everyone else was already seated there, munching on snacks and stuff.

I sat down between Jason and Hazel.

"Jace, you did awesome!" I laughed, giving him another high five.

"Thanks man, you were pretty good too." He mocked. I stuck out my tongue at him and slapped the back of his neck. He laughed in response and pushed my shoulder.

Hazel whistled softly, as if waiting for me to compliment her. I chuckled. "You too Hazel, you were amazing. Your first solo parts on stage!"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck while shrugging. "Well… I practice hard!"

I gave her a hug. Piper waved to get our attention.

"Guys! Guys! Annabeth and I came up with a song!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

Piper gave me a snarky grin and waved her hair so it looked like she was in a hair product commercial. "Well, I _am_ the lead songwriter aren't I? It's in my blood."

We all laughed.

"So? What is it about?"

"Well… you remember Bianca… Nico's older sister?" She started a bit cautious.

Annabeth, Hazel, and my expression darkened. I nodded, remembering Nico's older sister.

"Well, next week is her anniversary, so Annabeth and I decided to write a song to honor her memory."

I nodded. "Let's hear it."

She nodded. "It's been a long day without you my friend/ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again/ We've come a long way from where we began/ Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again."

Annabeth jumped in. "Piper and I will do that first part, as it's the highest part of the song. Then there's slow rapping, you should do that Percy or Jason." She nodded at us.

"M'kay. How about…" Jason scrunched his eyebrows.

"Damn, who knew/ All the planes we flew/ Good things we been through/ That I'll be standing right here talking to you/ 'Bout another path/ I know we loved to hit the road and laugh/ But something told me that it wouldn't last/ Had to switch up/ See things different, see the bigger picture/ Those were the days/ Hard work forever pays/ Now I see you in a better place…" I added.

Everyone stared.

"P-Percy? How did you do that?" Annabeth asked, incredulous.

I shrugged. "It just came to me as I went."

Piper nodded. "Say that again, I'm going to write it down. You'll totally be singing that. Now the next part is Jason or Leo, we got it already."

Annabeth rapped it. "Uh/ How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got/ Everything I went through you were standing there by my side/ And now your gonna be with me for the last ride." She frowned. "I need to alter the last line, it's a bit too long.

Jason and Leo locked eyes. Leo threw his arms up.

"Jason can do it. I'm just the drummer." He shrugged.

Piper nodded. "Then Annabeth and I can do the chorus again. Then all of us can do something like: Aah, oh, aah oh, wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Yeah."

"Nice."

"Then Percy, you go into the second verse of rapping." Annabeth urged.

I blushed. "Umm okay.."

"F-first you b-both go out your way/ And the vibe is feeling strong/ What was small turned to a friendship/ A friendship turned to a bond/ And that bond will never be broken/ The love will never get lost…/ And when brotherhood comes first/ Then the line will never be crossed/ Established it on our own/ When that line had to be drawn/ And that line is was we reach/ So remember me when I'm gone…"

Piper and Annabeth clapped. "Perfect! Then Jason you can repeat the thing you said earlier. Then Hazel you can do the bridge, we already wrote it."

Hazel nodded as Piper handed her the note pad. She skimmed over it and cleared her throat.

"So let the light guide your way, yeah/ Hold every memory as you go/ And every road you take, will always lead you home, home." She sang.

She blushed when we applauded.

"Then Annabeth and I do the chorus one last time and then we all do the whoa thing. Then Percy says 'See you again' three times and then the song ends."

I nodded. "Sounds perfect to me. Great job guys. Now all we need are four more songs."

"Radioactive, It's Time, When the Darkness Comes, Maps, and Animals." Frank said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Frank blushed. "I wrote those songs already. I just need people to sing them."

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Ladies and Gentlemen, We Have Arrived!

Annabeth's POV

Shortly after Frank had shared the lyrics to his songs, and we all figured out who would sing what, we all fell asleep, one by one.

Leo was surprisingly the first, despite his hyper activeness and ADHD. His head slumped against his shoulder and he cradled his drumsticks in his arms like a baby. I grinned at this. His usually messy brown curls seemed even messier than usual as he tossed and turned in his sleep, occasionally smacking his lips. This caused me to laugh whenever he did.

Frank and Hazel followed suit soon after him. Sometime during the ride, she had seated herself on his lap, and now Frank was holding her to his chest, as if letting her go would allow her to disappear. Her wild child curls were flying in her face as the AC blew right above them. Her sun kissed brown skin seemed to glow in the moon light. Frank seemed to be sniffing her hair, but it was obvious that he was asleep. His cheeks tinted pink whenever he fell asleep.

Percy knocked out right after them. I was currently laying my head on his shoulder. I slowly sat up and studied my boyfriend. A thin trail of saliva crept from his mouth down to his shirt, where a puddle was chilling on the fabric. I snickered and had to bite my lip to keep it in. His unruly black hair looked no different than it usually did – like he had just rolled out of bed. His large hand rested on my knee.

Piper and Jason were drifting off.

Correction: Jason was dead asleep already and Piper was slowly falling into slumber. I smiled at this. They had their arms around each other; her head on his chest, his hand in her hair, his head lying against the head rest of the leather seat, her hands encircling his lower torso.

So that just left me, all alone, wide awake. I shifted my gaze to the window. The road was bright with high way lights. Dozens upon dozens of cars passed by in a blur of colors: dark blue, banana yellow, blood red, bright red, midnight black, sparkling gray, forest green, blinding white.

I found myself muttering the lyrics to Jason, Hazel, and Frank's song in my head as I hummed the melody. "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. And it's all over now. Before it has begun, we've already won… We are wild. We are like young volcanoes. We are wild. Americana, exotica, do you want to feel a little beautiful baby?"

A warm feeling spread through my chest. Those words were so inspiring and so joy inducing… it made me want to smile. And don't get me started on the catchiness. I found myself humming along subconsciously.

As the highway signs passed by overhead, I sang the songs that we had played tonight to myself. Eventually, I got Argus's attention. His vibrant blue eyes shot to the rearview mirror and met mine, eyebrows raised in surprise.

I blushed and stopped singing. I went back to staring out the window, thinking of Camp Half Blood.

Without realizing it, I began to finger my necklace. 10 years. 10 _years_. _10_ years. A whole decade. I sighed wistfully. I never realized how much I missed my friends back at camp: Katie Gardener, the Stolls, Will Solace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, my cabin mates, _Chiron_ … I sighed again. My eyes stung with tears.

I don't know why though. I wiped my tears and continued to stare out the window.

A new song popped into my head. I leaned over and pried Piper's note pad from her fingers. I took her pencil and began to write it.

When I was done, I was crying. I was thinking about my friends that had died… Lee Fletcher… Michael Yew… Silena Beauregard… Charles Beckendorf… _Luke Castellan_.

Argus looked at me again, but this time, I ignored him. I played the lyrics over in my head.

 **Nothing Left To Say (by Imagine Dragons):**

 **Who knows how long**

 **I've been awake now**

 **The shadows on my wall don't sleep**

 **They keep calling me**

 **Beckoning…**

 **Who knows what's right**

 **The lines keep getting thinner**

 **My age has never made me wise**

 **But I keep pushing on and on and on and on**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **Below my soul**

 **I feel an engine**

 **Collapsing as it sees the pain**

 **If I could only shut it out**

 **I've come too far**

 **To see the end now**

 **Even if my way is wrong**

 **I keep pushing on and on and on and on**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **Hey!**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **If you could only save me**

 **I'm drowning in the waters of my soul**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

My tears fell silently, surprising myself. Why was I suddenly so pessimistic?

I was tempted to erase the song, but something told me that I would need it in the future. And I didn't like it.

I shut the note pad and gave it back to Piper along with pencil. Then I curled into Percy's side, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to stop the flowing tears.

When did I become so sad?

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The limo (Argus nicknamed it the Argo) pulled into the airport at midnight. Piper was the first one to wake up. She shook Jason awake, who shook Percy awake, who shook me awake, and I shook Frank awake, who shook Hazel awake, who shook (or tried to) Leo awake.

Obviously, the Latino leprechaun continued to snore. So Percy had to take his drum sticks away from him, which caused him to wake up faster than flash of lightning.

"Dude! Don't take my sticks!" He slapped Percy's neck. Percy laughed at him in return.

Piper and I rolled our eyes.

"Guys, come on! The plane is waiting and the night isn't getting any younger." Piper urged.

"It's time for us to go," I added on.

Percy stuck out his tongue. Then at the top of us lungs, with all of his strength, at _midnight_ , might I add, he began to sing/yell. "IT'S TIME TO BEGIN, ISN'T IT? I GET A LITTLE BIT BIGGER BUT THEN I'LL ADMIT."

Then Leo joined in. "I'M NOT THE SAME AS I WAS!"

Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and I finally decided to sing- I mean _yell_ \- along. "NOW DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THAT I'M NEVER CHANGING WHO I AM!"

"WE ARE WILD!" Jason hollered.

"WE ARE LIKE YOUNG VOLCANOES!"

"WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE!" We sang.

"WE ARE WILD!"

"AMERICANA, EXOTICA!"

"DO YOU WANNA FEEL A LITTE BEAUTIFUL BABY?"

"YEAH!"

We broke apart laughing. My heart pounded in my chest. What was I so worried about? These were my best friends. I wouldn't lose them…

We boarded the plan for L.A. The flight attendants looked dead asleep. When they saw us though, they straightened up and tried to look wide awake and professional.

We exchanged worried glances. Hazel stepped forward.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked them.

The lady with chestnut hair tried to hide a yawn. "Since 3:00, but its fine, Miss Levesque, really."

Percy shook his head. "No, it's not."

"No really, we're fine."

"You need sleep. All of you." I countered.

"But we're-"

"Sleep."

"But-"

" _No_."

She blushed sheepishly and nodded. "Thank you."

Percy smiled. "It's nothing. We know where everything is. If we need help, we'll just ask Argus."

They nodded and went into the back rooms for sleep.

Percy took a seat and collapsed into it. Hazel was humming along a song that I didn't know.

"What are you singing?" I asked her.

She looked up and blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a song I wrote a really long time ago. Back when I was 11."

I snorted. "2 years ago."

She grinned. "Still a long time if you think about it."

"Touché."

Hazel laughed. I laughed.

"What's it called?"

"What? Oh. The song?"

"Obviously."

"It's called Burn. I wrote back when I had a crush on… ahem… Frank." She blushed at the last part, which I found adorable.

"Can you sing it for me?" I asked,

Hazel looked around, as if checking to make sure no one was asleep. I doubt anyone _will_ sleep, as we were just sleeping for 3 hours in a limo.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 **Burn (by Ellie Goulding):**

 **We, we don't have to worry about nothing**

' **Cause we got the fire**

 **And we're burning one hell of a something**

 **They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space**

 **Light it up**

 **Like we're the size of the human race, human race**

 **When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We'll be raising our hands**

 **Shining up to the sky**

' **Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We don't wanna leave, no**

 **We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now**

 **And what we see**

 **Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy**

 **Getting loco 'til the lights out**

 **Music's on, I'm waking up**

 **We fight the fire, then we burn it up**

 **And it's over now, we got the love**

 **There's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping**

 **When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We'll be raising our hands**

 **Shining up to the sky**

' **Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn (burn, burn)**

 **Burn, burn, burn, burn (burn, burn)**

 **We can light it up, up, up**

 **So they can't put it out, out, out**

 **We can light it up, up, up**

 **So they can't put it out, out, out**

 **We can light it up, up, up**

 **So they can't put it out, out, out**

 **We can light it up, up, up**

 **So they can't put it out, out, out**

 **When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We'll be raising our hands**

 **Shining up to the sky**

' **Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**

 **When the light started out**

 **They don't know what they heard**

 **Strike the match, play it loud**

 **Giving love to the world**

 **We'll be raising our hands**

 **Shining up to the sky**

' **Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

 **And we gonna let it burn**

I gaped at Hazel. She blushed furiously.

"You wrote that when you were _11_?" I asked.

She nodded tentatively. I grinned and shook my head in disbelief.

"Hazel… that's… _amazing_. I don't think I could write a song that… _professional sounding_ when I was only in 6th grade." I told her.

Hazel blushed harder. She shrugged again. "I used to write songs and stuff when I was little, before I moved to Alaska…" She trailed off and her expression darkened.

I had forgotten that Hazel's mother had died not so long ago. Nico di Angelo had found her in California. How she got from Alaska to California, I'll never know.

And I'm pretty sure I don't want to.

I patted her knee, sensing her discomfort. "I'll leave you alone for a little while. Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow, writing and recording songs and all that jazz."

She smiled gratefully and curled up on the seat.

Piper's POV

I honestly don't know how Leo can stay awake for so long. We've only been on the plan for an hour and already my eyelids are drooping. Everyone else is wide awake, and I'm over here about to pass out like an 80 year old grandma.

I felt a warm body press against my side. I suddenly smelled fresh air and clean rain water (if it had a smell, I guess).

Jason put his head on my shoulder. "You okay, Pipes?" He began to softly kiss my exposed shoulder and arm. I resisted the urge to shiver.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just abnormally tired, that's all. I could really go for some coffee."

I felt Jason smile against my skin. As he spoke, his breath tickled my neck. "Sorry, but I doubt they have Starbucks here."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Sparky."

"Sorry, no can do."

I grinned. He sat up and took my hands. I stared into his icy blue eyes. The cute scar on his lip curled into a crescent as he smiled.

I studied his scar and ran my thumb over it. "You know, I don't think you ever told me how you got this scar."

Jason turned red. "Y-you really don't want to know. It's a boring story…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it? I think _I'll_ be the judge of that."

He blushed harder and mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry?"

Jason turned an even _brighter_ red. "I tried to eat a staple when I was two."

My jaw dropped. Jason looked down. I felt my lips trembling.

"Y-you tried to eat a st-stapler when you were t-two?" I asked,

He nodded, his face darkening into a deeper red.

Then the dam broke. My laughs rang out all over the plane. The laughs turned into guffaws. The guffaws turned into cries of laughter.

"It's not funny, McLean!" Jason said, hiding his face in his hands.

I slid down in my seat, clutching my stomach. "It's-it's hilarious!"

Jason shook his head sadly. Then he looked up to the sky, as if to say, " _Why me?_ "

I continued to laugh. Jason continued to turn berry red.

After I finally sobered up, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Jason titled his head to the side a bit. "What for?"

"I'm not tired anymore." I told him.

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes. "Another brilliant answer responded by Jason Grace. I'm serious when I say that you've been hanging out with Percy too much, Sparky."

Percy appeared out of nowhere. "No one can ever hang out with me to much, Piper-"

"I beg to differ!" Annabeth's disembodied voice came from somewhere in the back.

I laughed.

Percy stuck out his tongue at her, which triggered her chuckles, then he turned back to Jason and I. "You're just jealous, McLean." Then he placed a hand over Jason's. His eyes shined.

"Bro…"

Jason grinned cheekily. "Bro…"

I took this as my cue to leave.

I collapsed in an empty seat next to Annabeth. "What's wrong with Hazel?" I asked her.

Annabeth faltered for a second. "Nothing… technically. She's just lost in her memories at the moment."

I nodded and looked away to gaze at the younger girl. Hazel's face was hidden by her curly hair, but she was clutching her knees to her chest. Frank was rubbing circles on her back.

I noticed that it was eerily quieter than it should be. "Where's Repair Boy (don't ask, Leo is just really obsessed with mechanics)?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I think he's up front with Argus, learning how to fly the plane."

My eyes widened. "Argus isn't going to really let him do that… right?"

Annabeth snorted. "Does Chiron have good taste in music?"

"No…"

"There's your answer."

"Oh, Annabeth."

"I love you too, McLean."

"You should."

"Shut up, Piper."

I laughed and stood up. "I think I'm gonna look for some coffee. If I find some, do you want any?" I asked her.

Annabeth thought about it for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No, I'm good. I doubt I'll be able to sleep with Percy running around-"

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, Seaweed Brain," She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So coffee won't be necessary. But if I _do_ get a craving, c an you tell me where it is?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Annabeth smiled and turned away, staring out of the window. Though I had no idea how she could see with the lights reflecting off the windows.

Then I turned around and went to look for coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – What Are You _Doing_ Here?

Leo's POV

The plane pulled into the private airplane at 3 A.M. Everyone else was groggy, but I was wide awake. Argus sat beside me, his deep blue eyes fixed on the sky in front of us.

Heh… that sounds weird.

Sky in front of us.

That sounds like a name of a song.

Or an album.

Albums are big.

Just like photo albums.

Just like my-

Woah… way off topic.

Argus touched down with a gentle jolt. I stretched my limbs and got up.

"Thanks for letting me sit here with you, Argus." I told him.

He turned to me and silently nodded. I inwardly shrugged.

The dude didn't like the talk, fine with me. I left the cock pit and got off (unboarded? What that even a word?) the plane. There were two taxis waiting to take us to our house (yes, we lived together, move on folks).

Hazel was knocked out cold, so Frank had to carry her into the first taxi. He looked fine to me, which meant his face was as welcoming as a slab of concrete. Annabeth and Percy leaned on each other so they wouldn't fall down face first into the pavement. Piper and Jason were walking okay, but their eyes were empty and had dark circles under them.

Annabeth and Percy joined Frazel in the first taxi, so Jason, Piper, and I took the second one. Argus slipped in next to the driver in our taxi.

Piper curled into Jason's side and went right to sleep. Jason looked pretty awake now. He looked over at me over her head and smiled.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jason chuckled. "You have a thinking face."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You scowl when you think, and your eyebrows knit together."

I immediately un-scowled. "Well!"

He laughed. "So… what were you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But suddenly our first song popped into my head." I smiled slyly at him.

Jason grinned right back. He started out with a whisper.

 **C'mon (by Panic! At the Disco):**

 **It's getting late, and I**

 **Cannot seem to find my way home tonight**

 **Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole**

 **Falling forever, wonderfully falling alone**

I smiled and joined him.

 **What would my head be like**

 **If not for my shoulders**

 **Or without your smile**

 **May it follow you forever**

 **May it never leave you**

 **To sleep in the stone,**

 **May we stay lost on our way home**

 **C'mon, c'mon, with everything**

 **Falling down around me**

 **I'd like to believe**

 **In all the possibilities**

 **If I should die tonight**

 **May I first just say I'm sorry**

 **For I, never felt like anybody**

 **I am a man of many hats**

 **Although I never master anything**

 **When I am ten feet tall**

 **I've never felt much smaller**

 **Since the fall**

 **Nobody seems to know my name**

 **So don't leave me to sleep all alone**

 **May we stay lost on our way home**

 **C'mon, c'mon, with everything**

 **Falling down around me**

 **I'd like to believe**

 **In all the possibilities**

 **C'mon, c'mon, with everything**

 **Falling down around me**

 **I'd like to believe**

 **In all the possibilities**

 **Celebrate the night**

 **It's the fall before the climb**

 **Shall we sing, shall we sing**

' **Til the morning**

 **If I fall forward, you fall flat**

 **And if the sun should lift me up**

 **Would you come back? C'mon**

 **C'mon, c'mon, with everything**

 **Falling down around me**

 **I'd like to believe**

 **In all the possibilities**

 **C'mon, c'mon, with everything**

 **Falling down around me**

 **I'd like to believe**

 **In all the possibilities**

 **YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

 **It's getting late and I**

 **Cannot seem to find my way home tonight**

A warm feeling spread through my chest. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt suddenly really, really nostalgic for the good 'ol simple days at Camp Half Blood, back before I was world famous.

I remember hanging out with my cabin mates, sitting in the hot strawberry fields, taking swims in the lake, learning rhythm via sword fighting and archery, learning beat via hammering out new swords, the sing-alongs, the music competitions, campfire, dinner, _capture the flag_ , going on quests (read: missions) for new recruits.

Newer memories flashed in my mind. The old rivalry with Camp Jupiter – "where we search for talent farther than Mars", the resolution with the other dudes bringing back our stolen mascot statue, the prank war.

Jason caught my eye again. He was playing with Piper's hair. Said girl was snoring softly. I smiled a little.

Only Beauty Queen.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I doubt any of us remembered pulling into our driveway last night. I know for a fact that I was already asleep when Frank put me to bed.

When I woke up, I realized with relief that my clothes from last night were still on.

So that meant that Frank hadn't undressed me, thank the gods above.

I hopped out of bed with a spring in my step. Why did I have a spring in my step? Absolutely no idea.

I refused to look at my bed head when I stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned on the hot water, waiting for it to warm up. When it did, I got in and began to apply some serious pomegranate detangling shampoo to get the greasy tangles out of my hair.

As if the curls would stay detangled for the remainder of the morning.

As the water pounded on my head, I massaged my scalp, singing softly to myself.

"Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries. Just one mistake is all it would take. We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries."

"We are wild. We are like young volcanoes. We are wild. Americana, exotica. Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah."

"On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. Yeah, oh. Yeah, oh."

"And empire's fall in just one day. You close your eyes and the glory fades. Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away."

"So light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!"

"It's to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am."

"When the light started out, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire. Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire. And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn."

As you can see, I sing a lot in the shower.

I turned the water off and reached out of the shower curtain to grab a towel. The air was chilly. I yanked my hand back in.

I don't know how long I was there. But eventually I took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I can do this."

I took another deep breath and shot out the shower. My feet hit the cold tile. I yelped but continued forward. I grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around me. With a dash I flew out of the bathroom and crashed into my room.

I shut the door and took a sigh of relief. My bedroom had carpet. I turned around and pressed my back to the door, my eyes closed.

When I opened them, I was _very_ surprised at what I saw.

* * *

Frank's POV

I sat there, wide-eyed as Hazel turned around. When she saw me sitting on her bed, she gasped and blushed, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"F-Frank? _What_ in the name of Rome are you _doing_ here?" She asked, fumbling around to keep her towel from slipping off her body.

I blushed when the realization dawned on me.

 _Hazel was wearing nothing but a towel_.

Ah crud. She's only 13! Why did I have to think of that?

"I-I came in here because I wanted to talk to you. But you weren't in h-here so I assumed you were just brushing your teeth or something. I was only w-waiting for you, I swear. I-I didn't know you were going to be… ummm…" I cleared my throat. She began to fan herself.

"Scandalous." She muttered. Her golden brown frizzy curls hung around her shoulders, dripping with water.

"Can you…umm… go now?" She stuttered out, turning even redder.

My eyes widened. "Oh! Um… sure!"

She stepped aside. I tore out of her bedroom.

Hazel's POV

After Frank left, I quickly checked around my room to make sure that there wasn't anymore boys lurking in the shadows (call me paranoid, but the way I see it, you can never be too careful).

I locked the door and dried my hair. I picked up my purple brush and yanked it through my thick locks. It came up with tangled pieces and knots.

I sighed. I really needed stronger detangling shampoo.

I quickly got dressed in light blue jeans, black Converse, a gray tank top, and a black shirt over it. I debated whether or not to tie my hair back in a braid.

That is, before I looked at the many, many broken scrunchies and hair ties on my dresser. I decided that it wasn't worth it. I just let my hair hang loose.

I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hoped y'all liked the Frazel moment. Someone PM'ed me and said that I should include all of the ships and stuff, so I decided, why not Frazel? They get the** _ **least**_ **attention out of the Seven… so yeah. Thanks for reading! Bye-bye!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Did You Slather Strawberries All Over Your _Face_?

Jason's POV

Hazel was the last one to come downstairs for breakfast. Frank had come down a little while before her and his face was really red. Percy and Annabeth raised their eyebrows at this.

"Guys? What have you been doing?" Percy asked, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Piper choked on her food. "Seriously, Jackson? Hazel's _thirteen_ , you dumbass."

Percy stuck out his tongue. "Well _excuse me_ , Pocahontas."

She gave him the finger. I raised an eyebrow, but Leo laughed.

"Aw, is McLean having her 'time of the month' again?" He taunted.

Percy slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh gods, please don't. When Annabeth had hers, _Jesus Christ_ , I swear my face became a home plate for her slaps. My cheeks were red for weeks."

Piper shoved a muffin into her mouth. "Shut up, Leo. You'd be pissy too if you had blood constantly coming out of your pee hole."

Frank shuddered. "Thank you, Piper, as I now can't get that disturbing image out of my mind."

She smiled sweetly at him through the muffin. "Any time, Zhang."

Hazel silently sat down, but this didn't go unnoticed by Percy, Leo, or me.

"Dude, did you slather strawberries all over your _face_?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smacked the back of his neck. His head shot forward into his cereal. Leo cracked up. Piper let a ghost of a smile play over her lips. I rolled my eyes.

Hazel turned even redder. Frank suddenly seemed nervous.

"You gotta spill, Hazel." Piper poked her chest. Hazel blushed even _harder_ and shrunk away. Piper cornered her.

Hazel murmured something under her breath, her face turned crimson.

I couldn't hear it, but obviously Piper could. She flew back in her chair. Her face turned red.

Piper began to shake from held in laughter. "Y-You're _joking_."

Hazel shook her head. "Sadly not." She answered. Then she shot Frank an evil look. His face turned red.

"Spill the beans, Little Red Riding Hood!" Leo urged Piper. She stuck out her tongue at him. He did the same. They both leaned in.

I rolled my eyes, already knowing what was coming.

"Leo, I swear on Mr. Dean's uptight briefs that if you-"  
Leo did not heed her warning and licked her on the cheek. Piper shrieked and tumbled out of her chair.

Annabeth face palmed and set her elbows on the table, going against her built in table manners. She rolled her eyes and mumbled barely audible bits out idiots and retards into her palm.

Looks like Piper isn't the only one on her time of the month.

Percy laughed. Frank nervously chuckled while glancing around, which seemed really obvious to me… just saying. Hazel rolled her eyes and snagged a muffin before leaving to go back upstairs.

Probably to sing into her hair brush and the usual stuff early teenage girls do.

I mean… they _do_ do that… right?

After Piper finally stopped cussing Leo out for licking her cheek while her genitals were bleeding (the wording caused Percy and Leo to laugh harder), we ate our breakfast in peace and went downstairs to play the new songs that Frank had written.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Awesome job guys! Now we just gotta send these tracks to Mr. Dean and Wars Over the Summer is good to go!" Percy congratulated all of us.

We exchanged high fives all around. That is, the _normal ones_ out of us exchanged high fives. Leo, on the other hand, exchanged some really subtle farts.

After Piper and Annabeth were done slapping the back of his neck, we decided to go out for lunch.

"Disguises, everyone, disguises!" Percy called out in falsetto, clapping his hands and flouncing around on his tip toes.

Annabeth hid a smile and rolled her eyes. "Nah dip, Einstein."

Percy gave her a kiss on the lips. _Smack!_ "Thank you very much for the compliment, Miss Chase. It pains me to tell you that I cannot return the favor."

Annabeth glared. Percy's eyes widened. He yelped and tore up the stairs. Annabeth shot after him.

" _You're balls are going to regret your foolish choices, Jackson!_ " She screamed after him.

Piper and Leo were leaning on each other for support as the rest of us were dying with laughter.

When we finally managed to calm down (and for the record, it wasn't easy), Piper was able to snigger out, "I'm surprised that she hasn't neutered him yet."

We nodded in agreement and decided to get ready for lunch.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

2 hours, 3 sandwiches, and 6 Coke's later, Percy finally decided that we should go back home. The rest of us had been waiting for his bottomless pit of a stomach to fill up.

The man looks bloated now, but I bet you my life's savings that he isn't full yet.

Annabeth opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She took it out and answered it. Her hand disappeared behind her long curly honey brown haired wig.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Mr. Dean? Of course it's me. No you don't need to call them, all of us are here. Where? We're eating out at Ruby Tuesday's. _Yes_ we remembered our disguises. Do you take me for a fool? I didn't think so. SO… what do you want? Your office… 1 hour… got it. I'll tell the rest of the gang. M'kay. See at 4. Bye." She hung up, her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Okay, so Mr. Dean wants us to meet him at his office at 4. Says he has something to tell us." She said.

"Well, we better get going now." I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Whose turn is it to pay?" Piper asked.

We all looked at each other. Then we thought about it and one by one, our eyes started to land on Hazel.

"Crud bits." She muttered. Hazel reached into her denim jacket and pulled out her Tweedy Bird wallet. She wrote out a check and left 20 bucks as a tip.

Then we all got up and left the restaurant.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Mr. Dean-i-o! What's good my man?"

Just guess who said that.

Mr. Dean sighed and laid his head down on his desk, his forehead resting against the mahogany wood. "Valdez, I don't have time for your idiotic jokes."

Piper scoffed. "At least you don't live with the retard." She grumbled.

Leo feigned mock hurt and gave Piper the finger. Said girl returned the favor with a smile.

"So, why are we here and not at home watching _Dr. Who_?" Annabeth demanded.

"Girl, please, it's all about _Gossip Girl_." Piper cut in.

"Wrong, Pocahontas, _Teen Wolf_ takes the prize." Frank butted in.

"Yeah, dream on, suckers. I'm pretty positive that _Dance Moms_ is the best." Percy interjected.

Hazel scoffed. "As if, you idiots, your shows have nothing _Once Upon A Time_."

"You're forgetting about _Criminal Minds_." Leo said.

"All of you can shut up. 'Cause we all now that we depend on the _Weather Channel_." I said.

"Get a life, Jason!" They all yelled. I gave them the one fingered salute in response.

Mr. Dean seemed like he was about to blow up. "Kids, chill out and take a seat. We have _a lot_ to talk about."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

" _What do you mean we're going to high school?_ "

"I'm not going, Dean!"

"High School can suck my balls!"

"I'm on my period! You aren't allowed to do this!"

"I'm only 13!"

"Famous people don't go to high school!"

"This shouldn't be legal!"

"Security!"

"Education can bite my shiny metal ass!"

"Leo… did you just quote Bender for _Futurama_?"

"Uh…dur."

"C'mon! Mr. Dean-i-o! Just home school us!"

"Kids, I'm very aware that you are ahead in school, but this is for publicity." Mr. Dean _tried_ to coax us, emphasis on _tried_.

"Does this mean we don't have to do school work?" I honestly don't even have to say who said this.

"Don't be a retard, Seaweed Brain."

"That statement within itself was contradictory."

"Shut up, Frank."

"Percy, I agree with Annabeth. Don't be an idiot. This is _school_. No favorites, especially to famous people like you."

"Then please explain to me teacher's pets."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"See? I have rendered you all speechless from my intellect."

"I doubt you know what half of what those words mean, Jackson."

"Ah, but you see, dictionaries are a beautiful thing, my dearest Annabeth."

"Well aren't you such a sap?"

"They make syrup out of me."

"Oh what am I going to do with you, Percy?"

"Kiss me."

"Ha. Anything but that,"

"You're so mean to me!"

"Cat fight!"

"Leo, I'm pretty sure that a cat fight consists of two petty idiotic girls."

"So… Percy and Drew would be a cat fight?"

"Hey!"

"I know, I'm awesome."

"I beg to differ."

"Okay, I'll just email you guys the information. I have a splitting headache right now. I don't know how you can stand each other."

"Thanks, Mr. Dean-i-o! See ya!"

"Sayonara!"

"Haste la vista!"

"Toodles!"

"Ta-ta!"

"Deuces."

"See ya!"

Then we left the poor man in peace.

Because hey, just because _we_ can tolerate each other, doesn't mean other people have the same strength in their lives.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"I can't believe that he's making us go to _school_." Percy groaned when we got back to the Argo.

"And for _publicity,_ too." Leo agreed.

"How does that even work anyways? Are the paparazzi going to follow us or something?" Hazel asked as Argus started up the car.

We decided to screw it and rip off the disguises, if you're wondering.

"I honestly have no idea." Piper thought about it.

Her phone beeped. She pulled it out. It was a text. When she read it, her eyes widened.

"No way. _No. Way._ No. _Fucking_. Way." She gasped.

"What? What?" We all asked.

"We're going to school in _motherfucking New York_!" She spit out.

" _What?_ "  
" _The other side of the country?_ "

" _What are we? Military families_?"

"Back to my home town? Sweet chili cheese steaks!"

"I don't wanna leave L.A.!"

"Well, screw you too, Mr. Dean!"

"The new episode of Once Upon A Time comes out on Wednesday!"

"No one gives a freakin crap about Once Upon A Time, Hazel!"

"There goes my good day."

We continued to grumble for the rest of the ride.

School? In New York? Just before our new album comes out?

It was like Mr. Dean _wanted_ us to loose our career.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, you lovely sexy unicorn, you. I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and all! Also, do you think that Jason was a bit OOC in this chapter? I hope not. Bye y'all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – It's Time

Jason's POV

2 periods and 3 weeks later (I know, _that_ much time passed), we were moving into our new house. The movers set in the last item, and then they left.

Argus had stopped by and dropped off a few cars for us:

Annabeth's was a pearl gray Ferrari convertible.

Percy's was a sea green 2015 Maserati Spyder, but he decided to carpool with his girl, soo…

Frank's was a dark red Ferrari 458, and since Hazel couldn't drive, they would always ride together.

Mine was an electric blue Porsche, but Piper was feeling lazy and already pre-hitched a ride with me.

But anyways, Piper had a black Ferrari convertible identical to Annabeth's.

Leo's was a blood red 2015 Maserati that he dubbed the _Argo II_.

Said boy had already sorted out his car pool schedule. Looks like I'm stuck with him on our first day of school.

Mr. Dean had sorted everything out with the press and paparazzi and all that. Turns out that while we are at school, they aren't allowed to show their nosy little faces, and if they do, the school administrators can press charges.

So we're going to be paparazzi free for who knows how long!

Yay!

Ahem… anyways.

Our house had 4 levels. The bottom was our music playing area… place… thingy. The 3rd was where the entrance/kitchen/dining room/living room were. The 2nd was where all the bedrooms and stuff were, and the top floor…. I believe that was the attic?

"Guys… this place is sweet! Not a good as our old place, but pretty sweet!" Percy squealed like a little girl.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's just unpack, Seaweed Brain."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

2 weeks later:

"So… here we are." Percy sighed. We had all gathered in front of Frank's car, backpacks slung over our shoulders, home cooked (thank God) lunches packed safely in our bags.

I guess I should give you a run down on what we're wearing. Piper coordinated all of them, despite her tomboy battitude.

Percy: black jeans, sea green Converses, a gray shirt and a sea green hoodie.

Annabeth: light blue jeans, light gray Converses, Camp Half Blood t shirt, and gray zip up hoodie.

Piper: ripped jeans, black Converses, black pull over hoodie.

Me: dark blue jeans, black Converses, red t shirt.

Leo: regular jeans, white jeans, army fatigue jacket.

Hazel: light blue jeans, black Converses, gray tank top, black t shirt

Frank: red Converses, jeans, green t shirt.

Many students stopped and stared at us. Percy took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"It's time." He said.

Then we walked up to the school.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Rachel's POV

I sighed, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. The radio softly blew music to my ears.

Today was the day.

 _They_ were coming.

I grinned wildly.

When Dean Roper had announced that the most famous teenage band in the world had decided to come to _our_ little public school _for school_ , everyone went wild.

Springbrooke High was an okay school, I guess. I mean, the jocks weren't your stereotypical idiots, they were actually pretty nice. And the cheerleaders were okay (most of them), and they weren't complete sluts, so I could tolerate them. And the "nerds and geeks" weren't fugly pimple covered puny kids who had barely reached puberty yet and dressed like Steve Urkel.

And Ashlyn Sanders wasn't a spoiled Queen Bee like most popular girls. She was smart, beautiful, sweet, nice, and did gymnastics and cheerleading (how she had the time for that, no idea).

I pulled into the parking lot of our school. Dark blue, sky blue, and white banners fluttered in the breezy sunshine.

I parked my car and stepped out. I noticed that crowds of students were on the front steps. I raised an eyebrow at this, that is, until I noticed the group of expensive cars near the East wing.

My jaw dropped. They couldn't be here already could they?

I caught sight of Percy's midnight black hair and Annabeth's honey blonde hair.

My breath caught.

They _were_ here.

I was about to go up to them, but then the warning bell rang and soon students didn't care that there were famous teenagers in their school parking lot, they were anxious to get to class. They pushed and shoved each other.

I smiled when I saw that the Seven had hung back, waiting for the stairs to clear before they attempted to get inside.

I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Crappy food, long lines, and annoying people. All hail the cafeteria.

I quickly bought my lunch and went to sit with Calypso and Evelyn. I smiled when I saw Eva's camera poking out of her unzipped backpack. I dropped my tray on the table and slunk down in my seat.

To be honest, I think we should've chosen a better table to sit at. This one seats ten, only three people sit here, and somewhere in this room, kids are doubling up and sitting on each other's laps because there isn't enough room for all of the friends to sit in an individual chair.

Great. And now I'm feeling guilty.

The doors banged opened _very loudly_. All eyes slowly turned to the front.

The Seven had landed.

Cue gasps, love sick sighs, squeals, shrieks, and many, many, _many_ more sounds that people make when they meet celebrities.

Seriously, kids, get a life.

I gazed at them curiously.

Percy's face was red as he rushed into the room, looking scared for his life. Leo was hot on his heels. Frank and Hazel (wasn't she like, 13) strolled in hand in hand. Piper and Annabeth had on looks that could kill. And Jason was keeping his head down, trying to ignore the stares.

Percy's eyes scanned the room. They landed on my table.

Oh crap…

He can't really be…

"Rachel! You gotta help me!" He shrieked.

He was …

All eyes turned to me as Percy hurried over. He stood me up and hid behind me. Leo did the same with Calypso.

The smell of the sea and cookies wafted into my nose.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth roared.

Percy peeked from behind me. "Yes, my dearest?"

"Give it back, and you won't leave neutered."

"Heh, heh… well you see…"

"You lost it didn't you?"

"Lost it? Pfftt, nahh… just… temporarily misplaced."

"Percy! That flash drive had all our tracks on it, you idiot!"

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled out a flash drive. He stepped way from me.

"Jeez, I was only kidding, don't have a cow."

Annabeth snatched it from him and gave him the finger. "Bastard."

"You love me."

"Sadly."

They leaned in. Their lips touched. The rest of the band pretended to throw up.

Piper held out her hand. "Pay up, Sparky. Told you they'd end up sucking face."

Sparky?

Jason grumbled and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out 25 bucks and emptied it out into his girlfriend's hands.

"Hi?" I asked.

They turned to me, seemingly surprised.

"Rachel! Calypso! So good to see you guys again!" Hazel threw her arms around my neck.

"We got the photos! Hilarious." Piper agreed.

I gave them a small smile and sat down. "So, do you have anywhere to sit yet?"

"Yes." They answered.

I tried not to look too disappointed. "Oh. Where?"

"With you, dumbass." Leo snickered.

Piper struck the back of his head. He scowled and rubbed his neck. She just smiled innocently at him and stuck out her tongue.

Everyone else in the cafeteria tore their eyes away from our little scene and turned back to their lunch.

I smiled. This table wasn't so empty anymore.

Day 1 of Living with Celebrities is half over.

½ to go.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohhh my gods…. This chapter sucked some serious booty, but I don't have any other ideas! Erlack! I hate it when I have soo many ideas, but I don't know how to make the ideas fit with the storyline, so I'm just left with an empty blank space! It's like a writers block, yet not as harsh! URGHHH!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my lovely lovelies! Don't forget: I lurrrve youuu (and yes, I** _ **did**_ **just quote Georgia Nicolson) Mwah! (that was a kiss on the forehead by the way) Hehe… you probably think I'm creepy as fuck now. Er well! Buh bye!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Unconstitutional

Calypso's POV

I hugged the teddy bear to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. "That… is… disgusting." I muttered.

Rachel laughed. "What? This sandwich I made downstairs? Why, thank you, Miss Atlas."

I removed the teddy bear from my stomach and whacked her across the face with it.

"Did you know that Evelyn is transferring to _Goode_?" I told her, chewing on my knuckles (it's a bad habit, don't judge). "Apparently her dad got a new job in _Manhattan_ , so she has to move to that pompous island full of pompous dickhead-ish people."

Rachel nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss her and her wedges."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you'll miss the shoes."

She shrugged and poked my boob. "So…"

"So… what?"

"What's gong on with you and that Valdez kid?" She asked

I nearly choked on air, which shows you how much of a dork I am. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't play dumb with me, Atlas. I think that even _Mr._ _Callahan_ noticed that you guys were shamelessly flirting."

"What?"

"Laughing softly? Pushing gently? _Tucking your hair behind your ear?_ It's all called flirting, honey. Look it up." Rachel poked my stomach now.

I thought about it and shrugged. "I dunno. Leo is okay, I guess. I mean, he's definitely cute, and he makes me laugh a lot, but he's just so annoying… urgh! I don't know." I said. "I feel so much more mature than him."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly. "Well, I would just play it out if I were you."

I nodded again. "And he's always _flirting_ with pretty much everything in sight, so I don't know if he really likes me or not. Probably not, as I can't flirt for my life."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You seemed plenty fine earlier."

I remained silent to that.

Rachel got up and dragged me in the process. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you just eat a bagel?"

"Sandwich, actually."

"Whatever, but wasn't it like your favorite? PB&J?"

"Salami and white cheese, actually."

"Whatever. But why are you still hungry?"

"I need the energy. I going to be editing a lot of photos later for the school paper, so…"

I shrugged and yawned. "Whatever. I need to get started on my homework…"

She groaned. "Algebra 2 can suck my ass. I don't see how variables are _ever_ going to help me create a bank account. Or buy a house. Or buy a car."

"Too true, Dare, too true."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Homework done. Photos edited. Sandwich eaten. What to do know?" Rachel asked me.

I shrugged. "Make another sandwich? Prank call that guy you like to stalk? What's his name again? Octopus?"

Rachel scowled at me. "His name is _Octavian_ , Calypso, and I don't _stalk_ him, I just like to see what he does 24/7."

"Stalkage."

"Shut up."

"How about no?"

"How about I choke you with that teddy bear?"

"Why are we discussing stalkees and teddy bears when we can be binge watching _Pretty Little Liars_?"

"Too true, Atlas, too true."

"Remember when Jacob got that hair cut? And you nearly had a stroke, going on and on about his hotness?"

"I believe you forgot that you almost had a heart attack watching _Empire_."

"I had a good reason!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go upstairs, watch Netflix, and chill."

"Agreed."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Piper's POV

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this?" Percy groaned from the dining room table.

Guess what? We're doing our _homework_ together.

Whoopee!

"Look at the directions, idiot."

"Don't you think I've done that, Valdez? _Don't you think I've done that_?"

"This shit is unconstitutional."

"Agreed. Can't be legal."

"I feel sorry for the kids in China who have to put up with this 24/7."

Annabeth sighed dramatically as I sat back down across from Jason. She grabbed my glass of water and chugged it. The blond put it back on the table half empty.

Don't judge. I'm feeling pessimistic today.

Who wouldn't? School was a motherfucker.

Hazel groaned as she tried to do her calculus homework. I feel sorry for her. She's only 13 yet she's taking sophomore courses, not even freshman.

"So… Leo…" I began.

"What up, McLean?"  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What's good with you and Calypso?"

Leo froze. The Dorito in his hand dropped to his lap, splattering cheese all over his black sweats. "What-what do you mean, Piper?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think no one saw you guys bumping knees in English? Did you _really_ think that? Jesus Christ, I thought you were a lovesick puppy."

Leo blushed, something very rare for the Latino leprechaun. "She's just pretty and funny and hardworking, that's all."

"Mhm… that's all…" Percy muttered. His sea green orbs were fixed on his math book, so I doubt he was listening to any of this.

"Plus, I doubt she'll like me, so, you know. I'm just me, and well… She's Calypso. She's all the away up there in my league's _atmosphere_. So that's way out in the exosphere or something."

"Dude! That's exactly what I needed! Thanks!" Frank clapped him on the back and retuned to his science homework, filling out the layers of the atmosphere. I watched as he wrote Exosphere in neat hand writing on his paper.

Wait a darn second…

Didn't we learn that in 6th grade?

Leo smiled at him and turned back to me. "Don't over think it, Piper. We're just friends."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh… just friends…"

He rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Whatever, McLean. I'm going upstairs for a nap." He yawned and stretched and then took off upstairs.

As soon as he was gone everyone except for Percy sprung up. I looked up Calypso's number in my phone.

It showed up and I saved it under favorites.

I grinned. Annabeth grinned. Jason grinned. Hazel grinned. Frank grinned. Percy groaned.

"Same plan?"

"Same plan."

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Can't wait!"

I smiled down at my phone. "Operation ' _Caleo_ ' starts now."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so this is all I could type, as my hands are super cold and numb and I keep making typos so I only got 7 pages down.** **Usually my chapter are like, 10+ pages long. This sucks.**

 **Anyways! Thanks for reading! I love you so much: to bunches and bunches and bunches!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Truth Hurts

Leo's POV

You know that feeling you get when someone you know is trying to hatch a plan, and you just get a bad feeling about it, and no matter what you do, they won't drop the plan?

Well, that's the story of my life right now.

Pretty much every time Calypso and I are in the same room, or breathing the same _air_ , my friends (minus Percy, the guy's clueless as ever) would all giggle, and punch each other, and poke, and slap, and take out their phones and text wildly to each other (which I found sorta pathetic, as they would be sitting right next to each other).

And it's been happening more and more often because I hangout with Calypso and Rachel more nowadays (mostly Calypso). It's not really my fault though, because Jason and Piper aren't fun to hang out with anymore. They're either sucking face or bitching about homework.

And Frank and Hazel have always been a little cold and distant to me.

Annabeth is just one terrifying chick.

And Percy… well… Percy's like… way up there, pretty much untouchable, even though he's my "friend."

So all I have is Calypso, my car the _Argo II_ , and Festus (yes I named my computer, and I named my car, you could only _dream_ of being as awesome as me).

My phone vibrated with an incoming text. I reached over to my bedside table and drew it up close to my face.

It was from Calypso, she said she wanted me to meet her at some smoothie bar downtown.

After I asked for directions, I just threw on some jeans, my army jacket my Mom had made for me before she died (I don't get how it still fits me), some sneakers, grabbed my keys, and flew out the door.

* * *

It took my awhile, but I finally found it. I couldn't read the sign, as it was written in neon colors (being dyslexic sucks), but I think it said Tuity Fruity – Smoothies and Frozen Yogurt.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy name, parked my car, closed the windows (don't need anyone being able to unlock the doors via open windows), locked the car, and went inside.

Calypso noticed me immediately. She waved me over wildly. "Leo! Leo! Over here!"

I walked over. She was looking good, really good. Her usual loose caramel hair was tied back in a complicated braid (as in - one that could rival Piper's) and she was dressed in jeans, a white V neck, a floral print scarf, brown leather boots, and a brown leather jacket. Her cheeks were rosy from the chill of outside (it's almost November).

Sitting beside her was a girl whom I've never seen before. She had really pale skin, cold chocolate brown eyes, and a mane of raven hair. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was glaring at Calypso.

I uneasily sat down. "Hey, Calypso. Care to introduce me?" I asked.

Calypso nodded. "Leo, this is my friend Khione. Khione, this is Leo. You know… the one I told you about."

Khione smiled at me, but her eyes remained icy. When she spoke she had an accent. French, I think. "Pleasure's all mine."

I held out my hand. She grasped it. Her hands were shockingly cold in contrast to my warm (really warm) hands. They were delicate, but firm.

Khione stared me right in the eye. I grew uncomfortable.

"So, Calypso. What was so important that you had me drive downtown?" I joked.

Calypso whacked my arm. "I wanted to introduce you to Khione. She's a family friend from Quebec, and her dad got really mad, so he sent her here for school. Her brothers are in Massachusetts right now. They favor the cold, so they stayed up North, pretty close to their hometown."

I nodded. She's from Quebec, _that_ would explain the French accent and the cold hands.

"Did you tell her about Springbrooke?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I told her all about the classes, the people, the lunches, everything." Calypso confirmed.

A waitress came over to take our orders. I told her a strawberry smoothie would be fine. Calypso wanted a raspberry smoothie. Khione asked if they had blueberry frozen yogurt. The waitress nodded, so that's what Khione ordered.

"Well! If it isn't little drummer boy!" A mocking voice sneered behind us.

Calypso rolled her eyes. Khione remained emotionless. I turned around.

The voice belonged to a girl, but I wasn't sure if she was a girl or not. She was very built, with thick hands that seemed to be made for lifting weights. String brown hair dangled from her scalp, and ugly brown pig eyes glared at me from where she was standing. She was dressed in an XXXL Camp Half Blood t shirt with an army fatigue jacket over it, much like mine, and a red bandana pushing her hair away from her pimple ridden forehead.

She looked familiar, and the Camp Half Blood shirt was giving me more hints.

Two girls wearing matching shirts and jackets laughed mockingly behind her, arms folded over their flat chests.

Calypso looked so annoyed that I was wondering if she was considering banging her head on the table. She settled for resting her chin on her wrists, propped up by her elbows.

The girl noticed Calypso and Khione and she laughed. "And it seems like the Ice Princess and the Paparazzi Wannabe have joined him for a little loser threesome date."

Her friends laughed and snorted. I balled my fists, even though I knew it wasn't much use. This girl could probably break my neck with her pinkie, by the looks of it.

The girl noticed my clenched hands and smirked. "What's wrong, mechanic? Does the truth make you blood boil? Sorry about that, but it's true. But don't worry, when my motorcycle breaks down I know who to call, so I can run you over with it."

I bit my lip to keep the Spanish curses from pouring out of my mouth. I _knew_ who this girl was; her name was on the tip of my tongue.

Calypso scowled. "What do you want, La Rue? Last time I checked the sign said no dogs allowed."

That's it! Clarisse La Rue!

Man, I hated her. She used to give me swirlies _all_ the time back at camp.

Clarisse smirked again. "So what's a bitch like you doing in here? Groveling, maybe? Trying to get some food? Or maybe she's trying to pick guys to hook up with; before she has to crawl back home on her sorry ass and her dad beats her up for not being whorish enough."

Clarisse's friends laughed again.

Calypso balled her fists. I glanced between Clarisse and her, trying to figure out the connection.

"Leave my father out of this, La Rue. Now. _What do you want_?" She growled.

Clarisse waved her hand dismissively. "I'll talk about who ever I want, you slut. After all, this is a free country, isn't it? Don't think I didn't hear about what your older sister Zoë did. What happened again? She stole from her dad so her boyfriend would finally get him to sleep with her? And what happened after that? He dumped her like trash?" Clarisse cracked up. Calypso's anger wavered. She bit her lip and I think I saw her eyes watering.

"Don't speak of Zoë! It's not her fault that Hercules was such a jerk! It's not her fault that she loved him! And it's certainly wasn't her fault what Dad did to her! You're noting but a rat, La Rue. You're just a bottom feeder, you think that picking on other people will make you bigger, stronger, _better_. Well you know what? You're wrong! You're nothing, and you'll always be nothing!" Calypso screamed.

Other customers were glancing at us now, watching the interaction between Clarisse and Calypso.

Clarisse, noticing the attention, smirked and leaned in. "Oh really? _I'm_ the one who's nothing? I guess that means _I'm_ the one who flings herself at every guy who comes her way. Who were they again? Let's see. First was Odysseus, and then… oh yeah! Jason Fleece! Oh, and then you stopped for awhile, but that wasn't enough for you, wasn't it? And then you tried to catch _Percy Jackson_? Yeah, that turned out well, didn't it? And who's next? This runt? Funny, how it seems _I'm_ the bottom feeder, Atlas. But it's whatever. Whores will be whores." Clarisse winked and leaned back,

Calypso looked torn between crying and screaming. Khione just leaned against her chair, looking bored.

And me? My ears were numb with what I just heard.

 _Calypso tried to get with Percy?_

My heart pounded in my ears.

Clarisse noticed the destruction she caused and laughed. She turned away and walked to the door.

She grabbed the handle, and then turned around.

"Oh, and Calypso?" She called evilly.

Calypso looked up, red eyed. She sniffed and tried to glare at Clarisse.

"I'm pretty sure rats are smart animals. Thanks for the compliment." Clarisse smiled. Then she turned away and left, her crew following her and snickering.

Our table was silent. The whole bar was silent.

The waitress warily came up to our table and set down our drinks.

Calypso ignored them and slapped a twenty on the table. She stood up so fast her chair fell backwards.

Our eyes locked for a brief moment, but I was only thinking about one thing.

I turned away.

Calypso just stared at me. Her breath wavered. I could sense her looking down.

"I gotta go, Leo. Thanks for coming." She murmured.

Then she ran for the door.

As she went, I caught whispers from other tables.

"That's her-"

"-Zoë Nightshade's little sister-"

"-Abusive father-"

"-Little whore-"

Those whispers fell on deaf ears. _My_ deaf ears.

The only thing I could hear was the echo of Clarisse's words.

" _And then you tried to catch Percy Jackson? Yeah, that turned out well, didn't it? And who's next?"_ She mocked.

" _Or maybe she's trying to pick guys to hook up with; before she has to crawl back home on her sorry ass and her dad beats her up for not being whorish enough."_ Clarisse sneered.

" _I guess that means I'm the one who flings herself at every guy who comes her way."_

" _Oh, and then you stopped for awhile, but that wasn't enough for you, wasn't it?"_ I heard.

Khione said her goodbyes, but I was numb. I was only thinking about what Clarisse said.

 _Calypso tried to hook up with Percy_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's that! I don't have much to say, so yeah! Thanks for reading ladies (and gentlemen)!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – What Are You Doing?

Annabeth's POV

Okay, first things first.

There's something up with Calypso and Leo right now.

Why do I say that?

Well, for _starters_ , Leo is always sitting at least 5 feet away from her now, instead of the shoulders pressing the life out of the other's business, and she keeps saying sorry, but he ignores her, and he's _always_ looking between Calypso and Percy, back and forth.

It's heart breaking.

And I think Rachel has started to notice this too, and she _always_ has her face glued to a camera.

I had to figure this out, so I did what I did best: spy on them.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

History class had just ended, and Mrs. Reimer was glaring daggers at Leo and me as we left the classroom.

In the hallway, I noticed that Calypso had approached Leo, but he couldn't meet her eyes. Finally, Calypso scowled and she grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him into an empty corridor.

I shuffled quietly behind them, or _was_ , until my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend ended up following me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing? Should I be worried?" he called out behind me.

I swiveled around to glare at him full force. " _Shhh! Percy! Shut. The. Fuck. UP! I'm trying to get information on Calypso and Leo!_ " I may have whisper yelled.

He blushed and nodded silently. I continued to tip toe down the hall until I heard their voices.

"Leo, I'm sorry! I should've told you about it sooner, I know." I heard Calypso's voice say.

I pressed my back against a wall and peeked an eye around the corner. Leo was leaning against the wall that was perpendicular to the wall I was on, his arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked like he really, really, really, really, _really_ did not want to be there.

Leo's voice came out cold and distant, which surprised me. It scared me too, it didn't sound good on Leo, and it made him sound terrifying.

"How long ago was it, Calypso? How long ago was it?" He demanded.

Calypso blushed and looked down. "It was two years ago, on Ogygia. You know, when you guys were going on that world tour? And you had to crash on that island for a while to get the plane fixed, and he went missing for like, 2 weeks?"

Leo glared at her. "So you kidnapped him, yeah? Gods, Calypso, that makes me feel _much_ better. You kidnapped a guy and held him hostage for 2 weeks just to get into his pants? And what did _he_ do?"

My breath hitched. Calypso's story sounded _awfully_ familiar. Something told me that I should leave now, before things start getting ugly, but for once I ignored my logical side and let the girly side of me take over.

I'm starting to understand why girls like to gossip so much.

I turned around to look at Percy. His face was pale, which didn't put me at ease at all. I tried to control my breathing rate and turned back to Leo and Calypso.

"He wandered off, Valdez, okay? I found him there… and… and he was really cute, so I decided: why not help him? And then I found out who he was, and well… I was so lonely-"

Leo put a hand in the air. "Stop, I don't need to hear anymore of this. Why did you bring me here Calypso?"

She looked down. "I wanted to explain to you. You don't have to be mad at him. _I_ was the one who tried to hook up with him, Leo. Okay? _I_ was the one who wanted to get into his pants."

Leo stared at her. "Okay? Your point? It doesn't matter who did _what_. It's the fact that you _didn't_ _tell me_." He spat.

Calypso scowled. "Oh? Really? So what was I supposed to say, huh, Valdez? When was I supposed to bring it up? When we were discussing Shakespeare in English? Or maybe figures in Calculus? Please, do tell me, because I find it hard to bring up that subject in a casual conversation. ' _Oh yeah, when we were 15 I tried to have sex with Percy Jackson, but you shouldn't worry, because he rejected me_.'" Calypso said.

To say I was surprised was the understatement of the decade. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Slowly, slowly I turned around to face Percy. My anger overpowered my surprise.

"You almost had _sex_ with _Calypso_?" I growled at him.

He took a step back, his face paler than before. "Annabeth, just hear me out, okay? Please, just-"

I slapped him across the face. He held his cheek, which was already turning pink, an expression of shock plastered onto his face.

"I can't _believe_ you." I spat at him.

"Annabeth, please!" He called after me. He placed a warm hand on my upper arm, but I pushed him off.

I stomped down the hallway, my anger flaring every time my feet pounded against the linoleum tiles.

But worst of all, my heart felt like it had shattered.

Percy broke my heart.

 _Percy broke my heart_.

 _And it was all Calypso's fault._

 _Revenge is never pretty, but it's always sweet…_

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy's POV

I still clutched my hand to my cheek, which was searing hot from the slap.

I didn't get it. Didn't Annabeth hear what Calypso said?

She tried to get _me_ , and besides, I _rejected_ her.

Plus, Annabeth and I weren't even _dating_ at that time, so it wasn't like I cheated on her, which I didn't since it never happened.

But despite all of this, I still felt really guilty.

The mix of anger, betrayal, and hurt in her eyes made my heart pound.

I _had_ to make it up to her, if she would let me get within a 12 foot radius.

I tried to ignore my emotional pain and physical pain and turned back to Leo and Calypso's conversation.

They seemed to have halted the conversation though; I peeked over the corner and saw that they were glaring at each other.

Finally, Leo opened his mouth. "Look, what do you want me to say, Calypso? What do you want me to do? Do you think that I don't know you're sorry? I _know_ you're sorry, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you. I _trusted_ you, yeah? And what did you do? You went around keeping secrets. Do you know what will happen if Percy and Annabeth find out about this? Don't you know what will happen?" He spat.

My heart tumbled. It's a little too late to take precautions _now_.

Calypso's hands fell to her sides. "I don't know-"

"Of _course_ you don't know! Well I'll tell you, yeah? Annabeth, being the girl she is, will probably get mad at Percy for something _you_ did, and that'll result in them most likely breaking up. Then Annabeth's mad at you for trying to get her guy, and she'll make your life a living _hell_. And Percy? He's going to be miserable! And then there's _me_. I'm going to be off to the side, watching the destruction _you_ caused, and I won't be able to trust another girl again. The paparazzi is going to be all over this, Calypso, mark my words. Someone is going to spill to the press and it's going to be all over the world, plastered to the cover of every tabloid known to man. And why is all of this going to happen? _Because you couldn't keep your motherfucking legs closed._ " Leo growled.

Calypso's face dropped. She looked as if the world had been pulled out from under her.

Leo stared at her for a minute. He watched as her tears fell, and maybe he was going to say sorry, or wipe them away, because his hand went up before he hesitated and dropped it. He shook his head.

"Look, I gotta go, okay? I really need to eat lunch. And… whatever you brought me here for? I don't know why, Calypso, but you'll really need to step up your game if you want _me_ to forgive you. And I pray that Annabeth never knows this, or you might as well as dig your own grave." Leo told her.

She sat down on the ground and cried.

Then he walked away,

Towards _me_ ,

Oh shit.

 _Oh shit._

 _ **Oh shit**_ **….**

I couldn't run away, or he'd know that I was listening since the hallway wasn't long enough. I quickly glanced around, looking for somewhere to hide.

Nowhere.

Absolutely nowhere to hide.

My heart stopped when I heard that angry voice.

" _Percy? What the hell are you doing?"_

I'm screwed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry that it was so short, but I was sort of in a hurry this morning (I typed it up before I left for school) and so I had to get everything up in like, 20 minutes. Anyways: who should the next POV be? Review your answers!**

 **Thanks for reading! I love you!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – I Wish I Wasn't Famous

Piper's POV

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's really important! Thanks to those of you who do (if any of you people do…)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, all rights to Rick Riordan.**_

When Leo, Percy, Calypso, and Annabeth finally showed up for lunch, I immediately realized that something was wrong.

Well, for _one_ , both Annabeth _and Leo_ were glaring at Percy, for reasons unknown. And Annabeth was shooting Calypso and Percy evil looks that said, " _Sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life_ ,"

They awkwardly sat down and Annabeth immediately launched into a storytelling session.

"So, you guys remember when we went on that world tour?" She nonchalantly began.

Hazel, Frank, Jason and I lazily nodded, but I didn't fail to notice that Calypso and Percy tensed up in unison.

"And you guys remember when Percy went missing for like, 2 weeks?" She continued.

We may have leaned in, just saying.

"Well, I found out where he was the whole time." She yawned a little, but I saw the malicious glint in her thundercloud gray eyes.

And that's when I knew that something was _definitely_ up.

"And…?" Hazel urged her to continue as she twirled a string of stale spaghetti on her plastic fork.

"And it turns out that he spent those 14 days _screwing_ Calypso." Annabeth replied.

Our jaws dropped and we turned to face Calypso and Percy.

His face was red and he was glaring at Annabeth; something he didn't do very often.

"Okay, you seriously need to chill, Annabeth, okay? And I'm pretty sure that it was _her_ who went after _me_. And she made it pretty clear that _I_ rejected _her_." He growled, keeping his tone low so people at the neighboring tables wouldn't hear.

"So why were you gone for so long?" Annabeth retorted, her glare turning even more evil with each passing second.

Percy remained silent at that. Calypso looked down and blushed.

"I… tried to make him stay. He was out for a good week before I tried to make a move." She muttered.

Annabeth snorted. "Right… but you know… it's whatever. After all, with an older sister as irritating as yours, who wouldn't want to make a new reputation for your family name? I know _I_ sure would."

Calypso didn't answer. Leo remained emotionless as he poked and prodded his pasta. Percy looked like he was considering banging his head on the table.

"You know what? I'm _done_." Percy finally answered.

Annabeth looked up, startled to say in the least. But just as quickly as she snapped her attention to him, she resumed her cocky and confident expression. "Done with what? Cheating on your girlfriend? Fine by me." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

Percy stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. Many, many people from the tables around us suddenly seemed interested. I tried to slink down a little in my chair.

"No, I'm done with putting up with you, _Chase._ Your jealousy and your refusal to listen is the last straw. I can't do it anymore." Percy stuck a finger in her face.

Annabeth's confident façade crumbled as she looked down cross eyed at Percy's finger.

"You think I don't notice all the times you quite openly _flirted_ with Luke? You think I didn't have to _fight_ to keep my jealousy and anger in check? But _you_ , you hear _one thing_ that involves me and another girl and you explode. Well listen up, Annabeth. I not going through it anymore. I'm fucking sick of this." Percy growled.

Students everywhere were snapping pictures and taking videos. I sunk down even farther in the plastic seat.

Annabeth's face turned red as Percy shoved his chair back into the table and stormed out of the room.

I felt Jason's hand wrap around mine and squeeze tight. I gave him a sad smile before turning my attention back to the blonde sitting across from us.

Her eyes were watering. Calypso, Frank, and Hazel were staring at the direction where Percy left through, jaws ghosting over the surface of the table. Leo remained expressionless, as if none of this registered to him.

Then it finally hit me.

 _The impossible actually happened…_

 _Percy and Annabeth broke up_.

Percy's POV

When I stumbled into the empty hallway, I was so dizzy that I could barely walk straight.

I sank down onto the floor and leaned against a locker, my head in my hands.

Never before in my life had I gotten so _angry_ before, not since I found out Smelly Gabe had been abusing my mom.

My heart pounded in my ears when I realized what I had just done.

 _I broke up with her._

My words echoed in my ears as I clutched my temples. Annabeth's face drifted across my thoughts.

The hurt… it made me want to puke.

But I wasn't sure if it was from anger or heartache.

True, I meant every word I said. I had to work really hard not to get mad whenever Annabeth flirted with another guy… especially _Luke_. But maybe I went a little overboard.

My stomach rumbled when I remembered that many students had filmed the whole thing.

Oh my gods… that video will go viral, no doubt. It's going to be all over _TMZ…_

Mr. Dean is going to skin me alive.

I was so lost in my own pounding thoughts that I vaguely registered the squeaking of tennis shoes as someone walked down the hall.

They stopped right beside me and I looked away to find a pair of old, beaten up black Converses.

I traveled up the legs of the person: paint splattered jeans, topped with a ratty t shirt with a camera hanging around the neck, all ending with a mass of fiery red curls, vibrant green eyes, and freckles.

Rachel frowned down at me in concern. "Percy? Are you okay?" She sat down beside me.

I shook my head. "Nothing is okay."

"What happened?"

"I just broke up with her… in _public_ … with _witnesses who were taking videos._ Rachel, do you know what this means? This break up is going to become world news! Plastered on every magazine, written in big, black, bold letters on every newspaper headline, _all over TV_." I groaned and laid my head back against the cold sheet of metal that we called lockers.

Rachel placed a warm hand on my arm. She gave me a warm smile, and for a second, everything seemed okay. "You'll be fine, Percy. Do you have a reason why you broke up with her? Or was it just in the spur of the moment?"

I told her everything that had happened; from the second Annabeth found me following her, to the minute I stormed out of the cafeteria, to present time. Rachel was a great listener. She would put in her input, tell me what I did wrong.

I realized that she was a really, really, really, really, _really_ great friend.

Rachel patted my cheek, and before she pulled away, I caught the scent of oranges and paint; a weird combination, but it smelled pretty good together, surprisingly.

I smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Thanks R.E.D., I needed that."

She grinned. "Anytime, just as long as you don't call me that ever again."

"What? _R.E.D.?_ "

"Shut it, Jackson."

"Whatever."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. She held out her hand. I stared at it questioningly.

She rolled her eyes again and dramatically sighed. "Lunch's about to end, Einstein. I'm trying to give you a hand here, quite literally."

I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I felt like I hadn't laughed in ages, even though I only broke up with her like, half an hour ago. I took her hand with a grin.

Rachel stumbled back a few steps and I had to grab her wrist so she wouldn't crash into the floor. I pulled to hard though, and she crashed into _me,_ causing _both_ of us to fall with a thud on the floor.

Her face was buried into my shoulder and my arms had flown to her waist. Rachel, noticing our position before I did, sprang up like a Mexican jumpy bean. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she smoothed her shirt down.

I felt my face get hot as I shakily stood up.

"S-sorry about that, Rachel." I told her.

She nodded a little, "It's-it's okay, Percy. I'm fine." She combed a few fingers through her hair and hurried down the corridor.

I decided to follow her example and made my way to Science class.

Jason's POV

Everyone is pretty much freaking out right now. Annabeth is crying; something I've _never_ seen her do, and she's mumbling to herself.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," She kept murmuring over and over.

Piper was desperately trying to soothe her as Hazel and Frank were trying to fend off everyone taking picture and filming videos. Leo was completely devoid of everything and staring blankly at his pasta, pretty much on the sidelines. Calypso has her arms folded on the table and she hid her head in them. Judging by the sniffles coming from her direction and the constant shivering and trembling, I think she's crying too.

And me? I'm still in shock by what I just heard.

Percy is gone, who knows where he went, and Rachel is currently MIA.

Piper stood up, causing all the phones to snap into her direction. She glared at the cameras before she dipped her head to whisper something in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth didn't respond, so Piper stood _her_ up and left the cafeteria, Annabeth sobbing in her wake.

I had a migraine from all this drama. It made me want to up chuck what little I had to eat for lunch all over the cream colored linoleum tiles.

Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, but I knew this wasn't the end.

For once, I absolutely _despised_ social media. No doubt, this would be all over YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, heck, even Google+ by the time the sun set.

The warning bell rang, and the students were _still_ filming. I laid my head down on the table and groaned.

 _I really wish I wasn't famous._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay! So all you Percabeth shippers all probably want to murder me, throw my deceased flesh to the wolves, and spill my blood on the ancient stones right now, but I assure you, this story** _ **will**_ **be Percabeth. But there will be Perachel in this fic, so beware.**

 **But yeah, I really liked writing this story, even though I sort of cried when they broke up… maybe… thanks for reading!**

 **I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story, it's amazing. Like literally, this is my most popular story I've** _ **ever**_ **written.**

 **Please check out my other story: Champions of the Stars! Chapter 2 came out earlier, so yeah!**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A Party You Say?

Frank's POV

This is bad, guys. This is real bad. They won't even _look_ at each other anymore…

Well… it's more of _Percy_ ignoring _her_ , and _she_ getting mad and giving up… but still.

And what's worse is that Percy seems to be getting closer and closer to Rachel Dare…

The Breakup was two Tuesday's ago, it's Thursday now. Everyone is buzzing about a house party that's supposed to happen in a few weeks or something like that.

Personally, I'm feeling a little indifferent to the whole thing, since parties aren't really my scene. But Piper and Jason want to go, despite Hazel and my begging off, Percy and Annabeth ignoring them (spending the time openly checking each other out and glaring at the check out-er when the check out-ee notices the check out-er checking them out… if that made any sense), and Leo staying silent.

Speaking of Leo, I'm a little worried about the dude. I mean, sure we aren't the closest of friends, but that still doesn't mean I don't care about him at all.

He's been acting really closed off and distant lately. Like, he's stepping back and watching all of this happen, and doing nothing about it, like he was stuck on the bench or whatever.

Hazel wants me to be nicer to him because he looks just like her ex boyfriend from Alaska, and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that.

Like, " _Oh yeah, be nice to the annoying jokester who makes fun of you a lot because he looks a lot like my ex,_ "

How am I supposed to respond to that?

"Mr. Zhang! Can you repeat my question please?" A stern voice snapped at me from the front of the room.

My head went up so fast I think I almost got vertical whiplash… was that even a thing?

I looked up to find Mrs. Kennedy glaring at me from the front of the room. The rest of the students were staring at me too, but with more of amusement and interest than maliciousness.

Mrs. Kennedy was a middle aged woman who insisted upon wearing tight pencil skirts, blouses, blazers, and heels. Her graying blonde hair was always tied back in a tight bun that made her veins pop out, and her glasses were always sitting before her eyes, or perching on her pointy upturned nose. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept a yardstick in her closet just for hitting children cross the hands with whenever they got in trouble.

"What was that, Mrs. Kennedy?" I politely questioned.

Her celery green eyes narrowed as she pursed her thin lips into a tight scowl. "Can you please repeat the question I asked you previously, Mr. Zhang?"

I blushed and squirmed a little. "What question?"

Snickers and giggles wafted over the room, and I felt myself turning redder. What was this, 3rd grade?

"I see, you weren't paying attention. Instead, you decided it would be better for you to catch up on sleep." She snarled.

I didn't answer, for fear she actually _would_ reach into her closet and whap me across the palms with three feet of wooden terror.

In other words, her yardstick.

"Mr. Zhang, instead of sleeping around with that child of a girlfriend of yours, you should be spending your nights sleeping in your bed, so when you come to class you are bright eyed and wide awake. I will leave you with a warning, but if it happens again you'll be sent to the Dean's office."

I resisted the urge to flip her off in agitation after her little speech. The fact that she was insinuating that hazel and I… sleep together is not only disturbing, but immature.

The bell rang before I could respond, which was good, because a butt loud of Chinese curses were about to spill out.

Everyone else left the room with their heads bowed, trying to lower their snickers as Mrs. Kennedy smiled smugly at me without warmth or humor. I glared at her in response and left.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Piper's POV

I actually got a chance to corner Percy today. It happened right before we went into the locker rooms to change for PE.

"Hey! Perce!" I called after him.

Percy had his backpack slung over one shoulder when he turned around. His messy black hair seemed messier than usual and his vibrant sea green eyes seemed dimmer also.

"Oh," was the first thing he said when he saw me.

I swatted him arm. "Gee, thanks for making me feel so loved, Jackson."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, McLean?"

I have to admit, that hurt a little when he said that. "What's up with you, Percy? You seem… off lately."

He sighed heavily and ran a few fingers through his hair. I swear on my life that his eyes seemed to have aged 40 years in those two seconds. "I honestly don't know, Piper. I-I thought I was doing the right thing, breaking up with her. I mean, it _seemed_ right at the time… but now… I don't know. It's hard, man. Like, I think I'm falling for another girl, but I can't help but compare her to Annabeth, which isn't fair for her. And…well… I honestly don't know. I just want all of this to end." His voice cracked at the end of his speech.

I didn't know how to respond. We just stood their in awkward silence. The warning bell rang, shaking our thoughts.

Percy snapped back to attention and glanced down the hall towards the gym. "Look, I'm going to have to go, Piper. Sorry,"

I waved off his apology, "Its fine. I'm headed there myself, actually."

He nodded and gave me a half hearted half smile. "Thanks for this Piper, I guess I really needed it. Things still don't make sense anymore than they did… but I feel a lot less confused now."

I nodded and patted his shoulder. "That's what friends are for, Percy."

He nodded again and turned away from me to continue his walk down the hall.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy's POV

After my sort of heart-to-heart in the hallway with Piper, I was really dreading my next class.

Everyone has heard of The Breakup, and _everyone_ won't stop whispering about it. And the last thing I need is for the mouthy, pushy, judgmental couch yelling at me to do more push ups or shit.

It's been getting fucking annoying.

When I finally reached the locker room, all talk temporarily hushed as I stopped by my locker.

I ignored the guys glancing at me through the corners of their eyes and muttering rumors amongst themselves through the sides of their mouths as they edged towards the doorway that lead into the gym.

Jason approached me; his PE uniform rumpled and wrinkled a little, something that never happened to his clothes. He clapped me on the back, "Hey there, dude, what's up?"

I told him what happened in the hallway with Piper, but did it quietly so the eavesdroppers that I should formally call my classmates wouldn't hear.

I don't know who said that only girls like to gossip. The person is a drop dead stereotypical sexist retarded douchedick.

Jason nodded. "I don't know what to tell you, Perce. Maybe you should pull back for awhile, y'know? I mean, you only broke up with her two weeks ago. It'll be sort of player-ish if you rebounded with… ahem… _her_ so soon."

I agreed with him, but I still felt empty. "Do you think I should get back together with her, Jason?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I would tell you to do what your heart tells you, but I'm not an expert in that area. Talk to Piper again, she's the love guru around here."

I ran another hand through my hair. My stomach gurgled, even though I wasn't hungry. "But my heart isn't _telling me anything_ , Jason. I feel so friggin _empty_. It hurts… I forgot what it was like to be single… I had her for so long…"

Jason gave me a pat on the back. I sat down on one of the benches and tried to ignore the rumbling that was going down in my gut as I hid my face in my hands. I coughed.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Jason warily asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Woah, dude, you're pale."

I looked back down and leaned against the lockers. "Tell coach that I'm not feeling well. I'm going to visit the nurse," I murmured.

Jason nodded and I stumbled up to trip myself going into the bathroom. I threw the stall door open and staggered downwards.

I tried my best to ignore the stench wafting out of the toilet bowl and gripped the sides of the stall walls. I felt my tiny breakfast rising up.

When I was done vomiting, I coughed again and slumped against the floor. I felt weak all of a sudden.

"Percy?" I heard Jason's voice call from the locker room. I could barely call back.

The echo of his foot steps got louder as he neared the bathroom and found me lying on the cold tile floors.

"Oh my god! Percy! What the hell happened to you?" he called to me.

I turned my head and smiled a little. The harsh fluorescent light reflection blocked out most of his face, so I could only see his mouth hanging open and the outline of his glasses.

I finally managed to find my voice and coughed even more. "I don't know, bro. I feel a little nauseous."

Jason wrapped his large hands around my forearms and gripped them before pulling me up. I stumbled a little, feeling dizzy.

"You really need to see the nurse," He told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and slung my arm over his shoulders.

I could barely nod. My eyesight swam and my head pounded in my ears. His voice sounded like I was underwater; muffled and wavery. Without meaning to, I staggered forward and nearly slammed into the sports balls cabinet.

Was it there earlier?

How did I miss it?

Jason hauled me against him and led me out of the locker room. My breaths were coming heavier, and the headache drilled harder against my skull. The pain only grew more and more.

The class was currently engaged in a game of basketball when we came out. One by one, they stopped and stared.

I was sweating now, and my hair was plastered to my forehead as my chest heaved and heaved.

"Stay with me, Jackson," Jason murmured in my ear as we made our way to the door.

Then I saw her, clear across the room.

Even from far away, I could see the concern in her eyes. Her honey blonde thick hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was dressed in the standard black shorts with a gold stripe and red t shirt. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she studied me.

Our eyes met for a brief moment; sea green on stormy grey. She bit her lip and even from here, I could see the hurt flash in those eyes before she turned away.

I suddenly felt even sicker than before.

What was wrong with me? Why did I break up with her?

One of the girls around her cracked a joke and she forced a small smile and faked a laugh.

I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on the floor. Jason surged forward to catch me, but it was too late, my head had already slammed against the wooden floors. I heard her cry out, despite our current situation.

The rest of the students gasped, and I vaguely registered Coach Adams calling the school office for the nurse.

My headache was almost unbearable now. The lights above glared down at me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt empty, nothing felt right.

And I had no idea what to do.

But all those thoughts soon didn't matter, because the headache lessened and my consciousness slipped away.

Annabeth's POV

To say I was terrified would be a major understatement.

When Percy passed out near the gym doors, I gasped loudly, which surprised everyone, even me.

Jason tried to haul him up, but Percy was already gone. His eyes were closed and his head hung limply against his neck. His skin was sweaty and pale.

The nurse burst into the gym, seemingly running for her life. She aided Coach Adams and Jason in carrying him into the nurse's office while the rest of us just stood around, desperately trying to take in what just happened.

Piper came up to me and pulled me into a hug, and before I knew it, I was bawling my eyes out.

The tears that refused to come out of my eyes two weeks ago when Percy broke up with me now had their time to shine as they rushed out. Girls cast me sideways glances and murmured things to each other, but I honestly didn't care.

So I broke down and drowned myself in sobs and retched gasps. Piper was a great friend through it all, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words into my ear.

My chest heaved as tears streamed down my face. And before I knew it, I wasn't only crying because of The Breakup, I was crying over everyone who I had known who died.

And the lyrics from the night of the concert flashed in my head.

 _Below my soul, I feel an engine_

 _Collapsing as it sees the pain_

Things seemed so much more simpler back then. What I wouldn't give to have that life back.

Back before this treacherous _beast_ people call high school ruined my life.

Back before Percy and I became so distant.

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now_

 _There's nothing left to say now_

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now_

And that's what I intend to do. I'm giving up on everything. I can't do it anymore.

Percy and I really are done.

But I felt empty, nothing felt right.

And I had no idea what to do.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's the chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chappie, actually. It was fun writing down the descriptions and everything.**

 **Thanks for reading! I love you so, so, so, so,** _ **so**_ **much!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – You'll Never Know

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a stiff, low cot. There were plaid cotton curtains hanging in the windows, but they were each pulled away and the sunlight trickled in.

I shifted a little and groaned. I still felt nauseous, but not the get-away-from-me-I'm-about-to-throw-up type of nauseous, more of the I-just-threw-up-and-i-have-that-weird-taste-in-my-mouth-and-the-taste-makes-me-want-to-puke-all-over-again type of nauseous. I shifted again.

"Careful." I heard a soft voice say.

That's when I realized that I wasn't alone.

 _Both_ Rachel and Annabeth were sitting on plastic chairs across the room.

Oh my god… could this get anymore awkward?

"Percy?" I heard another voice call.

Shit… it could.

Piper walked into the room, carrying a cup of water. Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_. She knows my feelings about Rachel… shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

Please excuse my language, but I assure you, you've never had your ex, your crush, and the girl who you told your secret crush to (who just so happens to be your ex's best friend, mind you) all in the same room at the same time before.

And I sure as hell don't recommend it.

I wiped a hand over my face and sat up. I noticed that I was wearing only an under shirt and my PE shorts.

"What happened?" I asked Piper, blinking hard, trying to get the black spots out of my eyes.

"Nurse says that you had a stomach bug that's been lying dormant for weeks. Earlier today it finally "attacked," Piper did the bendy finger gesture, "you. Since you hadn't had lunch yet, all you threw up was pretty much bile."

I nodded. "So, I see I have many fans." I threw a teasing glance at the blonde and redhead sitting on the chairs.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled while Annabeth bit her lip before looking down to study the floor. Something about that made my feel even guiltier.

I locked eyes with Piper; silently pleading for a favor. She understood and nodded.

"Rachel, why don't we give these two some space." She reached for Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked at her like a deer caught in headlights: wide eyed. Piper sent her a pointed look. Rachel caught my eye and I nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later, Rachel. Save me a seat at lunch, okay?" I raised a hand.

She nodded and gave me a soft smile before she disappeared behind the door.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at Annabeth. She was sitting on the chair, staring back at me. Her gray orbs swirled with undefined emotions. She bit her lip again and turned away.

I sighed again and stood up. Her attention snapped to me as I made my way over to her. I stooped and grabbed her hands.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She turned her head and stared right into my eyes.

"What do you want, Percy?" She muttered back.

I could tell she was fighting tears. "I'm sorry,"

"What for? Are you sorry for getting mad? Are you sorry for overeating? Or are you sorry for breaking up with me in front of hundreds of people?" She stared down at our interlocked hands.

I didn't respond. She got the message and pulled away.

"I know you like Rachel, Percy. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her, or talk to her. It might not be as big as… as what we used to be, but it's still noticeable." She sniffed. I noticed her eyes were a little red rimmed.

And was it me or was she looking prettier than before?

I mentally shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I wasn't fair to Annabeth, and especially not Rachel.

I sat down on the floor. We sat in empty silence.

"Percy," Annabeth started.

I looked up into her eyes. They were soft.

"What are we doing here?" She whispered.

I fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Annabeth?"

She waved at the distance between us. "What are we doing? Where did we go wrong? It's just…" She trailed off and looked down.

Never before in the ten years that I've known Annabeth has she acted like this. Gone was the feisty girl who wasn't afraid to kick anyone's butt, and in her place was a subdued broken hearted who went by the name of Annabeth.

Did I break her heart?

Judging by the way she was acting, I most likely shattered it.

I raked a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. Annabeth remained silent.

Outside, I could hear the traffic roaring down the street: tire screeches, car honks, and faint curse words being yelled between drivers.

Annabeth stood up. My gaze cracked back to her form.

Only then, did I notice her outfit. She had changed out of her gym uniform and traded them for a pair of light blue jeans, light gray Converse, her favorite gray owl tank top, and a light thin sweater. Her wavy blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her thundercloud gray eyes that were usually sparking with intelligence and wit, were now dim and emotionless.

She fiddled with the hem of her tank top. "Look, Percy. I don't know what we're doing here. Like, one second I'm ready to slap you in the face and the next you make me want to kiss you."

I blushed a little at that. Straight forward and to the point, like always **(A/N: I know, Annabeth isn't really like that, but oh well. Life goes on)**.

Annabeth continued, "But you… you're like a complicated math problem. I know I can figure you out, but something's holding me back. We need to figure out where we stand, Jackson. And until then… I think I'm going to need a little space,"

I was dumbfounded, to say in the least. "Are you… breaking up with me? After I broke up with you?"

She shrugged. "If that's how you want to take it,"

"How is this going to work, Annabeth? We _live in the same house_ , for crying out loud."

"It's possible for us to stay out of each other's way, Percy. We literally have only two classes together and one of those is with Rachel. I'm sure she'll keep you busy." She muttered sarcastically.

The way she said that made me feel even guiltier. What was I doing? We've only been single for sixteen days and already I'm crushing on another girl.

I stood up and reached for Annabeth. She jerked away, but I could see what was happening.

Her red rimmed eyes were watering a lot quicker now. I gently took her wrist and pulled her towards me. She struggled, but after a few moments of hesitation, she gave up.

I encircled my arms around her and she sobbed into my shoulder.

Now, you might be thinking: _Percy, what the hell are you doing, you idiot? You're screwing things up! She's your ex! You crush (who just so happens to have a crush on you, maybe) is waiting for you in the cafeteria!_

Well, I have an answer to that: Just because Annabeth and I aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we still can't be close. Sure, we'll never be the same again, but still.

I patted her back, "Hey, it-it'll be okay."

"No it won't! You ruined everything! We were supposed to go to college together, you idiot." She bit back through her tears.

My guilt only grew more and more. She sobbed out all her plans for us. And the dread in my stomach turned into a cement lump.

And then something changed. I can honestly say that I didn't know how it happened. One second we were holding each other in our arms, and the next our faces are two inches apart and I'm staring into her eyes.

I could feel her breath on my cheek. Her hair smelled like lemon soap, as usual.

I don't know who moved first. I think we both did, at the same time.

We leaned in and our lips touched.

I won't get into all the details and eternally scar you people (I'm not heartless), so I'm only going to say this.

I really, really, really, really, _really_ missed kissing Annabeth.

Now, you might say that I'm being a complete player, and I'm ashamed to say that I agree with you. But… what can I do? Annabeth's amazing, and I was a complete idiot for breaking up with her.

The next thing I knew I had gently pushed her against the wall and her arms were wrapped around the back of my neck.

Everything felt so _right_.

But all of that ended when the door flew open and Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked through.

Rachel's POV

To say I was surprised when I walked into the nurse's office would most likely be the understatement of the year.

There they were, trapped in a full blown make out session.

Percy had pushed her against the wall. Her arms were encircled around his neck and her left leg was itching upwards. He had his hands sent onto her waist and was driving her closer.

As soon as I stepped in they pulled away, but it's was already too late.

I felt miserable.

Annabeth's face was red as she maddeningly attempted to straighten her shirt. Her lips were a bit swollen and her hair was mangled.

Percy was pretty much the same way. Except he had the decency to look down.

I was speechless and my voice got caught in my throat.

There were so many things I wanted to say, but they wouldn't come out. They refused to come out.

I felt like I had been cheated on, which didn't make sense, as we weren't even dating in the first place.

Annabeth stared right at me. I stared right back. Her eyes swirled with many emotions: regret, guilt, shame, but worst of all, a hint of triumph.

Some part of me wanted to call her a heartless, conniving, witch. But that was the girl side of me, the jealous side, the unreasonable side.

If anything, _I_ was the heartless, conniving, witch. In a way, I had pulled Percy right into my arms. As soon as he broke up with her, I approached him.

I lied to him. I pretended that I didn't know about their fall out. But I knew, boy I knew. And I trapped him.

My miserable ness faded away and shame replaced it.

I had played them like a basketball. I practically stole him away from her.

She had every right to get him back. She had every right to kiss him.

And I won't stop her.

But that doesn't mean I won't stop liking him.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was hoping for more drama, and this didn't end as well as I planned. But it's okay, because I have something even more dramatic. Do you guys think I sort of need to include their fame more in here? I think I do. The next chapter has a gig in it, by the way.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I have a new story coming out! It's called Enchanted Raven. It's about a daughter of Hecate, who struggles to get over her fears. Be on the look out! I'll try to keep you guys updated ;P**

 **So yeah, that's all.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Gig

Piper's POV

 **Whoever invented mathematics is a prick.** __ **I'm writing my obituary at the moment. How does history fare, my dear lady?**

I grinned down at the text on the screen on my phone and quickly ducked under my desk, pretending to look for a dropped pencil.

I quickly responded to Jason's message with a _'_ **Sucks to be you right now huh. Mrs. Reimer won't shut up about the Civil War. Kill me now.** _'_

Jason's response came almost immediately. ' **I'd rather not. Dr. McClain is being super annoying. Crap, I'm about to get caught, see ya at dismissal.** '

I quickly said my goodbyes and straightened in my seat just as Mrs. Reimer turned around.

She swept the room with a hard and cold glare and turned back to the whiteboard. I squinted hard, trying to read her tiny handwriting.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Reimer?" I raised by hand.

The she-devil froze and slowly (slower than molasses) turned around. Her icy blue gray eyes were narrowed as she peered at my raised hand.

"What was that, Miss McLean?" She called out.

I retracted my hand and repeated the question. She stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

The silence was deafening.

Finally, Mrs. Reimer seemed to have gotten impatient and she took of her glasses before slamming then on the desk. Her hand flew to her pencil skirt encased hip as she tapped her high heeled foot angrily.

She stared back at me with hate filled eyes. I stared blankly back at her and opened my mouth to repeat the question once again.

"Miss McLean," She started.

I prepared myself for a lecture.

"When you come to class, I expect you to be fully prepared with your books, your notes, your pencils, and your notebook," She counted the supplies off on her fingers and then turned to the board. "These notes," she gestured to the indefinable squiggly black ink lines, "Are covering what you learned last week. They should already be in your notebook."

I swallowed down my embarrassment and spoke up again. "But ma'am, I have dyslexia and-"

She lifted a hand to silence me. "Miss McLean, if you finish that sentence I am going to have to send you to the Dean's office for talking back to a teacher. Now if you'll remain silent for the remainder of the period, so I can continue on with this lesson, I'll ignore your offenses."

I sunk down in my chair and felt my ears turning red. I nodded, "Yes, ma'am,"

Mrs. Reimer nodded and turned back to the board. I sensed at least half a dozen pairs of eyes on me.

And then a sound pierced through the deafening silence.

My ring tone.

Mrs. Reimer turned around again as I was fishing my phone out of my pocket to turn it off.

I wish I had set it to vibrate before I left for school this morning.

Damn it.

I attempted to turn it off without the she demon seeing it, but life wouldn't be life if it happened that way would it?

" _Ms. McLean_ ," She snapped.

I looked up, frozen still like a deer stuck in headlights. She had me trapped and we both knew it,

When she saw my expression Mrs. Reimer's face changed and her tone turned into something sickly sweet. I swallowed the hard lump that had settled in my throat and barely managed to croak out a response.

"Yes, Mrs. Reimer?"

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"But, what about your lesson-"

"Oh, but I'm sure your _phone call_ is _much_ more important than my lesson. Please, answer it. _I insist_ ," She purred.

I resisted the urge to throw up and pulled out my phone. I didn't know whether to be thankful or be angry that it was still ringing.

I cautiously answered it, feeling the silence of the room as prying students tried to hear my conversation.

"McLean? Why the hell did it take you so long to answer?" A familiar aggravated voice immediately blared at me.

I almost groaned. Of all the people to call me, it just _had_ to be _him_.

"McLean? You there?"

" _Yes_ , Mr. Dean, I'm here." I told him in my calmest voice.

"Good. I have news."

I admit, I perked up a bit when I heard that. "Oh yeah? What type of news?"

"I got a gig for you down at a local bar tomorrow night,"

I almost choked on air. "A gig? At a local _bar_? What are we, country singers? No way am I going to agree to this, Dean. We have a reputation to uphold. I think you're forgetting that we're going on _tour_ in a few months."

The line was silent for a ten second count.

"The owner is paying you guys 500 dollars each,"

I was instantly suspicious. "That's a bit much for only one night. And there are seven of us. That's 3.5 grand, Mr. Dean."

Students perked up at the number of how much money I mentioned.

"You get free t shirts,"

"I have enough,"

"You get to skip school,"

"Now I'm listening."

"And you don't have to do homework."

"Sold."

"Thank you."

"No problem. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Dean." I lied.

"Quit it with the lies, McLean. We both know we'd rather suck Queen Latifah's toenails than talk to each other."

With that disturbing thought, I hung up.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The bar was buzzing and eerily quiet as the rest of the Seven and I set up backstage. Annabeth and Percy were tense around each other and refused to look at the other person.

I just hope that their tension won't get in the way of our songs tonight.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The crowd went wild as we played our last song for the night. Percy plastered a smile on his face and called out, "Thanks for everything, folks! This last song is our newest addition to Wars Over the Summer! Hope you like it!"

 **Bleeding Out (by Imagine Dragons)**

 **Bold = Percy,** _ **Bold Italics = Jason,**_ _Italics = Annabeth_ Underlined = Piper, _**Bold Underlined Italics = Everyone**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **So if the last thing that I do**_

 _ **Is bring you down**_

 _ **I'll bleed out for you**_

 _ **So I bare my skin**_

 _ **And I count my sins**_

 _ **And I close my eyes**_

 _ **And I take it in**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out for you, for you**_

 **When the day has come**

 **That I lost my way around**

 **And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground**

 **When the sky turns gray**

 **And everything is screaming**

 **I will reach inside**

 **Just to find my heart is beating**

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

' _ **Cause I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **So if the last thing that I do**_

 _ **Is bring you down**_

 _ **I'll bleed out for you**_

 _ **So I bare my skin**_

 _ **And I count my sins**_

 _ **And I close my eyes**_

 _ **And I take it in**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**_

 **When the hour is nigh**

 **And hopelessness is sinking in**

 **And the wolves all cry**

 **To fill the night with hollering**

 **When your eyes are red**

 **And emptiness is all you know**

 **With the darkness fed**

 **I will be your scarecrow**

You tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

' _ **Cause I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **So if the last thing that I do**_

 _ **Is bring you down**_

 _ **I'll bleed out for you**_

 _ **So I bare my skin**_

 _ **And I count my sins**_

 _ **And I close my eyes**_

 _ **And I take it in**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**_

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

 **I'm bleeding out for you**

' _ **Cause I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **So if the last thing that I do**_

 _ **Is bring you down**_

 _ **I'll bleed out for you**_

 _ **So I bare my skin**_

 _ **And I count my sins**_

 _ **And I close my eyes**_

 _ **And I take it in**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out**_

 _ **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**_

We all grinned, out of breath, as the crowd went wild once again at the end of our song. Percy pumped his fist in the air and yelled out his thanks, which earned him even more applause.

Then we all went backstage and changed our clothes.

Time to mingle with the fans.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guys, this is bad. I've hit a writer's block… help me! This stinks!**

 **But yeah, thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Kiss

Rachel's POV

An hour after they played their last song the Seven were still signing autographs, taking pictures, and talking/laughing with their fans.

I sipped my flat water with a twist of lime, not really into getting drunk tonight. After all, I had school tomorrow.

I swung around on my bar stool and kicked my legs, feeling like a little kid. I was sitting by myself, not that I cared much. It was a lot more fun to study the other occupants of the bar and make up little stories for them.

I gazed down at my outfit. It wasn't much; just light wash skinny jeans with a few rips, studded combat boots, a blank white t shirt, and a red and black long sleeved plaid flannel. My usually frizzy red hair was freshly curled, which I appreciated.

I watched as Annabeth excused herself from the big lump of fans and started for the bathroom. Her wavy blonde hair seemed longer than usual, and it stood out really well against her black lace slip dress, three quarter black leggings, and black combat boots.

I took another gulp of my water and set the glass on the counter. The bartender zipped over to refill my glass.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided that I had enough of water. "Can I have a champagne instead?" I asked him.

The bartender nodded. When he returned with my glass, he lingered at my spot longer than usual.

The dude was cute, that's for sure. He had deep dark blue eyes, black brown hair, bronze tanned skin, pinkish lips, and a teeny tiny bit of stubble. He reminded me of a fanfiction character that I loved; Eros Petrakis.

His eyes dropped to my chest, and for once, I didn't care. I honestly deserved it, what with wearing a white shirt.

He leaned over the counter, his lips pulled into a playful smirk. My heart thumped. He wasn't seriously about to flirt with me was he?

"What's your name?" He asked. When he spoke, his voice was deep and rich.

Without my consent, my cheeks reddened. I decided to play along. "Yeah, I would tell you, but my Mother told me never to tell a guy my name unless I know him."

He smirked wider. "But how will I get to know you if you tell me your name?"

I gave him my own smirk and tossed my hair over my shoulder. I placed an elbow on the counter and leaned on it. "Call me whatever you want," I said with a shrug. Then I added, "Except for RED, anything but RED,"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

There was no way I was going to tell this stranger that I only allowed my crush to call me RED.

What the- Why did I even care? Why was I entertaining this guy?

 _Because he's so friggin yummy, doofus_. My heart replied.

The dude tapped his chin with mock brainstorming. He shrugged and then fixed his blue eyes on me. He grinned, showing off pearly whites. "I guess I'm going to have to call you Dare."

My heart stopped. I was about to question him how he knew my last name, but then my brain cut in and I saw reason. He obviously didn't know my last name, and I wasn't going to tell him that. So I settled for a raised eyebrow and biting my lip. "And why's that?"

He leaned in so his lips were pressed against my ear. I was surprised to find that he didn't smell like booze. Instead, he smelled like cologne and aftershave. He smelled a lot like a business man should smell like.

"'Cause, sweetheart, with those looks, it's like you're _daring_ me to kiss you," He mumbled.

I blushed and I'm pretty sure a gasp escaped my lips. The bartender leaned back, satisfied, and winked at me.

I struggled to regain my composure. And when I did, I was determined.

You want to do this, Hot Stuff. Fine, two can play that game.

I took a sip of my champagne and tossed my hair again, hoping for a tousled look. "So, what do you do, Bartender Guy?"

The bartender smiled. "I'd prefer if you called me Lucas, Dare."

I grinned. "Well then. What do you do, Lucas?"

He shrugged. "I'm a senior at Goode High School. I work here part time, trying to get enough money so I can buy my own place. What about you, Dare?"

I twirled my finger along the rim of my glass. With the other hand I traced my hand up and down my thighs. Then I looked over to him. His eyes were glued to my legs.

Perfect.

Don't ask me why I was acting like this. I had no idea. Maybe it was the champagne. Maybe it was Lucas's smoking hot looks. Maybe it was me.

"I'm a junior at Spring Brooke. I'm more into art and photography, really. My dad wants me to be like him, but I say fuck that."

Lucas laughed. "I can imagine. So, Dare, please tell me. Why is a hot girl like you doing here, alone, at a bar?"

My heat thumped. He thinks I'm hot? Well that's a first.

But I couldn't let him know that, obviously. So I took the flirtatious approach. I leaned in (seductively, hopefully) and traced a finger along his bare arm.

Lucas tried to hold in a shiver as goose bumps became visible. I laughed a little.

"What are you insinuating, Lucas?" I raised an eyebrow.

He grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. Lucas groaned.

"Are you single?" He asked.

I smirked and stared him in the eye. The tables have turned, bitch. "Do I look taken?"

His eyes slid down to my chest and then quickly snapped up to me. He bit his lip. "I don't know, it's hard to tell."

What I did next was so sudden that not even I was aware that I was going to do it.

I leaned over the counter and grabbed his face. Once we were so close that I could feel the heat emanating off his lips, I murmured to him, "See for yourself."

Then I pressed my lips against his.

For some reason, it felt right. A bit _too_ right. I slipped onto the bar counter and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands subconsciously ran their fingers through his hair at the base of his head.

Lucas put his hands on my waist and the cup of my cheek. His lips were soft and warm and… just amazing.

He did everything I thought would happen with my first kiss with Percy.

 _Percy_.

With a jolt, I remembered where I was. I was in a bar. I was here to support my crush and his band.

I almost jerked away from Lucas, but in the end I decided not to. So instead, I slowly broke it off.

He was slightly out of breath and his lips were still puckered.

I smirked with a raised eyebrow at him and polished my champagne.

As Lucas was catching his breath, I quickly threw a quick glance around the room.

My eyes caught on Percy. He was talking to Annabeth in a corner. He had no way of looking at me unless he took a 180 turn.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Lucas.

"Whoa…" He breathed.

I smirked again. "So what do you think? Am I taken?"

"You have to be."

I laughed. "Yeah, no. I'm a single Pringle, dude."

He gaped at me. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my entire life,"

He nodded.

I saw that the Seven were leaving through my peripheral vision. I hopped down from the bar stool. "See ya around, Hot Stuff."

Lucas grinned at me. "You too, Dare."

I sent him a wink and was on my way.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, I know, Rachel was so OC in this chapter, but you guys don't understand. I had to, you'll see later on.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows. I love you guys so much! Thanks for the suggestions too, I did take them into account.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I have a new story out (I always have a new story out) called Heart of the Sea. Can you guys please check it out? It would mean a lot.**

 **But yeah, that's all for now.**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Brief Hangover and Flashbacks

Rachel's POV

I flopped over on my bed and groaned.

Was it possible to have hangover from only one glass of champagne? Which I had two days ago?

I doubted it, but that's how I felt like. Already I had up chucked last nights dinner, and my head pounded in my ears like a drum.

Yet it was only noon.

I. Need. Ibuprofen and water. _Now_.

I dragged myself out of bed. I almost slipped on a stray paintbrush, but I kicked it out of the way before I could harm myself any further. Having done that, I trudged downstairs, looking for breakfast. Hopefully, it would stay down long enough to digest.

The house was quieter than usual, because Mom and Dad had given the staff a day off, except for Isaac, our driver.

I walked into the kitchen. Everything in it was made of stainless steel, giving it a masculine and modern look. My parents liked it, but I really despised it. It just made the house seem even colder than it already was.

I checked a side window to catch a glimpse of the driveway, wondering if any cars were parked. I saw Mom's black Cadillac sitting on the pavement, but that was it.

Dad was most likely off in Detroit, or Chicago, or Baltimore, or whatever big name city doing business.

I opened the fridge, hoping that there was food.

No such luck, the cook had picked it clean, save for a carton of lemon yogurt.

I shrugged, deciding that it was better than nothing, and grabbed a spoon.

A roar of water could be heard outside. Curious, I walked out the back door, into our landscaped backyard, wondering what caused that noise.

I wish I hadn't done that.

A spray of water splashed me in the face, and I screeched. The water was immediately shut off.

I dropped my yogurt in the grass and wrung out my hair. My tank top and pajama shorts were sopping wet with freezing water.

A light blonde head popped out over the fence. I turned to face my neighbor. His pale blue eyes were wide.

"Holy Apollo, I'm so sorry for that, Rachel. I didn't mean to, I swear!" He gaped.

I waved my hand at him. "It's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?"

The boy looked up at the sky, his dark blonde eyebrows furrowed against his semi-pale skin. He shrugged. "It's a Saturday, Dare."

"You know what I meant."

He shrugged again. "I dunno, morning sickness, maybe?"

I snorted and continued to squeeze out the water from my hair. I cast the boy a sideways glance. "I can assure you from firsthand experience, you _do not_ have morning sickness,"

He smirked. I felt teeny tiny butterflies wafting around in my stomach. "Oh, did a bit of hangover bit you in the ass?"

I gave him the finger, desperately trying to kill the butterflies that were bouncing around like they belonged in my tummy. "Shut it, jackass."

The boy laughed and hopped over the fence with ease, landing softly in the grass. I froze, and my eyes dropped down to his… shirtless torso.

His skin wasn't so pale anymore, that's for sure. And he didn't look like a human scarecrow like I remembered. A _very_ defined six pack was sitting on his stomach **(A/N: guys help me, I'm writing this and I can't stop laughing at "sitting on his stomach" xDDD I'm so friggin weird… *cough* *whistle* *cough*… *crickets*… ahem, move along)**.

He slowly straightened. I looked away and continued to wring out my hair. Most of the water was out by now. I dropped my hands. Oh well, I hadn't taken a shower yet anyway.

My neighbor had grown out of his creepy stages. He no longer slaughtered stuffed animals. He no longer looked like a walking skeleton. He no longer was an old fashioned, insulting, conniving, evil, back stabbing, power hungry jerk.

He walked over to me with a smile. I grinned sarcastically back, and fought the urge to blush. The butterflies grew.

"Hey there, Rachel." He greeted me warmly.

"Hi, Octavian." I smiled.

"Sorry about that," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I blushed this time. When did he get so hot in his own way anyway?

I pulled at my curls and almost groaned. Great, now they would be even frizzier than before. "It's fine." I lied.

Octavian nodded, shooting me a white toothed grin and my heart did jumping jacks.

True, Octavian Augur was two years older than I was, 19 and a freshman at Yale University. Something had happened to him those few months that his father shipped him away a few years ago.

When he came back, he was a new person. He was kinder, funnier, and wasn't as power hungry. His wardrobe changed, he had started to work out more often, and he caught more attention from girls.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

He laughed. "My dad wanted me to install the new sprinkler. I had just turned it on when you came outside."

I nodded. "So, does it work? 'Cause I hate to think that I got soaked for nothing," I teased.

He blushed, and that made me inwardly grin in satisfaction. Octavian shrugged, "I dunno, maybe, maybe not. I'd suggest you stay inside your house for the whole weekend."

My stomach gurgled and I shivered a little. A breeze had brushed by, making my skin feel colder as my tank top and shorts were still sopping. "I don't think that'll be a problem," I told him as I studied the backyard.

Octavian didn't answer.

"Octavian?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence.

"Earth to Augur…"

Even more silence, complete with the crickets.

I turned back to him and saw that Octavian's eyes were glued to something that below my neck and above my ribs. And it definitely wasn't my collarbone.

I looked down and felt my cheeks redden.

Here I was, standing outside in a wet tank top, a wet _white_ tank top. And my nipples were poking through the shirt.

I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow. Octavian's head shot up so fast he almost got vertical whiplash… if that was a real thing.

Octavian fixed his (ahem, _gorgeous_ ) pale blue eyes on my face. His cheeks turned a scarlet color. My eyebrow inched higher.

"So… is there anything you'd like to share about your… er… _shocking discoveries_?" I asked.

Octavian bit his lip to keep something in. His eyes flickered as he snuck another glance downwards. My heart stopped. There was only one time in my entire life that I'd seen him look at me like that…

 _Don't think about that now_ , I chided. _You'll start crying in front of the reason why you're crying and that won't do any good for anyone._

"Rachel?" I heard a female voice call.

I cursed under my breath. She was awake.

I turned back to Octavian. "You should go before she catches you out here. Something tells me you don't want to go to court for trespassing,"

Octavian nodded and sprinted for the fence. I watched him go.

"Rachel!" The voice called again, more impatient this time.

"Coming!" I called back and hurried into the house.

I entered the kitchen and made my way to the front hall where she was standing in all her glory, my mother.

She must've been going to a meeting, because she was dressed in one of her fancier skirt suits. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a professional bun. Black stilettos were already on her feet.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked as politely as I could.

She wrinkled her nose as she looked at me up and down. She sniffed distastefully. "Rachel, what the fucking hell did you get yourself into?"

Yep, that was my mother. Despite being a successful lawyer, she wasn't afraid to curse at me.

I resisted the urge to scowl. "I was going to sit in the gazebo out back, but there was a sprinkler accident with Octavian Augur, and-"

She scowled. "The boy next door you say? Should I file a lawsuit and take this to-"

" _No_." I groaned.

"But-"

" _Mom_ , all I need to do is get a towel and everything will be fine. _There's no need to take this to court_."

She glanced down at me and shook her head before sighing deeply. "Okay, Rachel, is you say so. I'm heading down to the office for a meeting. Indigo will be here with groceries later, so go to a friend's house or paint your silly pictures to pass the time. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay, bye Mom."

She turned around, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door.

As soon as I heard her Cadillac peel out the driveway, I shot up the stairs.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

After I took a shower and drove out my headache with some Ibuprofen, I flopped over on my bed.

I thought back to what happened in the backyard. The way Octavian had looked at me…

I remembered the last time he had done that.

The night my life changed.

The night he threw a party celebrating the end of his junior year.

The night I formed my crush on him.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 *** * WARNING * ***

 **This next part might seem a bit steamy. No, it's not a mini lemon, I can't do that, as this is rated T. Anyways, if you guys aren't 13 or older… than yeah, skip this.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 _Flashback: 1 Year Earlier_

 _Octavian's house was packed with teenagers, most of whom I didn't know. Sweaty bodies grinded on each other in beat to the music. Drunken kids stumbled into vacant bedrooms to do things I didn't want to know._

 _I was dancing my ass off on his dining table, a bottle of vodka in my hand. My mini skirt was riding up on my thighs, and my tank top was bunched up and tied so it exposed my mid drift. I took another swig of alcohol and let the burning liquid slide down my throat. My tongue felt thick with alcohol._

 _Hands surrounded me, trying to touch me, and I giggled. I stopped dancing for a second and noticed a familiar blonde haired blue eyed boy chugging a beer._

 _I squealed. "Tavvy! Over here!"_

 _Octavian looked up and grinned. When he spoke, his words slurred. "HeythereRachel." Hiccup. "Wuzzareyourdoinupdereondatable?" (Wuzz are your doin up dere on da table?)_

 _I giggled. "I'm dancing silly,"_

 _He nodded. "CanItalktoyou," Hiccup. "Foraminute?" (Can I talk to you [hiccup] for a minute?0_

" _Sure thing, Tavvy." I purred._

 _He pushed past the sweaty guys and lifted me off the table. I giggled again,_

" _Wee! I can fly!"_

 _Octavian laughed like a maniac as he carried me into the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter. I trailed my finger along his bicep and hummed softly to myself. Octavian took a shot of beer and stared up at me._

 _I was about to ask him why he wanted to talk to me, but was stopped short as I looked into his eyes._

 _His sexy, lustful, beautifully gorgeous pale blue eyes._

" _You. Look. Really. Hot. Tonight. Rachel." Octavian hiccupped and grinned at me. He spoke slowly, I guess, to keep his words from blending together into one long word._

 _I blushed and purred. "Thanks you, Tavvy…"_

 _He nodded. "You're," Hiccup, "Welcome." Hiccup._

 _I got down from the counter and poured myself a few more shots of vodka. My eyesight turned hazy and my head spun as I chugged down the liquid. The bass of the pounding music seemed to beat in sync with my pending headache._

 _Not that I fucking cared. I was having the time of my life, goddammit._

 _Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft on my neck, and a pair of arms was circling around my waist. I gasped, but that soon turned into a giggle._

" _You're being really naughty," Hiccup. "Octavian."_

 _He grunted against my flesh. His hands traveled up to my ribs. They rubbed along the sides. "You're. Really. Hot. Rachel." Hiccup. Grunt. "Ilikeredheads." (I like redheads.)_

" _Do you now, Naughty Boy?" I giggled._

 _He nodded and groaned. "Mhm."_

 _I turned around in his grasp and traced my fingers along his chest. His hands were latched onto the curve of my waist and he rubbed his palms along there._

 _Octavian lowered his head and continued to suck on the skin right below my collarbone. He bit it._

 _He did that for awhile, just sucking on my skin and giving me hickeys._

 _Then I pushed his head up and kissed him. Octavian pulled me against him and ran his tongue over my lips, asking me for permission (even though he was drunk off his ass) to French kiss me. I parted my lips, giving him access._

 _He slid his tongue into my mouth and I pressed myself against him._

 _We made out for awhile before he pulled away from me._

" _Rachel?" He murmured against my lips. I could hear his request in his tone. I giggled and nodded._

" _Yes, Tavvy." I purred._

 _He lifted me up, his palms latched on my butt as he kissed me once more. I wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged his hips with my thighs._

 _Our lips never left each other's as he stumbled into his dark bedroom. He kicked the door closed and I locked it after him._

 _Octavian hurried over to his bed and he laid me down. He hovered over me and attacked my neck and shoulders, sucking and kissing and biting._

 _I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled away. He stared into my eyes. He bit his lip and his pupils dilated. Those lustful eyes…_

" _Octavian-" He shut me up with a kiss._

 _Then he pulled down his jeans and the rest was history._

 _When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I was lying down in a bed, half covered in sheets._

 _I felt my pillow rise and fall and I panicked. I quickly sat up and stared down at my pillow._

 _It turned out it wasn't a pillow, but a boy's chest._

 _My head pounded and I had to clamp my teeth shut to keep from throwing._

 _God, I hated alcohol._

 _I gazed down at the boys face. He had light blonde hair, a long upturned nose, slightly tanned skin, and sharp dark blonde eyebrows. His pink lips were set into a slight smile as he slept. Octavian._

 _I couldn't feel my legs and I peeked under the sheets._

 _And that's when I noticed we were both naked, our legs tangled up. A few drops of blood were lying under me and everything flew together like a puzzle._

 _The memories from last night trickled back and I wanted to cry._

 _Oh my God, I hated alcohol so fucking much._

 _Octavian and I had sex._

 _He took away my virginity._

 _I was no longer a virgin._

 _The realization hit me hard. My head pounded as I quickly slipped on one of his large shirts and struggled to get to the bathroom._

 _I flipped open the toilet cover and grasped the walls as I let loose all the contents I had consumed the night before._

 _When I was done, I flushed the toilet and splashed my face with water from the sink. I gazed into the mirror. My hair was a rats nest, my lips were swollen. I took note of the many hickeys that were littering my chest, neck, and shoulders. I felt around my inner thighs and sighed; even more._

 _I trudged back into Octavian's bedroom and debated whether leaving or not. I decided not to, as that would be a bitchy and slutty thing to do._

 _I nestled back into his side and he turned over onto his sides. Octavian moaned softly as he drove me closer to him and pressed my back against his chest._

 _He subconsciously began to suck on my shoulder. I felt myself getting lulled back to sleep._

 _Octavian moaned again as he rubbed his pelvis against my bare butt._

 _I probably would've protested, but I was already asleep._

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

My eyes stung with tears as I was finally brought back to reality.

Octavian didn't even remember what happened between us. That's what hurt the most, not my hymen ripping apart, but the fact that he didn't even remember that he took away my virginity.

I let the tears fall.

Why was my luck with boys so damn bad?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I'm sorry for the crappy ending… but… I couldn't do anything else. I admit, I got a bit lazy. Thanks for reading this, I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while now and it's finally here!**

 **Cheers!**

 **And thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and PM's. It means so much that you guys like this story, I have to agree, this is by far my best one (so far).**

 **Please check out my other stories, if you will, that would mean a lot too.**

 **And I hope this chapter was steamy enough for you. If you wanted more, I'm sorry, but this is rated T, not M. I would change it… but I'm not comfortable with writing lemons… it's just weird for me.**

 **Sorry if you were disappointed.**

 **Thanks again for reading! I love you all so much**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Regrets

Octavian's POV

 *** * WARNING * ***

 **This chapter may be a little dark… or whatever. It's very angst… so if you don't like it… oh well. This is a very important chapter, so yeah, read on, lovelies!**

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A gorgeous redheaded nightmare.

That's exactly what Rachel is to me.

All those feelings that I've had to suppress since last summer – the summer between my junior and senior years in high school, all my doubts, all my refusals to believe… _all of that_ unraveled.

And all because I saw her again after more than a year.

Her hair.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

Beautiful.

Just beautiful.

I flopped over on my bed and raked a hand through my hair, trying desperately to get the image of _her_ out of my mind.

She's like an addictive drug; I don't know what's worse: her not being around, or seeing her again.

The night of the party… oh my God…

I've had to do all I could to think of that night as a drunken one night stand, but I just couldn't.

But I _had to_.

She didn't remember.

She didn't _fucking_ remember.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror, gripping the counter.

My eyes were empty.

My eyes were full.

Empty of life.

Full of torment, pain, anguish, _confliction_.

She didn't _remember_.

She didn't know what we had for those few hours that night. She didn't remember any of those things I did to her.

But I did.

Of course I did.

She was all I thought of for weeks. I lost sleep thinking of her. I hardly ate, hungering over the fact that any day might be the day she would remember. I went away to college.

I didn't date anyone, for fear she would remember and would get hurt.

I slammed my fist down on the counter.

 _She didn't remember_.

She had no idea what pain she put me through. She had no idea what she did to me.

Her hair.

Her smile.

Her lips.

Her moans.

Everything about her drove me crazy. Drove me over the edge.

Her joking manner.

Whenever she bit her lip.

Whenever she was furious.

Her ginger locks.

I grabbed at my hair and sunk down onto the floor. It hurt so much.

So _fucking_ much.

A gorgeous redheaded nightmare.

A lovely nightmare.

A nightmare that I wanted to have, but I couldn't.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare…

My head throbbed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare…

I crawled back into my room, my eyes stinging with tears.

The things I wanted, but I couldn't have.

I wanted to tell her.

I wanted to show her how I felt.

I wanted to make her feel good, to feel loved.

But I couldn't do any of that.

 _Because she didn't remember._

I sat down on my bed and hid my face in my hands, my elbows digging into my knees.

Sometimes I regretted approaching her at the party.

Sometimes I regretted kissing her.

Touching her.

Making her feel loved.

And then I hate myself for thinking that. I wouldn't have it any other way.

She was bound to figure out, right?

But she didn't remember, and that's what hurt the most.

She didn't know about our closeness, my feelings, our short lived _love_.

What we had _wasn't_ just a drunken one night stand.

I don't know what it was, but it was more than that.

The tears finally came out, and I didn't bother wiping them away,

Sometimes, I wondered, if she had remembered, would she treat me any different? Would we be dating?

But it's wrong to think like that. It's wrong for me to have such a futile hope that she would one day remember… _that_.

It's wrong for me to love her as much as I do.

One night.

 _One night_.

 _One night is all it took for me to fall in love with her._

 _One night is all it took for me to torture myself because she had no idea how I felt._

I took away her innocence, her virginity. She should hate me, despise me.

But she doesn't.

Instead I hate myself.

I wronged her.

 _And she doesn't even fucking remember._

She acts as if everything is okay, but everything is not.

I could've ruined her life, we didn't use protection. Yet she still treated me like a friend. She still snuggled beside me. She ignored the blood stains on the bed. She ignored her pain, her everything.

Yet she didn't remember.

All she knew was that she was in bed with me.

She didn't care.

But I cared.

I cared.

 _I cared._

I loved her.

I wanted to protect her.

I wanted to shield her from the rest of the world.

Yet I did the most damage to her.

 _And she doesn't even remember it._

I hurt her the most. I took something away from her that she can never get back, yet she still talks to me, hangs with me.

I loved her.

I _love_ her.

The tears fell harder now and my shoulder shook. I couldn't help it.

She wasn't innocent anymore, yet she still was. She had no idea what I've done to her.

And if she did know, she'd be angry, furious, enraged, _hurt_.

She would think I was a monster.

And I _am_ a monster.

But I can't keep away from her.

 _A gorgeous redheaded nightmare._

 _An addictive drug._

 _That's what Rachel Elizabeth Dare was._

But I loved her. She was an addictive, gorgeous, redheaded nightmare that I _loved_.

A nightmare that I _love_.

Yes. Yes.

I love Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I love everything about her.

I love her for who she is.

But I can't have her.

Yet I can't stay away from her.

And so the cycle goes.

I'm empty.

I'm full.

Empty of life, love, hope, and happiness.

Full of torment, pain, anguish, and confliction.

But I love her.

So I'm willing to suffer _for her_.

Yes. Yes.

I love Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, I believe this is the most beautiful chapter I've ever written, despite it being so dark. Now you guys get to see what goes on in Octavian's mind.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Otachel is just bae.**

 **But thanks for reading, friends!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Confessions

Annabeth's POV

My day started at 4 A.M. when some turd knocked on my bedroom door and woke me up.

It was still dark outside, and it seemed to be lightly raining. I heard the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof overhead. I groggily rubbed my eyes.

My TV was off, so someone must've come in earlier and flicked it off. My whole room was dark. Everything was silent.

Maybe I was going delirious?

The knock sounded again.

Never mind.

I didn't want to get up. So I just lounged in bed for a little while. My eyelids were still heavy with fatigue, but for some reason, sleep wouldn't come to me.

The soft knocks began to sound more urgent; turning into hard pounds.

I cursed under my breath. "Alright, alright. Don't have a cow, asshole,"

I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled to the door. I grabbed the handle, twisted, and pulled back.

A figure was standing before me. I couldn't make him out, only his silhouette, but it was definitely a boy. Based on his body shape and height, I guessed it was either Percy or Jason.

I mentally prayed it was the latter one as I welcomed him into my room.

I turned on my lamp as soon as I got in bed and I folded my arms over my chest.

As soon as I looked at him, my prayers were dashed, scattered, and murdered.

He was still as handsome as usual, despite being only in a tank top and shorts. His tanned arms and large hands mocked me from where he was standing. His sea green eyes were shut. His pink lips pinched into a tight thin line.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and cleared my throat. His eyes snapped open. "And what are you doing here?"

Percy wiped a hand over his facial features. "I couldn't sleep,"

That raised an eyebrow. "Okay? And I _was_ sleeping. At least, until you so graciously _woke me up_."

He blushed slightly at that and sat down at the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't expecting you to be asleep and I thought we could… you know… help each other fall asleep,"

I remained silent at that, not knowing how to answer. I listened to the light trickling of raindrops outside and focused on that.

That was easier than talking to Percy.

These last few weeks haven't really been _hard_ , per say, just _awkward._

We were still best friends, but we barely talk because of our… romantic history between us. And not to mention the kiss in the nurse's office earlier this week.

But, on the bright side, I think I may have driven off Rachel. She no longer seems interested in dating Percy. She may still have a crush on him, but I think our kiss told her to back off.

Ha.

Payback's a bitch, Bitch.

Percy turned to look at me and I stared into his eyes. He wanted to say something, I could gather that much. But… I wonder what.

He gestured to sit next to me. I nodded. Percy haphazardly crawled his way next to me and shimmied under the sheets. I bit back a laugh and rolled my eyes.

He played with his fingers as the air in the room turned thick and stale with silence.

How I hate sexual tension.

Some part of me wanted to scream at him for being such a dick. Some part of me wanted to slap him for breaking up and humiliating me in front of several dozen eye witnesses.

But another part of me wanted to kiss him silly. That part of me wanted nothing more than to stroke his cheek and say sorry for being such a bitch about him and Calypso.

I don't know which side is the insane, girly side, or the rational, wise side.

The pitter patter overhead eventually slowed, before it finally drawled to a stop. The silence was deafening.

Percy cleared his throat to say something, but he was interrupted by a deep vibration.

I looked over at my bedside table to see my phone shaking and trembling. I swooped in and snatched it away before it could fall to the hard wood floor.

I saw that I had a missed call from my older brother, Malcolm.

I smiled at his name. I missed Malcolm so much.

I looked over at Percy. He glanced down at my phone, registered the name, looked back at me, and nodded with a tight smile.

Something about that made me desperately want to know what he was going to tell me. I hesitated from pressing my finger down on the 'Call Back.'

"Percy?" I called. His name sounded weird in my mouth, as I haven't said it in days.

And to think there used to be a time when I couldn't go a full day without talking of or to this boy.

"What?" He asked me.

"Did you want to say something?"

"Your phone call is more important."

"Percy,"

"Answer the phone, Annabeth."

"Percy,"

"I'm serious,"

"Per-"

" _Just answer the damn phone_." He seethed.

I was taken aback at that. His sea green eyes seemed to swirl with undefined emotions. He sounded hurt, irritated, and annoyed at the same time.

I frowned and turned the phone off. "It can wait, Jackson. Just tell me what you want to tell me, it's not that hard."

He scowled a little bit when he heard my logic, but his eyes calmed a bit nonetheless.

Percy's eyes fluttered closed as he raked a hand through his windswept black hair and puffed out a breath through his lips. I patiently waited for him to gain his bearings.

Percy stared at the dark TV screen for a few moments. He opened his mouth and spoke.

The voice that came through sounded deeper and richer than the voice that was just arguing with me. The voice was the voice that I knew Percy had, the voice that only came out when he was frustrated with himself.

The voice that came out when he broke up with me.

I mentally braced myself, though I didn't know what.

He sighed again and kept his eyes glued to the TV screen. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

My breath caught in my throat when I registered those words. "You're-"

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Annabeth, for everything. For not telling you about Calypso, or overreacting in the cafeteria, for making you feel so conflicted, for kissing you in the nurse's office. I took advantage of you in one of your darkest moments. I humiliated you in front of over a hundred people. I created the biggest scene known to man that's now posted all over social media. I made you look like a fool in front of our friends. I'm sorry for it all. If I could turn back the clock I would erase everything and start over, but I can't. And so I'm doing the next best thing, I'm saying sorry and hoping that you'll forgive me, eventually." He ranted.

Percy quieted and turned to look at me, looking for a reaction in my face.

But there was no reaction.

I was silent. I was speechless. I was stunned.

I was blank.

His face fell and he turned to get up from my bed. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

I don't know what drove me to do so, but I kissed him.

As soon as my lips touched his, he gasped slightly. I almost smiled, but I couldn't, as I was too aware of everything.

It was as if my ADHD had picked up a notch or something. I heard every little breath the outside world was taking. I noticed the clear sharpness of the darkness. I was aware of the soft humming of the air conditioning. I felt my heart flipping over itself.

Percy stiffen at first, most likely surprised out of his mind, but he relaxed soon enough.

Before I knew it, he was sitting against the headboard of my bed. I was straddling his lap, holding his face in my hands. His hands were everywhere; on my thighs, my butt, my hair, my waist, my back, my legs, my chin, my arms, my face.

When I finally pulled away, we were both breathing hard. I stared into his deep green eyes and almost sighed.

Where was I?

What were we fighting over?

Why did we break up?

Little by little the answers to those questions trickled back and I was once again anchored to reality.

I held his face in my hands. I leaned in so that our noses touched. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

His hands traveled down to the curve of my hips. He murmured a few breaths out that I couldn't hear, but I didn't mind.

"Percy," I whispered for his attention.

He swallowed.

"You have no reason to be sorry." I said. When I spoke, my lips brushed up against his own. He inhaled softly and stared right back into my eyes.

He opened his mouth, but I quickly pressed a finger to his lips to shush him, motioning that I wasn't done.

"You didn't have to tell me about Calypso. You didn't overreact in the cafeteria. I provoked you; I taunted you into doing it. You weren't the one who caused my confliction, I was.I was just confused, I didn't know what was right or what was wrong. I was clueless. You gave me one of the best kisses of my life in the nurse's office. You weren't the one who caused the scene in the cafeteria, I was. I instigated the problem, I was hoping that you would blow up. I was angry, I was hurt. I thought I was heartbroken, but I was only jealous. I was jealous of the girl who had almost done with you what I've never done. I made myself look like an idiot in front of everyone else by bringing the matter up when it should've stayed down. I brought all of this on myself." I whispered to him.

As I spoke, I gave him pecks everywhere, on his upper chest, the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his neck.

Percy tried to speak again, but I silenced him with another kiss. I stared into his sea green orbs.

Right before I spoke, I felt tears sting my eyes. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and continued.

"If I had the power to turn back the clock and undo everything that has happened between us, I wouldn't change a thing. This breakup made me realize how weak our relationship was before. It was built on memories and memories alone. Trust wasn't in the equation. But since then, we've learned things about each other that we've never known. We've grown closer, stronger. Having said all of that, you have no reason to be sorry. You only reacted to my provocation. You were only doing what I would've done. I'm the one who's sorry, Percy. I'm sorry for all of it. But I glad that this happened. It opened my eyes; it made me discover my true feelings for you." I paused and waited for that last sentence to sink in.

Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth?"

Before I could lose my nerve, I said it.

I kissed him one last time.

When I pulled away, I held his face in my hands and drew him close so that my lips brushed up against his when I spoke.

"All of this has made me realize that I love you. I love you, Percy Jackson, and I know that I always will."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally! I'm getting closer to the good parts!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, lovelies. I know I sure did! Anyways, I have a few things to say.**

 **First thing is that I literally freaked out when I saw how many reviews this had. I mean, I read your reviews, but when I post I don't look at the # of reviews, follows, and favorites a lot. The last time I looked at the review # it was around 36. So when I looked back and saw that it was at 74 I flipped. Thank you guys so much for your feedback! It means a lot to me that you like this story so much!**

 **The second thing is a response to a review (the person was a guest, I think). This person (who I'll call… Billy Joe) told me that I should stop with the lovey dovey romance stuff. Well then, Billy Joe. I'm sorry that I'm writing a lot of romance for a** _ **romance genre**_ **fanfiction. I'm sorry that I'm allowed to write what I want as long as it follows the rules. Please, Billy Joe, write your own story and leave me alone if you think that this story is too romantic for your taste. And I'm pretty sure that I'm the author.** _ **I'm**_ **the one writing.**

 **And the third thing is that I may or may not be updating at all this weekend and next week. I have mid term exams (cry, cry) next week and I'm going to need all the study time I can get. But never fear! I don't have any exams next Thursday and Friday and then I have Christmas Break! So that's 2 weeks and 2 days worth of updates! I'm not getting back to school until January 4** **th** **! Holla!**

 **But yeah, that's all. Thanks for reading; I love you guys so much, all of you!**

 **Here are some cookies for being amazing:**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Reconciliation and Embarrassment

Percy's POV

 _My eyes widened. "Annabeth?"_

 _She kissed me again, pulling me into dreamland, scattering my thoughts, turning them into pieces of paper in a fan._

 _When she pulled away, she held my face in her hands and drew me close so that my lips brushed up against hers whenever she talked._

" _All of this has made me realize that I love you. I love you, Percy Jackson, and I know that I always will."_

 _I stilled at that._

 _She loved me?_

She loved me?

 _Yes…_

 _She loved me._

She loved me.

 _I wanted to say those words back to her, but something was keeping me from doing it._

 _Annabeth just sat there, staring at me, waiting for a reaction from me. Her pupils shrunk with hurt when I said nothing._

 _I felt like the biggest heart breaking asswipe in the world._

" _Percy?" She asked quietly._

 _My lips finally loosened and I could speak and breathe again._

" _I love you too." I blurted out._

 _Her eyes widened. "Really? You're not just saying that because I said it?"_

 _I leaned in so our foreheads touched. She smelled faintly of lemons and strawberries. I took a deep breath so my head would stop spinning._

 _At that moment, I realized that our break up was idiotic._

 _Extremely idiotic._

 _Her deep gray eyes bored into mine as she waited for my response._

 _Why did she have to drive me crazy?_

 _I inhaled another deep breath and traced my thumb along her cheekbone._

" _I love you, Annabeth Chase. More than you'll probably ever know. I think you're the greatest girl I've ever met. I was stupid to think that Rachel could take your place."_

 _She breathed out a gasp of relief and slumped against me. My arms were thrown around her waist and soon I was fast asleep._

 _Yes, I admit it._

 _I love her._

 _I love Annabeth Chase._

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Mr. Jackson!" An angry voice snapped at me.

My head flew back and banged against the back of my chair as my eyes flew open. The side of my face was slick with drool and over half of the desktop was equally as wet. My eyes felt heavy and my mouth seemed thick with morning breath.

Where the hell was I?

My hearing focused and I could hear quiet chuckles and giggles. My eyesight was blurry and I squinted so I could see the front of the room I was in.

The blurriness trembled and quaked until it all came together and I saw a furious teacher glaring at me.

Did I fall asleep?

Oops.

I yawned and stretched. "Yes, Miss-Whatever-Your-Name-Is?"

Teacher's ferocious glared intensified tenfold as she slammed her dry erase marker down on her desk. "Can you please repeat the question I just asked?" She growled.

I reached upwards and felt my spine crack. I groaned with satisfaction and slumped against my chair. "No, sorry. It's just monetary bull shit. Just like this class."

More chuckles and snickers broke out. Teacher's nostrils flared.

"How about you tell that to the Dean of Students?"

I yawned again and ran a hand through my hair. "Gladly,"

She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose and wrung her hands as if she were itching to give me the finger. "Mr. Jackson,"

"Yes, Mrs. Whatever-Your-Name-Is?"

"Please report for detention after school today,"

I yawned again and set my head back down on the desk. "Thanks for the heads up, Teach. See you never."

Then the dam broke.

Teacher seemed to have given up, because she just shot me an evil glare and turned back to the board.

I glanced at the clock and saw that there was still 20 minutes left of class.

Perfect.

I let my eyelids slide closed and resumed the memories.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 _When I woke up, I was surprised to find that I was still in her bed, my arms wrapped around her._

 _We must've moved quite a lot during the passing hours of the night, because I was lying down on the left side of the bed (I got in on the right side) with my arm thrown over my head and my other hand resting on her sides._

 _Annabeth's blonde waves were hiding her face as she curled into my abdomen and gripped my shirt. Her soft snores were like music to my ears._

 _Call me crazy, I don't care, but you've never had this feeling before, so…_

 _Early morning sunlight basked in the window and the room was clear and airy. Faint bird chirps could be heard off into the distance. Car, taxi, and bus honks blared from a few blocks down. Angry shouts and curses drowned out catcalls and wolf whistles between drivers and pedestrians from the bustling urban streets. The sky was melting from coral pink and tangerine orange to baby blue._

 _Ah, New York in the morning. You gotta love it._

 _I sat up and stretched and looked over at the base of the bed._

 _And almost had a heart attack._

 _There was Frank, standing at the base of the bed, his face red and his eyes wide with shock._

" _Frank? What are you doing here?" I yawned._

 _Frank's lip trembled as he stuttered out his explanation. "Everyone's looking for you. Piper, Hazel, and Jason think you've been kidnapped. We've searched everywhere. I came in here to see if Annabeth was here and I saw you guys sleeping… Oh my gods… have you been here all_ night _?"_

 _Annabeth then decided that then would be the perfect time to half wake up, half roll over and grab at my shirt once more, moaning, "Come back to bed."_

 _My eyes flickered over to her curled up form for a split second before focusing back on Frank._

 _The Chinese Canadian swallowed hard and fidgeted, tugging at his shirt collar as if it had suddenly became too tight (which didn't make sense, since it was a loose white cotton V-neck)._

 _I scratched the back of my head and yawned again. I recalled what he had just said. "Yeah, I came in here around 4 'cuz I couldn't sleep. We didn't do anything but talk, I swear."_

 _Annabeth rolled over and muttered out, "Except kiss a couple of times."_

 _I nudged her with my elbow as I felt my face get hot. Frank was tugging so hard I thought he would rip his shirt._

" _You know what? I'm just gonna-" He gestured to the door and walked backwards slowly._

 _I wiped a hand down my face and nodded. I swallowed down my embarrassment and yawned again. "Yeah, you go do that."_

" _Yeah. Just- gonna-" Frank continued to walk away._

" _Yeah."_

" _Just gonna go," He finished. Then he spun around and hurried away so fast he slammed into the door frame._

 _As if that stopped the man._

 _He just ran out the door like he hadn't just waltzed into an oak beam. The door was left yawning wide open, allowing any passers-by to see what was going on in here- if anything would be going on._

 _Eventually, Annabeth stirred from her sleep and she woke up. She sat up next to me and rubbed her eyes while yawning a yawn fit for a lion. I just sat there, staring at the door._

" _G'morning to you, Percy," She murmured as her head lolled against my shoulder. Her sparkling gray eyes fluttered shut and she yawned again._

 _I played with her honey blonde waves and kissed the top of her head. "Is everything okay between us now?" I asked,_

 _She nodded absentmindedly and breathed quiet breaths against my neck. "Perfect," She whispered._

 _I held in a chuckle. I should talk to her about this when she's fully awake._

 _I glanced at the clock, it was 7 AM. School started in an hour and it took 10 minutes to walk. Now, I may not be the greatest at math, but I knew that left us 20 minutes to shower and get dressed, because it took us a half hour to eat._

 _I shook Annabeth off my shoulder. She grunted and flopped over on my lap. I sucked in a breath as her head narrowly missed my boys. I exhaled a sigh of relief._

 _I leaned over her and blew the hair out of her face. She stirred/_

" _Annabeth," I whispered._

 _Silence._

" _Annabeth," I tried again._

 _More silence._

" _C'mon, Wise Girl, you're gonna make us late,"_

 _Still no response._

 _I tried a different approach. "I'm going to rip up your favorite book if you don't get up. What was it called again?_ A Tree Grows in Brooklyn _? Yeah, that book. Francie Nolan will be disappointed in you."_

 _Annabeth didn't move an inch. She must've called me bluff._

 _I sighed heartily. Desperate times calls for desperate measures._

 _I leaned down and placed my lips against hers._

 _Immediately, her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to scream. But then Annabeth noticed who it was and she eased her lips closed, parting them slightly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck._

 _Well, I wasn't expecting that._

 _Before I knew it, we had changed positions and I was hovering over her, our lips still attached._

 _I momentarily forgot about the door that was wide open, allowing anyone to see if anything was happening on the inside._

 _Looks like_ something _is happening._

 _My lips broke off of hers and trailed down to her collar bone. I kissed the skin right below that and she shivered. I smirked._

 _I was about to move to her shoulder when I heard Leo's disgusted, amused, and startled cry._

" _Couldn't you guys close the fucking door!"_

 _Annabeth screeched and kicked me off. I rolled off the bed and tumbled to the floor, where my back was met with not-so-welcoming crossed arms._

 _I groaned as I gripped the edge of her bed to stand up. Annabeth was furiously straightening her shirt and glaring at Leo._

 _The Latino's hand was thrown over his eyes._

" _You know, guys, I could've lived long and happy without having to see that. I get it, you're friends with benefits, but that doesn't mean you need to showcase your intimacy all over the whole fucking world. Jesus Christ, now I need laser eye surgery. Thanks a lot, guys. So nice to know how much you fucking care." He cursed._

 _I gave him the finger (which I was sure he could see because a few of his fingers were split so he could peer out- probably so he would know when Annabeth's knee would come flying for his crotch, thirsty for blood)._

 _He gave it to me in return._

 _Annabeth walked over to him and slammed the door in his face, nearly catching his nose in the jamb._

 _When he was finally gone, Annabeth breathed out a sigh of frustration and pressed her back to the door. She slid down and hugged her knees to her chest._

 _I walked over to her and crouched before her. I stared into her thundercloud gray orbs. Some hair had slipped in front of her face. I pushed it behind her ear so I could see her true beauty._

 _Thoughts swam in my mind as we stared at each other, our breaths mingling._

 _Why did we break up?_

 _What was the point of our break up?_

 _Would we ever be the same again?_

 _Did I love her like I said I did?_

 _I pushed the last question to the back of my mind, hoping that I wouldn't have to find out the answer on my own. She opened her arms wide and I went to her._

 _Annabeth clung to my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. She still smelled faintly of lemons, even though she hadn't washed her hair since yesterday morning._

" _Annabeth," I whispered/_

" _Yes?" She asked. Her voice sounded flat and disappointed, as though she knew what I was going to say next and she didn't like it._

" _We're going to be late for school if we don't get ready now. We're going to have to skip breakfast too,"_

 _She groaned and hugged me tighter. "I don't want to go to school."_

 _I gasped is mock surprise. "The nerd doesn't want to go to school? Ironic."_

 _She pulled away, shot me a glare, and slapped my arm without force. But still I could see her pending mile wide grin._

 _I chuckled and pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth. When I pulled away I stood up and held out my hand for her to take._

 _She obliged._

 _Annabeth ushered me out the door; her unwillingness to go to school vanished. Just before she closed it, I stuck my foot in between the wall and the door._

 _She looked down at my bare foot and looked back up at my face._

" _Annabeth?" I whispered, the unspoken plea laced an undertone to my voice._

 _She gave me a soft smile, her eyes were soft and caring; a rare thing that played over her features. Annabeth nodded. "Yes, Percy. Perfect."_

 _I understood what she meant and withdrew my foot. "See you at school."_

" _You too," She answered. And with that, she gently shut the door._

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Hey, dude, Percy Jackson, man!" A male voice shook me out of my thoughts.

My head snapped up and whacked the back of my chair. Sunlight and harsh fluorescent lights flooded my vision, burning my eyes. I hissed and covered my face with my hands.

I found my face to be wet with drool. I wiped it off and wiped my hands on my jeans.

When it was finally safe for me to open my eyes, I found that I was back in the classroom. The students were all pretty much gone, and the hallway was bustling with walking traffic as students walked, ran, waltzed, skipped, or trudged to their next class.

I looked over to see a boy staring back at me in concern.

He seemed to be biracial, with a dark olive complexion, pink lips, curly light brown/caramel hair, and hazel green eyes.

I glanced around to see that we were the only one's left. Even the teacher seemed to have left.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to speak out.

The boy chuckled and straightened. He was well built, tall, yet lean. He was either a basketball player or a swimmer.

"The bell rang for lunch awhile ago, dude. You were out _cold_." He grinned.

I nodded and swept all my belongings into my backpack. I stood up. "Thanks…"

He held out his hand. "Zach James, captain of the swim team."

I nodded while I shook his hand. So he was a swimmer.

"I'm a swimmer too. When's tryouts?"

Zach seemed surprised for a second, but he overcame his shock and said, "In about a month, November 30th, the Monday we get back from Thanksgiving break."

I nodded. "I'll see you there, then. Thanks for waking me up, Zach."

He shouldered his backpack and nodded. "Anytime, man. See you around."

Then he walked out the door and never looked back.

I glanced at the clock. There was still a half hour left of lunch. My stomach gurgled in cry for food. I patted it.

"Hang in there, bud." I told it. "Hang in there."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally! Chapter 18! It's finished! I've been trying to finish this chapter since Saturday!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this, guys. And I noticed that we got 10 reviews since last chapter! Now that's 84! Like, yes!**

 **Thanks for all the PM's, follows, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys love this story so much, even though you already know that (as I say this for every A/N).**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 19!**

 **I love you all to Pluto and back 12 times!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Food and Laughter

Percy's POV

I stuffed my things in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. My stomach felt like it was sucking in itself from the lack of food.

After all, I had skipped breakfast this morning so I wouldn't be late.

I quickly bought a cheese and avocado sandwich with a Gatorade and a small bag of Cheez-It's and looked around for where the rest of the Seven were sitting.

I spotted them sitting at our 'usual' table with Rachel and Calypso. I sat down next to Annabeth and gave her a peck on the cheek before popping the bag of cheese crackers open.

Unfortunately, that gesture did not go unnoticed by our friends.

Well, all except for Leo.

The Latino elf grinned smugly and chomped down on his smoked honey ham, white cheese, and A1 sauce sandwich as Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Calypso, and Rachel all stopped and stared.

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes narrowed and she dropped her half eaten veggie burger. Her fingers darted between Annabeth and I. "What am I missing here? Or did I just hallucinate?"

Leo snorted and almost coughed up his red Gatorade. "Ha. Hallucinating. (snort) No, Beauty Queen, it's just that Percy and Annabeth have been sneaking around for who knows how long; they're secretly back together. In fact, when we thought _he_ was missing this morning, he was actually in _her_ bedroom, sucking-"

Annabeth reached over Jason and smacked Leo's neck. The leprechaun's head shot forward right into the table, crashing into his sandwich.

When he resurfaced, his face was red and he was muttering curses under his breath, rubbing his nose. Annabeth shot him a withering glare but everyone had heard enough.

"You guys were making out?" Hazel asked, keeping her voice low so the people at the neighboring tables wouldn't here, clearly scandalized. She was fanning herself wildly, as if the mere thought of my lips against Annabeth's had turned up the heat in the room.

The girl was old fashioned as anything, but I guess I can't blame her. She was home schooled by her grandmother until she turned 8, when she was sent to go year round at Camp Jupiter, and then she transferred to Camp Half Blood a year later.

Annabeth turned red and took a bite out of her homemade Nutella and Jif sandwich so she wouldn't have to answer. I unwrapped my cheese and avocado sandwich and quickly inhaled it, escaping an explanation too.

Piper went into hysterics, squealing how 'Percabeth' had finally come around.

Jason was calmly pulling his girlfriend back into her seat so she wouldn't attract any more attention than she already was.

Frank was leaning on his elbow, which was propped up on the table, and hid his mouth in his palm. He was most likely thinking about how the rest of them had no idea he had caught me in her bed, since I had spent the night in her room.

Calypso just slurped on her vanilla milkshake and edited photos on her Mac, which was opened on the table.

Rachel said nothing and aided Calypso in her editing. She would occasionally stick her hand into her bag of Fiery Hot Cheetos and pop of cheese covered chip into her mouth. She would sometimes point to something on the screen and murmur something under her breath. Calypso would then nod or shake her head and type a few things on her laptop.

And so the cycle went.

Leo snorted again and sipped his Gatorade. "Hallucinating," He muttered and took another bite out of his sandwich. "Ha. Don't make me laugh, McLean," He told the Native American girl after swallowing.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back and I turned around. Immediately my gaze was slammed into the intrigued stare belonging to hazel green eyes.

It was Zach James.

He was sitting not too far from our table, surrounded by tons of guys and girls who seemed to be swimmers or basketball players too. He was laughing with a pretty girl who seemed to be related to him (same soft and slightly curly light caramel brown hair, light olive complexion, pink lips, and hazel green eyes) but his eyes were glued to me. The girl was bent over the table, seemingly laughing her eyes out.

Annabeth noticed me staring and turned to look at Zach's table. Her eyes fell on the girl and I sensed her jealous side flare up.

"Who's that?" She asked me, pleasant enough, but I knew that she was throwing up walls.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I do know that guy that's staring at us though."

She tossed her head at me. "Well?"

"His name is Zach James. He's the captain of the Springbrooke High School swim team."

Annabeth's head tilted slightly to the left as she asked me another question. "How do you know that?"

I turned to look at her. "He's the one who woke me up right before lunch today. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be snoring in whatever class I just had."

Annabeth gave me a sideways smile and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Percy."

By now, Zach had thankfully set his unsettling eyes on someone else and turned away from me. I looked back at our friends and saw that Leo was staring right at the girl.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was slumped against the ground- figuratively speaking of course.

I chuckled. "Enjoying yourself there, Valdez?"

That caught everyone's attention, especially Calypso.

Leo immediately slammed his mouth shut and turned away from the girl who looked like Zach. He gave me a glare.

"Shut up, Jackson."

I smirked and leaned in, "Sorry, Leo, but I don't think I can do that."

He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

I smirked wider. "Well you see, I'm too busy sucking-"

Jason held up a hand in the air and cut me off. "Alright, stop right there, Lead Guitarist. Some of us are actually capable of being scarred by words."

I laughed and took another bite out of my sandwich. "Sorry, Metal Mouth, I guess some of us have a stronger gag reflex."

Jason's nickname caught Rachel and Calypso's attention. The redhead's eyebrows shot up so high they almost touched her hairline.

"Metal Mouth?" Rachel asked.

Calypso cocked her head to the side as we all broke apart laughing (save for Jason).

Leo was the first to sober up. "Okay, okay, so when Jason was two years old he tried to eat a stapler."

Rachel and Calypso chuckled as Piper grabbed her boyfriend's face and leaned over so they could see his lips.

Piper pointed towards the small scar that was on the tip of his upper lip. "See this mark of remembrance? This natural tattoo? _This_ is the proof that the stapler mutilated his mouth."

Annabeth snorted and cracked up at Piper's choice of words. She almost fell backwards in her seat. Many students turned to stare as she leaned against me and kept hitting the table over and over, gasping for air.

All of us were laughing, really, except for Jason, who was pouting and slinked down in his chair, glaring at the tabletop while the rest of us were nearly suffocating.

We calmed down eventually, when we heard someone clear their throat distastefully. I turned around to see an extremely pale black haired, brown eyed girl standing behind us **(A/N: you guys thought I forgot about her didn't you?)**.

She was dressed warmly in tall Bailey Button Uggs (don't ask me how I know what they were called; I've been traveling the world with three girls since we got famous- you learn things), black leggings, a thick off white knit sweater, a gray scarf, and an off white knit cap. A messenger bag was slung over her shoulder.

And she looked vaguely familiar.

Annabeth raised and eyebrow at her. "Can we help you?"

The students, sensing drama, whipped out their phones and hovered their fingers over the record button on their touch screens.

The pale girl said nothing and stared directly at Calypso. "Hello, Calypso," She nodded at Rachel coldly. "Rachel."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as Calypso closed her laptop. "Khione."

Leo snapped his fingers and turned to Jason and Piper. "Khione! Now I remember her! She showed up on our last world tour and caused so much trouble, remember?"

Jason and Piper absentmindedly nodded as they eyed Khione.

Khione turned to Rachel. "My cousin is waiting for you outside, Rachel."

Her accent wasn't very thick, but I heard a hint of French in her voice. Maybe she was from Canada?

Rachel's cousin?

Rachel paled. "Your cousin?"

Khione rolled her eyes. "Your neighbor, blubbering fool."

Rachel's cheeks turned red. She ignored the fool comment. "You mean Octavian is here? Why? Shouldn't he be at university?"

Khione waved it off. "The little rebel decided to play hooky and not go to school today. Said something about wanting to talk to you about… a party? Or something like that. I think it was a party… or maybe it was something that happened last summer… or maybe-" She cut herself off and shook her head. She fixed her intense chocolate eyes on Rachel and gestured to the cafeteria doors. "I don't know. Octavian just wants to talk to you. He would come inside, but security wont let him in because he isn't a student or parent or staff member. So the dolt dragged me here on my sick day and made me come fetch you. The damn idiot." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

I turned to look at Rachel. She was death pale and murmuring inaudible statements under her breath.

"Rachel? You okay?" I asked her gently.

She looked up and her vibrant green eyes flashed with conflicted emotions. But there was only one that I could make sense of: regret.

What was she regretful of?

Should I be worried?

Should I be concerned?

Rachel plastered a clearly fake smile on her face and nodded. "I'm fine, Perce." She stood up and went to join Khione.

They walked off.

Rachel turned around and waved at us. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? See you next period, Piper."

Piper nodded, but her face still looked like a question mark.

I stared at the backs of Rachel and Khione.

Thoughts swirled in my mind.

Octavian?

That name sounded really familiar.

I raked my brain for the name.

When I found it my heart stopped.

I suddenly had the urge to kneel down and pray to whatever divine force that lived in the sky.

I suddenly had the urge to pray that the Octavian that was waiting outside for Rachel was not the one I was thinking about.

I suddenly had the urge to pray that the Octavian outside was not blonde haired or blue eyed or skinny as a scarecrow.

I suddenly had the urge to pray that the Octavian that Rachel was about to go talk to was not the one who was the embodiment of power hunger and blood thirst.

I prayed that the Octavian that was outside was not the embodiment of mortal evil.

I suddenly had the urge to pray that the Octavian that Rachel was about to see was not Octavian Augur.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ooh… conflict between Octavian and Percy- and Octavian doesn't even know!**

 **I hope you guys liked reading this!**

 **Thanks for reading, for the follows, for the favorites, for the reviews, and for the PM's!**

 **I love you all so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The Talk… And Something Else

Rachel's POV

 **Author's Note:**

 **Beware, my lovely dear Readers, there's a long asf A/N at the end of this chapter, so skip over it if you want- but you'll miss some vital info (sorta).**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, all rights to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.**_

My heart hammered against my ribs over and over again as Khione led me down the hallway towards the entrance.

The whole world seemed to be holding its breath as the ruckus coming from the cafeteria faded into silence and the squeaks of my shoes could no longer be heard against the waxed linoleum tiles. All sounds fell on deaf ears. _My_ deaf ears.

The front doors loomed into view and my heart beat faster, if possible.

My mind was keeled over one fact: Octavian remembered.

The thought itself both brought me joy and scared me out of my mind.

What if he told me that that night was a mistake (which it _was_ , but still, no girl wants to hear that)?

What if he thought it was disgusting?

What if he begged me to forget about it?

I tried to push those negative thoughts into the back of my brain, but still, they remained, glaringly bold and painful. Instead, I focused on the positive.

 _Look_ , my heart said. _What if he tells you that that night was the best night of his life?_

I tried to distract myself from the excruciatingly obvious by attempting to make small talk with Khione. I cleared my throat. "So," I began. "You and Octavian are cousins? How?"

She kept her eyes forward before she cast me a sideways glance for a split second. A corner of her lip twitched slightly into a smirk, as if she knew what I was doing and decided to humor me.

"We're distantly related on his father's side. My father is an employee and 12th cousin thrice removed from his grandfather, Zeus. I believe that your friend, Jason Grace, is the son of Zeus."

"He's the son of Jupiter, actually."

"Whatever," She waved it off. "The point is: our family is really complicated. Octavian's father, Apollo, **(A/N: Yes, I know Octavian is a distant descendant of Apollo, but I had to make him a son of Apollo for the sake of the story)** is the older half brother of Jason Grace. That means that Jason is my distant relative also, including Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque, as those two are Jason's immediate cousins."

"Oh my God. Just stop right there, you're giving me a migraine just thinking about that. Your family is _too_ complicated," I groaned.

She smiled a little at that, bringing a little sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

I smiled too.

But that happiness was cut short when we reached the doors. My smile died instantaneously and I felt all jittery again.

But it sure as hell wasn't in the good way.

Khione pushed open the doors and I followed her outside. I was immediately met with a blast of chilly air.

I watched the burgundy red, dark banana yellow, burnt orange, and mud brown leaves detach themselves from baring trees as they fluttered to the ground in the breeze. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and the sky was gray, covered in a thick veil of clouds.

November was here, and Thanksgiving was coming.

"Hey! Khione! Over here!" I heard someone's voice call.

That voice stopped my heart.

Both Khione and I turned to face northwest. And there he was, leaning against a shiny black Cadillac CTS. Those pale blue eyes that seemed like stainless steel gray in the distance were darting back and forth between Khione and I. His light blonde hair was ruffling in the breeze. He was dressed in simple dark wash jeans, black Timberlands, a tight gray tank top, and a black leather jacket **(A/N: Don't you love Octavian's new style? I know I sure do)**.

Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him.

Me, in my black ripped skinny jeans, in my black combat boots, in my white V-neck, in my red and black plaid flannel.

Me, with my hair looking like I had just walked through a tornado (if that were possible).

Me, with my pimple on my temple bright red.

Me, with my skin pale and pink.

Me, with Cheetos cheese all over my fingers.

Me, standing before him, with him looking like a male model.

Me, standing before him, with me looking horrible.

My thoughts came together for a few seconds before they split and scattered and nothing made sense.

I breathed out a few puffs of chilly air.

Octavian smiled softly.

"Woah," He whispered. "You look… _amazing_ , Rachel,"

I hadn't been expecting that. My heart slammed into my ribs. My cheeks got hot. I looked down and tried hard not to smile.

"Thanks, Octavian." I said quietly, my eyes trained on the charcoal black asphalt.

He lifted my chin gently, forcing me to stare into his face, and looked deep into my eyes. Those gorgeous pale blue eyes…

His dark blonde eyebrows twitched a little and he licked his pink lips.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, his breath tickling my cheek.

I bit my lip. All I wanted to kiss him to get him out of my system.

 _To get him out of my system…_

I wanted to have an encore of the night of the party.

 _To get him out of my system…_

"Rachel?" He asked again, though his voice shook this time.

I nodded. "Yes,"

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Where?"

I looked back at the school building. The security guards would let him in if he was with me, I was sure of it.

"I know a place." I answered finally. "Just follow me."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Octavian's POV

"I know a place." Rachel told me, her emerald green eyes swirling with too many emotions to pick apart. Her long ginger hair blew in her face, though I doubt she noticed. "Just follow me."

I wasn't too anxious to show my face back inside the school building, despite being a graduate. Especially now that a certain world famous band was now schooling here.

But I really wanted to talk to Rachel about what happened last summer.

Even though Percy Jackson was here.

Percy Jackson.

Every time I heard or thought of or saw that name, an icy chill crawled down my back, causing my hairs to stand on end.

I foolishly hoped constantly that he would forgive me for what I did all those years ago, but I knew he wouldn't. Nor would he forget.

And now here he is, famous and headed to the Olympics after he graduates college or when the Seven break up- which ever comes first.

"Octavian? You coming?" Rachel's voice called to me.

Reality pounded out my thoughts and my vision cleared from its former blurriness. I found that I was just standing in the hallway. Rachel's head was poking out of a door way that read ' **Photography Studio**.'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I was just… thinking," I reassured her.

Her face fell a little at that. "Okay,"

I nodded and followed her into the classroom.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Rachel's POV

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I was just… thinking." Octavian answered.

My heart sunk. What was he thinking about?

Was he regretting his choice of coming here?

Was he wondering whether or not to tell me something?

What was going on?

"Okay," was my response.

I drew my head back from the door, my face burning.

The photography studio was one of my favorite places in the world.

I couldn't describe it, there's like… a calm sense in there, sort of like being around a waterfall in a tropical forest.

I mean, it isn't much, just a few tables with laptops for editing, fluorescent lights, and blank white cinderblock walls. The teacher's desk was a gray Formica table with a black folding chair behind it.

My back was to the door when I heard Octavian come in.

"Rachel?" He asked; his voice quiet.

The way he said my name as a question… Damn it.

It got me every time.

Whether his voice was full of lust, curiosity, or concern, my heart fluttered every single damn time.

I turned around and pushed my hair out of my face. He was leaning against the door, his hands shoved into his pockets. I glanced at the clock.

"The bell rings in 20 minutes. We have to hurry it up here, Octavian." I informed in, my voice shaking like an earthquake.

He took a deep breath and yanked a hand through his pale blonde hair, his face angled towards the light wooden floor boards.

"Where to start?" He muttered.

I remained silent and combed my hair out of my face once again.

He sighed deeply and stepped towards me.

Without thinking, I took a step back.

Hurt flashed in his light blue eyes and his skin paled.

I sucked in a sharp breath, regretting that one step that changed everything. I cursed myself.

 _Stupid idiot._

 _Retarded bitch._

 _Fool._

I looked at the clock again. "18 minutes."

"Rachel?" Octavian asked, his voice pleading. "Do you…?" He trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence halfway lodged in his throat and hanging in the air like a curtain.

I understood the question and nodded. With another shaky breath I answered, "Yes, Octavian. I remember… I remember all of it. Everything."

He nodded and bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

My heart stopped. "For what?"

"You know what, Rachel. I'm sorry for… for taking _it_ away from you… and then I didn't even talk to you about it afterwards."

My heart melted at those words I had been craving to hear ever since the Morning After. Well, not those exact words, but something along those lines.

I acted without thinking.

Looking back on it, I realized how much flaws there was to what I did. He could've frozen. He could've pushed me away. He could've slapped my hand away.

But he didn't.

And for that, I will forever be grateful.

I stepped forward without a second thought, or a first thought for that matter.

My logic went haywire. It broke apart and flew away into the deepest corners of my mind, creating mental chaos.

I walked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. Octavian seemed surprised, but he didn't pull away. I stood on my toes and brushed my lips against his.

Octavian gasped, but his shock wore off quickly and he molded his mouth against mine. He flattened his palm against the small of my back and pressed me against him. His other hand curved around my upper back, brushing against my shoulder blades. This caused me to shiver slightly in delight, creating tiny goose bumps. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my hands did their own thing; fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his blonde locks, rubbing his shoulders and upper back. He played with my hair a little before pressing my back against a wall.

My legs immediately wrapped around his waist and he cupped my thighs and butt. Octavian attacked my neck, nibbling and licking and sucking. I whimpered a little before clawing at his hair and back. I bit my lip over and over, trying desperately to keep in my moans.

All of our pent up lust and sexual tension just spilled out, like coffee overflowing a mug. We couldn't stop. We didn't _want_ to stop. It just kept coming and coming. Everything that I dreamed of doing since last summer was happening now.

And I loved every second of it.

My heart was in frenzies, my mind was in peril, my hormones were partying, my skin was burning up, and my lungs were having a work out.

When we pulled away, I was out of breath. He leaned his forehead against mine. His breath smelled like cherries. His lips were swollen. His chest heaved up and down over and over again, desperately trying to pull in air and puff it out at a normal rate.

And yet he had never looked anymore hot, handsome, or gorgeous to me; knowing that it was _me_ who caused him to be so breathless.

"Rachel," He started. "Why did you do that?" He asked. His rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone.

I had the urge to clamp my legs shut from the tingle of his touch. His touch that sent… feelings.

I took a shaky deep breath and softly kissed him again. When I pulled away, I fixed my arms against his neck once again.

"For giving me the best night of my life last summer. Even if my virginity was taken away. But I'd rather it be you than anyone else." I whispered to him.

His pupils dilated as he set his thumbs against my hairline. "You did the same for me. I-I couldn't stop thinking about you after the party. And when I accidentally doused you with water a few weeks ago in your backyard, you were literally all I thought about. I got migraines from not eating. I got cranky from not sleeping. I couldn't focus on my schoolwork. And it both physically and emotionally hurt me thinking that I couldn't even talk to you, because I assumed that you didn't remember.

"When I woke up that morning… and I saw you, sleeping in my arms, I had this… this big rush of feelings that I really can't describe. I wanted nothing more than to protect you, to keep you safe forever, but I knew I couldn't do that because I had already stolen something from you, some sacred, something that you could never get back.

"I had hurt you deeply, and in my eyes I saw that you didn't even _know_. You didn't even remember. You never brought it up; you still talked and acted the same around me. You still treated me with kindness. And all of that thrust me into _peril_ because I felt like I didn't deserve that kindness from you. I felt like a monster- taking away your virginity and not even telling you. And it hurt, it hurt so much seeing you go about your life, completely clueless to the things I had done to you that night."

Octavian took a breath and closed his eyes for a few moments.

I was speechless, still trying to process everything that I had just heard. My heart felt like it was working overtime. I bit my lip as I felt my eyes water and gloss over with unshed tears.

Octavian opened his light blue orbs and stared into my eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul, stripping away my darkest secrets one by one.

And thinking about that suddenly gave me the urge to bare my soul to him. I wanted to tell him everything about me. I wanted him to _know_ me like the back of his own hand. I opened my mouth to speak, but was silenced by his finger.

"Rachel," He sounded like he was going to cry. "Please, all I ask is for your forgiveness. You don't have to talk to me at all after this. You can ignore me, and treat me badly like I deserve to be treated. You can walk away from me and move on in life. But before you do all that; please, _please_ , _forgive me_."

That was the charm. My tears spilled over. His eyes widened and I dug my head into his shoulder. I stayed like that for awhile, my legs still wrapped around his waist, my arms cradling his neck, my head leaning into his shoulder, my breaths tickling his collarbone and jaw.

Octavian shifted, cupping his arm under my knees and the other curving around my back. He turned so his own back was pressed into the wall and he slid down into the floor, so he was holding me in his lap like I was a child.

But I didn't care.

I still kept my face hidden in the folds of his leather jacket. He had this spicy masculine scent to him. A sort of cologne that I couldn't identify.

But I didn't care.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and temples, muttering apologies and whispering that 'It would be okay' and that 'We only had 10 minutes left.'

But I didn't care.

Finally, my tears dwindled and I was ready to come out into the world again.

I wiped tear streaked cheeks and changed my position. I swung my legs on either side of him, so that I was seated on his lap still. My chest was now facing his. My face was now facing his. I took a deep breath and held his face in my hands.

"Octavian," I started. My voice shook again. "I forgive you. And never think _for one second_ that I would walk away from you willingly. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. Many times I cried myself to sleep at night because I thought that you wouldn't ever remember. True, you hurt me badly. But I wasn't hurt from the fact that you took away my 'purity.' I was hurt from the fact that you didn't acknowledge my pain.

"But even so, you gave me the best hour and a half of my life that night. You made me feel something that I had never felt before, and I thank you for that. And if I ever had the opportunity to go back in time and prevent that night from happening, I wouldn't change a thing."

I took another deep breath and stared into his eyes, waiting for a reaction from him. He sucked in a breath, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me against his chest.

Instantly the smell of his cologne hit my nostrils. I sighed in deeply as I faintly heard and felt the thumping of his heart racing. Tears hit my eyes again, but this time, it was of happiness.

Octavian buried his face in my hair and stroked my back. He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away.

He tilted my head upwards, gently nudging his thumb and forefinger under my chin. Then he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I parted my lips, permitting him entrance. His tongue flickered over my lips before it slid into my mouth. His hands found their way along my legs, rubbing and moving along, feeling like silk.

I tangled my hand in his ruffled hair, kissing him roughly back. He responded with just as much force.

Before I knew it, he had detached his lips from mine. He pressed searing hot kissing down from the corner of my lips to my jaw, and then trailed his way to behind my earlobe and back down to my collarbone.

I groaned quietly and tugged on his hair and he kissed the skin right between my collarbone again and again, causing my skin to burn up from lust and sexual tension.

He breathed hot breaths against my neck, making me shiver. Without looking, his hands found their way to my shoulder. He somehow took off my flannel without me noticing, and proceeded to slip the fabric covering my right shoulder off the joint.

His lips ghosted over my shoulder, making me shiver.

"Octavian," I breathed. My breaths were coming short and fast. I was out of breath.

He lifted his head and pressed his lips against mine once again.

His hands traveled up my sides, squeezing gently. He rubbed my inner thigh and I groaned.

"Please," I begged. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at the clock. "The bell rings in 2 minutes,"

He grunted against my flesh and removed his hand from my legs, safely depositing them on my back.

 _Ha._

 _Safely._

One of his hands slipped under my shirt and trekked north, inching towards my bra. And then he stopped, as if respecting boundaries, right under the bottom strap.

He moaned into my mouth and I smirked a little, knowing that this had the same effect on him as it did on me.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I pulled away reluctantly, slumping against his chest.

Octavian wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into him. He whispered something inaudible into my hair, but I knew it ended in 'you.'

The bell rang again, this time a warning bell, telling students to get to class.

I stood up and put my flannel back on. Octavian joined me in standing.

His light blonde hair was ruffled, making him look like he had just rolled out of bed. His tank top was wrinkled and his jeans were creased.

I gazed down at my V neck and saw that it was wrinkled also. I quickly buttoned up my flannel to hide the evidence and pulled my hair into a ponytail so no one would notice just how messy it really was.

"Thanks, Tavvy. For everything," I told him genuinely.

He grinned at the sound of his nickname. "Anytime Rae," He nodded.

He pulled me into another hug and pecked me on the lips. "Now get to class,"

"Yes sir," I grinned.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Hazel's POV

"Then you cross the x, simplify the y, carry the r, and subtract the-"Mrs. Morgan was cut off by the bell, declaring school wide that school was out.

Well, for the day, at least.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and began packing their things. I furiously combed my wild child-like curls out of my face was I bent over my desk, shoving my binder and notebook into my backpack.

I slipped my pen into my back pocket (don't ask, don't judge, don't sue- I've been hanging around Percy since I was 9, his tendencies rub off) and shouldered my backpack.

I glanced at the clock, 3:17.

I grinned.

Perfect.

Just enough time to stop at my locker and dash to Frank's car, which would have _me_ win the bet for today.

You see, Frank and I agreed that whoever made it to his car first had to pay for today's daily trip to Rita's.

I was just about to push in my chair when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy standing in front of me.

He had sun kissed olive skin and raven black hair. His eyes were a dark deep emerald green and a very faint dash of freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. He was holding a light blue envelope in his hand.

I knew who he was too: Damian Giovanni. He was the son of a prosperous Italian billionaire and a successful Greek model.

I smiled a little. Damian was a friend after all. He was the one who helped me settle in here.

But a bet was a bet. This had to be quick.

"Hey, Damian! Not to be rude or anything, but I really have to go. So… how can I help you?"

He blushed deeply. "Yeah, hey, Hazel. Um, I'm having a party in a few weeks and I want to know if you and the rest of the Seven could play for me. It would mean a lot." He handed me the envelope. "Everything you need to know is in here, including my number. Call me when you have an answer."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Sure thing, Damian. See you tomorrow."

He waved a hand in salute. "Ciao."

I turned around and slipped the envelope into my backpack. I looked at the clock, 3:19.

Darn it.

I hurried to my locker and quickly stuffed my things inside, save for my backpack and my English book (that I needed for homework of course).

I slammed the door closed and dashed out the doors, almost body slamming a 9th grader in the process.

I quickly threw an apology over my shoulder when the kid cursed as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

I flew down the steps and hurried out into the parking lot.

 _I have to win the bet._

 _I have to win the bet._

 _I was going to win the bet._

 _I won the bet._

Those thoughts flew through my mind as I caught sight of Frank's dark red Ferrari 458.

And then those thoughts came to a screeching halt when I saw him leaning against the hood.

My pace slowed into a trudge and I inwardly groaned.

Frank was smirking at me as I neared him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the belle of the ball." He chuckled.

I scowled as I tossed the backpack into the trunk and joined him in the front of the car. "Yeah, yeah, so you won the bet. Hardee har har, so very funny."

He laughed as he unlocked the car. I got into the passenger seat next to him and he revved the engine.

As he drive out of the parking lot, he asked me, "What flavor do you think I should get?"

"Pride deactivator." I told him.

He chuckled and placed a hand over mine, causing my anger to melt away.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of we'll-split-the-price-50-50." He sent me a sideways half smile.

I grinned. "Yeah, I think I like the sound of that."

"Then it's settled."

Looks like the pride deactivator worked.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay! I'm not dead! Im so so so so sorry for not posting at all this past week, it's just that I've been really busy.**

 **Guys! Guys! I can't believe it. This is officially my longest chapter in this story. Here, in Microsoft Word, it is fricking 20+ pages long! OMG!**

 **So yeah, this took forever to write, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. This was awesome to write.**

 **I especially loved the mini Frazel one shot at the end of it. Frazel just doesn't get enough recognition and I haven't done a Frazel moment since like… chapter 4.**

 **Speaking of chapters…**

 **CAN YOU FRIGGIN BELIEVE IT?**

 **CHAPTER 20 ALREADY PEEPS! THANK YOU ALL SO SO FRIGGIN MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I KNOW I WRITE THAT EVERY CHAPTER BUT YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!**

 **WE HAVE 12K+ VIEWS ALREADY GUYS! OMFG I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH!**

 **And now that my scream fest is over, let us continue in a civilized manner *snort* *snort* *chortle* *laugh***

 **And Otachel has returned!**

 **And what do you guys think about the whole Octavian vs. Percy thing? What do you think happened between them? PM me or review what you think!**

 **Hey, hey, you, you, do you remember that bartender guy (Lucas Parker) that Rachel kissed? And you remember the girl who moved in the beginning of the story (Evelyn)? Well you guys might want to be keeping an eye out for them.**

 **Remember this: none of my characters are in this story to take up space; they all have a key role to play in this story (or book, or fanfiction, whatever you want to call it).**

 **Thanks so much for everything, you guys! I love you all to death and back to life! To Elysium and back!**

 **You all have a special place in my heart- especially those who review on almost every chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading this super long A/N (if anyone did, lol, I know I wouldn't)!**

 **Love you!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Shocking News and Dark Songs

Jason's POV

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, guys, before you read this chapter, I have big news…**

 **I MADE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT!**

 **And I would really appreciate it if you could go and check it out. I just started a romance novel that currently (January 6th, 2016) only has 8 views. There's only one chapter now, but I'm working on chapter 2 (coming out on Monday).**

 **Please check it out and tell me what you think so far?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Wattpad username: ForeginNae**

 **Display name: Callie K**

 **Novel Title: The Waitress and the Heir**

 **Thanks again! Now, I present to you, CHAPTER 21!**

 **(P.S.: there's another long asf A/N at the end of this chapter, but it's important so please read it. Consider yourself warned.)**

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

(Jason's POV)

We all gathered around the recording studio table. Piper was already geared with her writing pad.

"Okay," Annabeth declared, her voice oozing business. "Piper, how many songs do we have in our album right now?"

Piper flipped through her writing pad. "Umm… We have Centuries, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, Young Volcanoes… erm…Top of the World, Ready, Aim, Fire, Radioactive, It's Time… When the Darkness Comes, Animals, Bleeding Out, and… See You Again." She took a deep breath and looked up.

Annabeth gave her a blank face. "So… how many are that?"

She blushed. "Oh. Uh," She scanned the pages and muttered numbers under her breath as she went. "We have 12."

The blonde nodded. "Mr. Dean gave me a call earlier today and told me that we needed at least 15, since this album is like, _super big_."

Percy groaned and slumped down in his seat. "Do you have any ideas for some, guys?"

We all looked at each other around the table. I noticed that Annabeth gulped and paled a little.

Whatever that meant.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Hazel gushed.

We turned to look at her. She blushed deeply.

"Okay, so I wrote this song a while back. But I think I remember most of it. Piper, write this down," She nodded at my girlfriend.

Piper flipped to a fresh page and nodded at Hazel to show her she was ready.

 **On Top of the World (by Imagine Dragons):**

 **If you love somebody,**

 **Better tell them while they're here 'cause**

 **They may just run away from you.**

 **You'll never know quite when, well**

 **Then again it just depends on**

 **How long of time is left for you**

 **I've had the highest mountains**

 **I've had the deepest rivers**

 **You can have it all**

 **But life keeps moving**

 **I take it in but don't look down**

' **Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **Waiting on this for awhile now**

 **Paying my dues to the dirt**

 **I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

 **Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

 **Take you with me if I can**

 **Been dreaming of this since a child**

 **I'm on top of the world.**

 **I've tried to cut these corners**

 **Try to take the easy way out**

 **I kept on falling short of something**

 **I coulda gave up then but**

 **Then again I couldn't have cause**

 **I've traveled all this way for something**

 **I take it in but don't look down**

' **Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **Waiting on this for awhile now**

 **Paying my dues to the dirt**

 **I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

 **Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

 **Take you with me if I can**

 **Been dreaming of this since a child**

 **I'm on top of the world.**

 **Ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Woah oh oh, woah oh oh (2x)**

' **Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **Waiting on this for awhile now**

 **Paying my dues to the dirt**

 **I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

 **Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

 **Take you with me if I can**

 **Been dreaming of this since a child**

 **And I know it's hard when you're falling down**

 **And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**

 **Get up now, get up, get up now**

 **And I know it's hard when you're falling down**

 **And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**

 **Get up now, get up, get up now**

' **Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **I'm on top of the world, 'ay**

 **Waiting on this for awhile now**

 **Paying my dues to the dirt**

 **I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**

 **Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**

 **Take you with me if I can**

 **Been dreaming of this since a child**

 **I'm on top of the world.**

We all stared at her in stunned silence.

Hazel eased one of her eyes open and gave us a peek. Her golden eyes' pupil shrunk instantly and she blushed.

She opened both eyes and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, um… that's it. Did you get all of that, Piper?"

The half Cherokee nodded and her sun kissed face split into a grin. "Hazel, that was amazing!"

Percy agreed with her. "I think we just found our soloist for that song!"

We all gave her a round of applause and Hazel blushed. Frank leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed harder.

Percy leaned back in his chair and grinned. "That just gave me inspiration for a song."

"Well then take it away, Seaweed Brain."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"That's a pretty good song, Percy. A little bit dark, but pretty good." Annabeth patted her boyfriend on the shoulder, though her voice wobbled a little, as if she were guilty of something.

Percy didn't seem to noticed as he puffed up his chest and stuck his chin in the air. "Why thank you, my dear love."

Maybe I was going delirious?

Whatever, we had more pressing matters than Annabeth's apparent small paranoia of new songs.

"Let's go record this song now along with Hazel's song and send it to Mr. Dean." I suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **How Far We've Come (by Matchbox 20):**

 **Bold = Percy,** _Italics = Jason,_ _ **Bold Italics = Frank,**_ Normal = Everyone

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 **Waking up at the start of the end of the world,**

 **But it's feeling just like every other morning before**

 **Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone…**

 **The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour**

 **And I started staring at the passengers who're waving**

 **goodbye**

 **Can you tell me what was ever special about me all this time?**

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

 **I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know**

 **I can't remember caring for an hour or so**

 **Started crying and I couldn't stop myself**

 **Starting running but there's no where to run to**

 **I sat down on the street took a look at myself**

 **Said where you going man**

 **You know this world is headed for hell**

 **Say your goodbyes if you've got someone to say goodbye to**

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

 _ **(Frank)**_

 _ **It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone**_

 _ **There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home**_

 _ **It was cool cool, it was just all cool**_

 _ **Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

 _ **(Leo and Frank)**_

 _ **Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone**_

 _ **There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home**_

 _ **Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool**_

 _ **Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Mr. Dean's dark eyebrows rose up as he finished listening to the song. We fearfully and impatiently awaited his verdict.

"The first one, I love." He finally admitted.

Our chests heaved as we sighed in relief.

"Why do I feel like there's a big fat but coming after this?" Percy frowned. "Okay, that sounded wrong. So very wrong."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to impale her forehead with a butter knife, but settled for face palming and dragging her hand down her face.

Mr. Dean leaned back in his chair. "But… the second one is sort of… I don't know… dark? It's half inspirational and half dark. Who came up with it anyway?"

We all pointed at Percy, who turned red right down to the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, um, sorry. It's just that… I don't know; I felt like that song would be needed soon. I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen soon. Something big." He scratched the back of his neck.

Since I was standing right next to her, I heard Annabeth quietly gasp.

I turned to my right and saw that all the color had drained from her face. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked.

Everyone turned to the blonde. She didn't answer me and gripped the edge of the bookshelf that was sitting right next to her.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, concerned, as he took a wary step towards his girlfriend.

She swallowed and turned to Piper. "Do you have your writing pad with you?"

Piper threw her a curious look but nodded before reaching into her Hermes bag **(A/N: See what I did there? LOL, I'm so fun-nay. Haha. No. Never mind. Just carry on and pretend that you never saw this. Erase it from your mind. ERASE IT.)** and pulled out her writing pad. She handed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth's fingers trembled as she flipped to the back of the mini notebook. I saw that the last three pages had scribbled writing on them, a song a guess. But why would Annabeth know about them and not Piper?

Annabeth tore the pages out and took a deep breath. She gave the writing pad back to Piper and quickly scanned the pages. When she finally looked up, her gray eyes looked almost black and she bit her lip.

"This is a song I wrote after the concert we had just before we moved." She handed the three little papers to Mr. Dean.

When our manager's eyebrows flew towards the ceiling as he read the song, Annabeth hurried to explain.

"Before I read it, I was thinking about Camp Half Blood, and about-"Her voice wobbled and she took another deep breath. "-About all of my friends that died in the past few years. Those thoughts sort of triggered something in me and I just started writing. I didn't think about what I was jotting down on the pages, I just wrote. I only realized what I was writing after I was done with the song, and I read it in my head.

"And just like Percy said, I felt like something bad would happen, and that I would need the song for whatever reason. And I hated that, but for some reason, I never got rid of the song." She finished.

We were all stunned into silence, not sure of what to say.

Mr. Dean cleared his throat and looked at Annabeth. "Do you have this song and the melody memorized?"

She nodded.

He leaned back in his chair. "I want to hear it."

Her jaw fell open. "Right here?"

"Right here."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Annabeth nodded. "Alright then. Here goes…"

 **Nothing Left To Say (by Imagine Dragons):**

 **Who knows how long**

 **I've been awake now**

 **The shadows on my wall don't sleep**

 **They keep calling me**

 **Beckoning…**

 **Who knows what's right**

 **The lines keep getting thinner**

 **My age has never made me wise**

 **But I keep pushing on and on and on and on**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **Below my soul**

 **I feel an engine**

 **Collapsing as it sees the pain**

 **If I could only shut it out (shut it out)**

 **I've come too far**

 **To see the end now**

 **Even if my way is wrong**

 **I keep pushing on and on and on and on**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **Hey!**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **I keep falling, I keep falling down…**

 **If you could only save me**

 **I'm drowning in the waters of my soul**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now (2x)**

 **There's nothing left to say now… (2x)**

 **I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now… (2x)**

Annabeth finished the last note by drawing it out, getting softer and softer until you couldn't hear her voice anymore.

She cleared her throat and looked at Mr. Dean. "So, what do you think?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door banging open.

All of our eyes turned to the woman who had hurried into the room, a fearful and shocked expression frozen on her face. Her auburn hair was tied back in a high bun, and she was wearing a wine colored A-line skirt, a white blouse, and wine colored platform patent leather pumps (don't ask me how I know this junk- my girlfriend's mother is a beauty and fashion guru; you learn stuff).

It was the secretary, Angelica Winterson.

"Angelica, what the fuck are you doing?" Mr. Dean asked, his voice cold.

She ignored the question. "Turn on the news."

"Why?"

"Just turn it on. You guys need to see this." Her eyes slid over to Hazel briefly before they flickered back to the TV.

"Angelica-"

She ignored her boss, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on.

For some reason, the channel was already set to the news.

Angelica turned the volume up and set the remote down before resorting to chewing on her lips. She gestured for us to watch too.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the screen.

The TV showed the regular anchor man and woman whose names will forever remain unknown since I never remember them. The bottom caption read in big blaring words: BREAKING NEWS: UNIDENTIFIED TEENAGER RAN OVER BY LINCOLN TOWN CAR ON MANHATTAN AVENUE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK.

"Okay, I get it that that's a tragic occurrence, but seriously, Angelica, we're sort of busy-"

"Shut up and watch, Benjamin." Angelica shushed him.

He scowled at her and turned back to the TV.

"That's right folks; a mere two hours ago, a young teenaged boy was run over by a town car in New York City. It turns out that the driver ran a pedestrian walk and hit the boy. Injuries include 3 broken ribs on the left side, _4 crushed ribs on the right_ , a twisted knee, and a dislocated shoulder. Medics are saying that a lung may have even collapsed." The honey wheat haired woman said gravely.

"That's horrible!" Hazel gasped.

Annabeth peered at the TV screen suspiciously through narrowed eyes. Her gray orbs flickered back and forth between Hazel, Angelica, and the TV, trying to figure what was going on before it was revealed.

I swear; that girl spends too much time binge watching Sherlock on Netflix.

"Here's the only picture we have of the young man at the moment." The man gestured to the right corner of the screen.

The picture zoomed in to reveal a bloody and cut face. I studied his face while the anchorwoman went on and on explaining in explicit detail about the poor guy's injuries.

His skin was halfway between milk white pale and light olive. His hair was long and black, looking softer than silk. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell the iris color, but I did make out a fringe of long, thick, and dark eyelashes that stretched out from the eyelids.

Hazel gasped again and made a choking sound. "Is that…?" She trailed off and her eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

I peered closer at the picture to see that the boy had pink lips, and his cheeks were tinted red. Huge dark circles rested under his closed eyes.

When the realization of who it was dawned on me, I felt like a black hole was unnaturally slowly sucking in my stomach and heart, turning the organs into dust.

The picture zoomed back out to reveal the anchor man and woman shaking their heads sadly.

"And the doctors have just sent in that it seems this boy is a relative of world famous band member, Hazel Levesque." The man said, riffling through the small stack of papers that was sitting before him.

All of us gasped while Hazel choked back a sob and buried her face in Frank's chest.

"Do we have a name, Frederick?" The woman asked, sipping whatever drink was sitting in her mug.

"Yes we do, Lillian. Turns out that this boy's name is Nico di Angelo. He's in a very critical condition and it seems like there's a 40% chance of him making out of that hospital alive. We'll give more news after the break."

The screen went black as the room was dead silent except for Hazel's tortured cries.

Annabeth's song lyrics flashed through my mind, announcing their presence, making themselves known.

 _There's nothing left to say now…_

Oh how true those 5 words were.

Annabeth and Percy were afraid that they would need those songs in the near future.

It terrifies me how much fears can become reality.

 **Author's Note:**

 **You all most likely hate me now.**

 **But please do not murder me in my sleep.**

 **I beg of thee! I plead thou!**

 **You guys are probably planning my assassination as of now, but before you track me down, shoot me with a sniper, send my house up in flames with a grenade, and toss my corpse into Lake Ontario, I can assure you, this will all make sense very soon.**

 **Now, having that said and done (and hopefully you dear lovelies will listen), it's time for announcements!**

 **So, I was reading reviews, and this one guest reviewed on chapter 16. Turns out, I made her cry over Octavian (and she said that she barely cries), and that within itself was a big no-no. Apparently, I'm a miracle worker for having her do so.**

 **Can I just say: I love you guys to freaking death, Elysium, Olympus, and back?**

 **Thanks so much for the support and everything! I love reading your reviews, and thank you Guest for your special review that had me smiling like a maniac.**

 **And speaking of reviews…**

 **CAN YOU FRIGGIN BELIEVE IT? WE GOT ONE HUNDRED+ REVIEWS! OMG! OMG! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW. WE'RE ONLY ON CHAPTER 21 (nowhere** _ **near**_ **halfway through this story) AND ALREADY 100+ REVIEWS!**

 **JUST… AUUUGHGHG! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

 **!**

 **Alright, the scream fest is over, you can uncover your ears now.**

 **But yeah, thank you guys so much! I would be NOTHING** __ **without you all, supporting, reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting along the way.**

 **When I first started this story, I thought I would reach chapter 20 and then end it, but now, I never want to finish.**

 **If you guys want, I can try to aim for at least 40 chappies. It will be hard, but for you guys, it will so be worth it.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I mentioned this in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, but if you didn't read it and you don't want to scroll back up to read it, just sit tight and continue reading this one.**

 **So, I made a Wattpad account a few months ago, and just recently I posted my** **first romance novel** **:** _ **The Waitress and the Heir**_ **. I would really appreciate it if you guys could go check it out. It only has 8 views at the moment and I sort of want to get discovered. Chapter 1 came out on Monday, and Chapter 2 comes out next Monday. Comment what you think of the story on Wattpad. Thanks to those who do!**

 **My username: ForeginNae**

 **My display name: Callie K**

 **Novel title: The Waitress and the Heir**

 **Thanks to all who read this super long asf authors note! I love you! Stay amazing, beautiful, sexy, hot, and gorgeous!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Unwanted Attention and Empty Pain

Nico's POV

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, in order to appease your ferocious fury, I will reward you lovely readers with the first part of the chapter in Nico's P.O.V.**

 **No, no, you can thank me later, mostly by reading my novel on Wattpad.**

 **Yes, thank you.**

 **Anyways, continue on, Readers!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

(Nico's POV [this chapter will all be in present tense, just because- who gives two fucks about grammar?])

Pain- excruciating pain.

Blood- thick blood.

Darkness- terrifying darkness.

Those are three things I'm well accustomed to. In fact, I enjoy darkness.

Well, at least I used to.

The last thing I remembered was a powerful force hitting me in the side, and something crushing my chest.

Pain flares everywhere in my body, but mostly in my torso. My head pounds like a drum in tune with my heart.

Glass cuts into my temples, and I slump against the ground in defeat. Every breath I struggle to take in sparks a new flame of agony near my ribs. My eyes are fluttered open in shock; I can't close them if I try.

Shouts.

I hear shouts and cries for help.

I see the sky above me, dimming from baby blue to a midnight black, slowly, slowly.

I don't move.

I hear people yelling at others to call 911.

I feel like the Earth beneath me is holding its breath.

Still, I don't move.

I hear a car door slam and horns honking greatly as drivers slam on the brakes, desperately swerving pedestrians and on-lookers.

Still, I don't move.

Bile rumbles in my stomach, churning like swirls of paint in a can.

I taste the iron in my blood on my tongue, and I almost gag as it trickles down my throat, despite my attempts to keep it up.

But I can't gag, as I can't move.

I can't move.

I don't move.

I cough and try to roll over, but a jolt of pain in my ribs prevents me from doing so.

The sky that arches overhead is blocked by a fearful face. I see green eyes, like condensed trees and grass, and black brown hair, like fertile soil. Tanned skin. Freckled nose.

A woman.

A fearful woman.

She places her hands on my chest and face. She repeats over and over through tears, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

But still, I don't move.

I can't move.

She's yanked away.

The paramedics arrive.

I feel strong hands placing me on something firm, yet soft- a stretcher. The sky turns into the ceiling of an ambulance.

My heads continues to thump in tune with my heart, as if the beats are merely echoes. I can't think of anything- and yet, I can think of everything.

My thoughts are only on Hazel.

Sweet, kind, amazing Hazel.

How will she handle this?

 _Hazel_.

What if I die?

 _Hazel. Think of Hazel._

I was crushed when Bianca left and disappeared. Hazel will be mutilated if I die.

That thought somehow sends me back into reality. My eyesight turns blurry, but I can see clear as crystal.

I try to sit up, and the urge to vomit takes a stronger hold on me. I somehow move my jaw, and I groan. The back of the truck spins like a top and I feel the bile churning, twisting, rumbling, gurgling…

"Whoa there, kid. Don't try to heal yourself now." I hear a cautious voice say as a hand gently pushed me back down on the stretcher.

I quickly avert my eyes to see a young man only a few years older than me smirking smugly. He looks like he belongs on a beach somewhere in California, not in the back of an ambulance, with his golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and even tan. He flashes me a blinding white smile and turns away from me to check my blood pressure.

My head pounds again and I groan.

A world of pain.

Everything is hazy and I can't focus on one thing except for Hazel's face.

Hazel…

Her smooth skin like hot chocolate. Her bright eyes like gold bars. Her curly hair like soft, coiled cinnamon sticks. Her laugh- clear and sweet. Her smile- big and happy. Her voice… just perfect.

Somehow, in my mind's eyes, Hazel's face melts into Bianca's face.

Bianca…

Her smile- small and quiet. Her laugh- more of a chuckler. Her hair- long and dark and wavy. Her eyes- dark and sparkly and sometimes playful. Her skin- tanned and without blemish.

The sister, who I loved so dearly, left me to become a feminist type hunter.

She abandoned me.

The sister, who I loved so dearly, left me to go to the desert, where she was lost in a junkyard, never to be seen again for 2 years.

She disappeared on me.

The sister, who I loved so dearly, left me in this world. She was found 2 years later, buried under scrap and junk, her face unrecognizable to anyone else- but I knew that green cap anywhere.

She _died_ on me.

My eye stung with tears.

But I don't move.

I can't move.

I feel something soft, coated in something cold and wet being rubbed onto my bare skin.

Rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab.

I was going to get a shot.

I hiss when I feel the poised needle enter my arm. As the liquid coursed through my veins, my thoughts became sluggish. My eyelids drooped heavily. My heavy breaths became heavier, yet lighter.

Bianca died on me.

My eyes flutter closed.

I can't do the same to Hazel.

My breaths seem less labored.

I won't do the same to Hazel.

The pain fades into the background.

 _I won't_.

I drift off to sleep.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Hazel's POV

I stop right in front of the school doors.

Today is Monday, my first day back to school since The News.

Frank squeezes my hand and pecked my temple, and I'm grateful for that. I tell him so by sending him a quiet smile.

He nods silently and pulls me into the building.

The hallway is bustling, as usual, but I can feel the laced undertone of gossip below the thin, almost sheer veil of bright faces and cheery greetings.

I can feel the dozens upon dozens of pairs of eyes glued to me as I silently make my way towards my locker, trying to keep as low of a profile as possible.

Frank nudges my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "I'm heading off to homeroom. You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

I turn to his dark brown concerned and slanted eyes and my heart melts. We have already discussed this matter in the car, and as tempting as it is to have him guide me to my homeroom, I have to stay strong. And so I nod and say, "It's okay, Frank. I'll be fine."

But I lied.

I won't be okay.

I am not okay.

My whole life is falling apart, one person at a time.

My mother was abusive, and now she's dead.

My father was (and is) neglectful, I've only seen him three times in my life- on my 13th birthday last year, after my encounter with a thief over the summer, and in Greece over the summer after a very big argument with some extremely tall guys that ended with Percy having a nose bleed and us being sent back to New York.

My half sister disappeared, and now she's dead.

My half brother was in a car accident, and now he has less than a 50% chance of making it out of that hospital alive.

Frank raises an eyebrow and looks at me like he knows what I'm thinking. He takes my hand off the locker door, which it was gripping just moments before, and eases the locker closed. Then he grasps my hands in his and stares into my eyes.

His dark eyes glint, reflecting the fluorescent lights illuminating the hallway. I feel comfortable, looking at him this way, and yet I feel uncomfortable.

I have the sudden urge to bare my soul to him, but I can't. My words stop in my throat, forming into a cement lump, and the only thing that comes out are desperate breaths.

But maybe all of this happens in my mind's eye, because Frank takes no notice of this and he pulls me into a hug mutely.

My head falls against his chest; he towers over me by at least 6 inches, but I never minded- and I don't mind now. I encircle my arms around his sides and allow myself to sob out my worries.

Within minutes I'm nothing but a broken heap of teary sobs, hideous sniffles, and soggy curls. His shirt grows more damp with each passing second, and he does nothing but rub my back and run his fingers through my hair.

I can feel the eyes of students on us- I know because of the goose bumps.

My skin crawls and I sob some more.

Frank mutters loving whispers into my hair, twirling strands around his fingers.

I struggle to suck in ragged breaths as I inhale the scent of his slowly fading cologne lingering on his chest. It's spicy and masculine and makes me feel a bit dizzy if I focus on it too much.

Must be either Old Spice or Axe.

Frank pulls away and holds me at arms length. He stoops over a little so he is face to face with me. His thin pinkish lips twist in a soft smirk/smile- something that I hardly see grace his face.

I throw my eyes to the ground, keeping my vision on the dull and scratched linoleum tiles.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Frank says softly. He then gently lifts my head by nudging his thumb and index finger under my chin. He forces me to look into his face. He's wearing a kind smile.

I try and fail to swallow the lump in my throat and blink several times to keep the tears from falling.

 _Please don't die on me, Nico. If you don't want to live for yourself, at least live for me._

I suck in another breath to keep myself from falling apart, desperate not to become an example of my life.

I lose myself in his concerned eyes. A corner of Frank's lips pulls up a little and he says, "If it makes you feel a little bit better, I'll pay for the ice cream trip today- and for the rest of the week if you want."

My heart dissolves into mush and I find myself blushing. Momentarily, my thoughts are focused on Frank and his sweet adorableness. I almost forget about Nico and his injuries.

Almost.

Then Frank leans into my ear and whispers, "Just know that I love you a lot, okay?"

I can't stop myself this time. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him the biggest hug of my life.

It almost makes me want to kiss him right there in the hallway.

Almost.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how did you guys the present tense instead of past tense? I hope you liked it!**

 **To inform all of you who want to know why I suddenly wrote in present tense: I've been re-reading the Divergent Trilogy. (Those who are reading or have read the books know what I'm talking about).**

 **How big is the Divergent fandom? Is it big at all?**

 **Oh well, I don't care; Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant are bae. Just like Otachel. And Solangelo. And Percabeth. And Jeyna. A blue Coke. And blue food. And Percy. And Travis Stoll. And Leo. And Reyna. And Annabeth. And Apollo. And Chiron. And Grover. And pizza. And Camp Half Blood. And the rest of the PJO fandom.**

 **Except for Gabe Ugliano.**

 **He deserves to rot in the Fields of Punishment.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: So, I made a Wattpad account a few months ago, and just recently I posted my first romance** **novel** **:** _ **The Waitress and the Heir**_ **. I would really appreciate it if you guys could go check it out. It only has 8 views at the moment and I sort of want to get discovered. Chapter 1 came out on Monday, and Chapter 2 comes out next Monday. Comment what you think of the story on Wattpad. Thanks to those who do!**

 **My username: ForeginNae**

 **My display name: Callie K**

 **Novel title: The Waitress and the Heir**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and PM-ing! I love you all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Locker Slams and the New Girl

Lucas's POV

"Dude, were you even listening?" An irritated voice cut through my day dream.

I lazily turned my head to face my best friend, Josh Carrington. His undercut black hair was flopped over in his bright blue eyes as he glared at me viciously. The fluorescent lights of the hallway glinted on his ear piercing.

Loads of people say that Josh and I look similar enough to be brothers, though I don't see it.

" _Lucas_ , are you even here?" He asked again, waving his middle finger in front of my face.

I scowled at him and swatted his hand away. "I'm here, Carrington. Don't have a mother freaking cow."

He sneered at me and opened his locker. "Whatever, Parker. I think that that part time job you have at the bar is getting to your head. You act drunk 24/7 now."

My chest thumped at the mention of the bar I used to work at. Emphasis on _used to_.

Ever since the night when the Seven played at the bar, ever since I kissed that super hot redhead who I dubbed Ginger Dare (Dare for short); I couldn't focus on my work. I kept messing up orders.

All I could think about was the feel of her arms locked around my neck, or her legs up on the counter, or my hands on her waist, or my hands cupping her smooth cheek.

All I could think about was _her_.

My thoughts traveled to that night. I remembered all of it clearly.

A bit too clearly.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 _I glanced behind me to see the redhead staring at the band members, sipping her flat water with a twist of lime._

 _She downed the glass and turned around on her bar stool to set in on the counter. I caught a better glimpse of her face._

 _Her red hair was long and silky-looking and slightly curled at the ends- no doubt the result of a curling wand. Her jade green eyes glinted now and again, shining brightly in the reflection of the lights. I caught sight of faint freckles dotting her nose and cheeks._

 _I zipped over to refill her glass and she stopped me, saying, "Can I have a champagne instead?"_

 _She looked around 16 or 17 tops, and I didn't want to get in trouble for serving alcohol to a minor, but Boss always said to "give the customers what they want."_

 _So I nodded and took her glass to fill it up with sparkling champagne, making sure it was our best._

 _When I returned, I don't know why, but I stayed over by her longer than I was supposed to._

 _She sipped her champagne and cast me a sideways glance as one of her arched eyebrows inched up. Her whole facial expression screamed, "Can I help you?"_

 _I could practically_ see _her sassiness._

 _The girl turned around on her stool to face me. She gently set her champagne flute. She studied my face through slightly narrowed eyes. That encouraged me a little._

 _I looked down at her chest to see what type of shirt she was wearing and was surprised to find it white._

 _She was aware of the types of accidents that happens at clubs right? All it would take was one drunk person to spill some vodka on her chest and everyone in this building would get a free-of-charge display of her bra._

 _I lifted my eyes and leaned over the counter and allowed my lips to pull into a smirk. Her cheeks warmed a little, which was so dang cute I almost laughed._

" _What's your name?" I asked her, lowering my voice so Jackson at the other end of the bar wouldn't hear me flirting and try to be my involuntary wingman like always._

 _She sucked in a quiet sharp breath as her cheeks reddened even more. But she played along. "Yeah, I would tell you, but my Mother told me never to tell a guy my name unless I know him."_

 _I felt myself smirk wider._ _"But how will I get to know you if you don't even tell me your name?"_

 _She didn't answer at first but instead she gave me her own smirk and tossed her fiery hair over her slender shoulder. Redhead placed an elbow on the counter and leaned on it. "Call me whatever you want," She said with a shrug. Then, as an afterthought she continued, "Except for RED, anything but RED."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"_

 _She remained silent again but I could see the skepticism written all over her features as she just stared back at me._

 _Anxious to keep the conversation going, I swept my eyes towards the ceiling and tapped my chin in mock brainstorming for a few moments before shrugging. Then I looked back down at her and grinned. "I guess I'm going to have to call you Dare."_

 _A brief look of panic flashed over her face, which confused me a little, but I paid it no mind. Dare seemed to be thinking before she_ _settled for a raised eyebrow and biting her lip. "And why's that_?"

 _I smirked a little and took a daring move to do what I did next: I leaned in so my lips were pressed against her ear. She smelled mostly of vanilla and faintly of tangerines, which was a strange scent combination if you ask me, but it suited her._

"' _Cause, sweetheart, with those looks, it's like you're daring me to kiss you," I mumbled._

 _I sensed her blushing as she gasped._

 _Bingo._

 _I leaned back with an obvious smirk and winked at her, satisfied with my progress._

 _I saw that she was struggling to regain her composure. And when she did a look full of determination passed over her face._

 _Maybe winking was a bit too much?_

 _She took a sip of my champagne and tossed her hair again, tousling her hot wild curls "So, what do you do, Bartender Guy?"_

 _I smiled. "I'd prefer if you called me Lucas, Dare."_

 _She grinned. "Well then. What do you do, Lucas?"_

 _I shrugged. "I'm a senior at Goode High School. I work here part time, trying to get enough money so I can buy my own place. What about you, Dare?"_

 _Dare twirled her finger along the rim of her glass. With the other hand she traced it up and down her thighs. My gaze lowered to her jean clad legs._

 _Those were some nice legs._

 _I swallowed hard._

 _She spoke, drawing my attention back to her face. "I'm a junior at Spring Brooke. I'm more into art and photography, really. My dad wants me to be like him, but I say fuck that."_

 _I laughed. "I can imagine. So, Dare, please tell me. Why is a hot girl like you doing here, alone, at a bar?"_

 _She leaned in flirtatiously and traced a finger along my bare arm._

 _I desperately held in a shiver as goose bumps popped out on my arm. Dare laughed a little and took her finger away. I resisted the urge to sigh in relief._

" _What are you insinuating, Lucas?" Dare raised an eyebrow._

 _I grabbed her hand, but she pulled away. I groaned._

" _Are you single?" I asked her._

 _Dare smirked and stared me in the eye, "Do I look taken?" Her jade green eyes glinted seductively._

 _My eyes involuntarily slid down to her chest and then quickly snapped back up her face. She bit his lip. "I don't know, it's hard to tell."_

 _What she did next was so sudden I almost freaked. She crawled onto the counter and leaned in so close to my face that I could feel the heat wisping off her luscious pink-red lips._

 _Dare murmured to me, coming dangerously close to brushing her lips against mine, "See for yourself."_

 _And then she kissed me._

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Josh smacked the back of my head. My face slammed into the locker and all of my thoughts of Dare and the Kiss dissipated.

"Dude! I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. Please wipe that look off your face, it's making me uncomfortable."

I scowled at him as I rubbed my nose. "What face?"

"The face that makes you look like you just exploded in your pants." He grumbled as he slammed his locker closed again.

I blushed a little and rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Carrington. Why are you so pissy today anyway?"

Josh scoffed. "Rae decided that kicking me out of bed was the best way to wake me up today. She even unplugged my alarm clock so she could do so. I swear the nymphomaniac is obsessed with her kick boxing skills."

I laughed. Rae was Josh's admittedly hot twin sister. She had the same black undercut like him, and just as many piercings and tattoos, but her eyes were startling grey instead of electric blue.

Said hottie was also into kick boxing, that show _Orange is the New Black_ , combat boots, fitted caps, crop tops, Fall Out Boy, The Seven, Converse shoes, joggers, and black jeans.

And I also had the pleasure of calling her my ex girlfriend and best friend.

Josh gazed down the hallway and cursed. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

I turned to look where he was glaring and saw Rae walking down the hallway with a stranger girl walking beside her.

Rae was dressed in gray joggers, a black Batman crop top that showed off her new belly ring, and black low cut Converses. Her raven hair was half hidden under a black and gray fitted cap.

The other girl, was dressed completely opposite of her. She had waist length wavy black hair and bright blue eyes- much like Josh's. But she was wearing a dark red mid thigh length skirt, cream colored long socks, dark brown suede boots, a beige button up blouse, a dark red bow tie, and a dark brown knit cardigan. A beige bow headband was pushed into her hair to keep it out of her face. A polka dotted messenger bag was slung over her shoulder.

 **(A/N: Yes, I'm aware that Goode has uniforms, but remember the part in my summary that said this is an AU fanfic?)**

"Who the frick is that?" I hissed at Josh, my eyes still glued to McPreppy walking down the hallway.

He shrugged and turned back to his locker.

Rae finally walked up to me with a smirk. "What up, shithead?" She slapped my neck playfully.

I raised a hand in salute. "Hey there…Rae…um… who's your friend?" I asked.

Rae turned to look at the girl. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, this is Evelyn, Eva for short. She's shadowing today even though she's transferring in a few weeks."

I nodded. "That's cool." Then I turned to Eva. "What school are you transferring from?"

"Spring Brooke." She answered.

Rae's face lit up. "Really? You didn't tell me that! Is it true that The Seven are going to school there?" She asked.

Eva laughed and nodded. "Yeah. In fact, they sat with me and my two other friends Calypso and Rachel on their first day."

Rae nodded. "And is it true that Percy and Annabeth broke up, but they're secretly back together?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah. Rachel told me all about the break up scene. It was really bad."

Rae nodded again. "Yeah, I know. But Percy is _soo_ hot. He and Annabeth are perfect together. And Frank and Hazel are too cute. And Jason and Piper are the sexiest couple ever. And-"

Josh cut his twin sister off with his hand. He looked up from his Samsung. "Yeah, yeah, that's amazing. Now please shut the fuck up with your heart stopping fangirling. Please and thank you."

I chuckled and asked Eva, "Hey, can I see a picture of you with the Seven, you know- as proof?"

Eva rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. After a few minutes of scrolling through her phone, she showed me a picture of the Seven and 3 other girls.

My eyes skimmed over Leo, who was winking at the camera and sticking a tongue out with his drumsticks gripped in his hand.

My eyes skimmed over Jason and Piper, who were making out in the corner of the camera.

My eyes skimmed over Frank and Hazel, who were both grinning cheekily at the camera.

My eyes skimmed over Percy, who was kissing Annabeth on the cheek with his eyes squeezed shut.

My eyes skimmed over Annabeth, who was covering her mouth with her other hand with her eyes wide open.

My eyes skimmed over the caramel haired girl who was staring at a laptop screen with a bag of Cheetos in her hand.

My eyes skimmed over Eva, who's face was half-hidden in the corner of the camera, her blue eyes shining brightly.

My eyes landed directly on a girl with fiery red hair and jade green eyes. They zoomed in on her faint freckles.

It was _her_.

I couldn't believe it.

 _It was Dare._

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know, this chapter sucked butt. I'm sorry .**

 **But yeah, what did you guys think?**

 **By the way, from now on the story is going to be alternating between Spring Brooke and Goode, and yes, I'm aware that Goode has uniforms, but remember the part in my summary that said this is an AU fanfic?**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **I love you to pieces!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Pianos, Songs, and Cameron

Leo's POV

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I haven't posted in forever, and I'm so sorry!**

 **I've been so caught up in school (literally** _ **every**_ **writer's excuse), and my other story on Wattpad (which now has over 1000 views and 230+ votes) that I couldn't log on anymore.**

 **But still, you guys read this story!**

 **Last time I posted I had around 16, almost 17k views… and now…**

 **I HAVE FREAKING 19, 689 VIEWSSS!**

 **WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 20K VIEWS GUYS!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Leo's POV

I glanced at Annabeth and Percy from across the room. They were currently deep in an argument about whether or not Athena was the goddess of wisdom _and_ battle, or wisdom _or_ battle.

Annabeth, the well known Greek Freak, was winning by a landslide.

I chuckled to myself and turned back to my music sheet, absentmindedly twirling my drumsticks between my fingers.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm in music class.

The chair beside me creaked, telling me that someone had sat down. I looked over to my left to see that it was the pretty girl from lunch a few days ago.

Her soft brown curly hair was thrown up into a bun, a few rebel ringlets framing her face. Her hazel green eyes sparkled with interest as she grinned, her coral pink lips turned up at the ends.

She was dressed in black jeans, original Timberlands, a blank white T shirt, and a long sleeved black and red plaid flannel tied around her waist.

So basically, she looked like a backup dancer from Chris Brown's _Loyal_ music video.

I noticed that a pair of drumsticks were poking out of her back pocket.

She stuck out her manicured hand, her grin still adorning her face. "Hey! I'm Cameron James!"

I glanced down at her hand for a few brief moments before taking it in mine. Her hand was warm, yet tough. No doubt, she played the drums and played them _well_.

"Hey. I'm-"

"I know, Leo Valdez. Everyone knows who you are." Cameron pointed out, pulling her hand away as she smirked.

I felt my cheeks grow hot a bit and I scratched the back of my neck with my free hand. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot about that. Everyone here treats us so normally… for the most part."

Cameron laughed. "It's fine."

The air between us grew awkward.

Well, it grew awkward for _me_.

"So…um, is there a specific reason why you came over here to talk to me?" I asked.

Cameron smacked her forehead, as if she were mentally saying _d'oh!_ "Oh yeah!" She shook her head at herself. "I'm such an idiot. I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers about playing the drums. Since, you know, you're a professional player and all."

I was flattered. I felt my face break into a grin as I nodded. "Of course! Just set a time and day."

Cameron nodded. "How about Friday? After school at 5?"

I agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

Her hazel green eyes brightened. "Perfect! I'll see you around, Leo!" She got up to return to her seat, as class was about to start.

"You too, Cameron!" I called after her.

She called to me over her shoulder. "Call me Cam or Cammie!"

I gave her the thumbs up. "Got it!"

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

After school on Friday came much quicker than I thought it would. Cammie had given me the address to her North River Heights townhouse, which made me wonder why she went to school so far away from Spring Brooke.

 _Number 217_ , I thought as I scanned the townhouses that lined the street on either side.

I finally found it after a few more moments of searching: an average sized one with white shutters and a pea green door. I pressed the doorbell.

The speaker crackled, allowing a voice to come through. "Who is it?"

I scratched the back of my neck. The voice sounded feminine, but it wasn't Cameron. "Um, it's Leo Valdez. I'm here for Cameron James? Is she home?"

The voice didn't answer, but I was immediately buzzed in. The door opened and I pushed through it, stepping into a warm building that smelt of vanilla and cinnamon sugar.

A woman with dark skin, a few shades lighter than Hazel's, with hazel brown eyes welcomed me in. Her elbows were dusted with flour, and her sleeves were ripped off. Her extremely curly brown hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun, very much like how Cameron wore her hair a few days ago.

She greeted me with a warm smile. "Cameron will be right down."

I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Thank you Mrs. James."

The woman waved that off. "Please, just call me Nathalie."

I smiled, liking her already. "Okay."

The stairs creaked and I turned to see a girl who looked like a carbon copy of Cameron, just older, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of black and white tribal patterned joggers, black and white Jordan Concords, and a white tank top that stopped right above her pierced belly button. Her hair was darker than Cameron's, a shade of milk chocolate, but just as curly and bouncy. Her eyes were more of a hazel-amber-brownish color.

All in all, she was pretty hot, formalities tossed aside and honesty welcomed.

She looked up from her rose gold iPhone 6s and stared at her. Her eyes widened as she pointed. "Y-you're… Oh my God… Y-you're…"

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah… I'm Leo Valdez."

Nathalie sent a scolding look at her daughter. "Zia! That's rude."

Zia ignored her mother and held up her phone. "Sorry, Mom, but I _have_ to get this on SnapChat! A _world famous drummer_ is standing in the foyer of my _freaking house_!"

Nathalie just rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Make yourself comfortable, hon. Cammie will be right down."

I nodded and turned to see Zia snapping multiple photos. I grinned a little. "Hey, can I see?"

Her cheeks reddened. "S-sure."

I laughed a little and took her phone, my fingers brushing against hers. She sucked in a sharp breath.

I held the take photo button and started to record. "Hey, guys! Leo Valdez here with the amazing," I grabbed Zia and pulled her into the shot. "Zia James!"

Zia blushed profusely and looked down. I laughed. "Aw, Zia, don't be shy."

She cursed under her breath, her face still as red as a tomato. "Shut up, Valdez."

The video time frame of ten seconds was almost done. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "So we're on last name basis are we? Geez, I'm offended."

"I care so much," She said nonchalantly.

I laughed while wiggling my eyebrows at the camera.

The recording stopped.

Zia fell apart.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _oh my God!_ " She cried.

I was about to delete the video, but she snatched her phone back from me and added it to her story.

I laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks so much, Leo!"

"Um… you're welcome?"

She said nothing and hurried out the door, throwing on a thin black hoodie that was unzipped.

The house was silent, save for the sound of Nathalie's humming from the kitchen.

I noticed a few pictures hanging on the wall. I decided to study them.

There was one of Nathalie, Zia, and a man I didn't know- most likely the father. He had the exact same skin tone as Cammie and Zach, and Zia's eyes with a hint of green flecks. His teeth were straight, but were not exactly a blinding white, like his (assumedly) wife's.

His eyes were sparkling, though his lips were set into a grim line. Little Zia, who looked to be around 3 years old, was grinning brightly, wearing a spring pink sundress and white sandals. She sitting comfortably in her father's arms.

Nathalie looked around 17 years younger. Her hands were clasped under her very prominent baby bump, which I assumed was where Zach and Cammie were growing. I couldn't guess how far along she was, but I would assume 6-7 months preggos. Her curly brown hair was flowing loose, hanging softly against her biceps. She was smiling brightly too, which told me that Zia had inherited her smile.

I moved onto the next picture.

Zia now looked to be around 5 years old. 2 year olds Zach and Cammie were fixated in their parent's arms. Cammie had her arms flung around her father's neck as she placed a sloppy kiss against his cheek. Zach was merely sleeping in my mother's arm, his face set against the crook of her neck as he slobbered gently, his lips red from who knows what.

Zia was sitting criss cross apple sauce in the green grass beneath her, wearing a white sundress and light brown sandals. Her curls were pulled into pigtails as she grinned hard, showing off the empty space that once held a tooth. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tight, as she pressed her palms against her cheeks, squishing them.

I chuckled a bit under my breath and turned my gaze onto the parents.

The sparkle in the father's eyes had dimmed a little, but he was smiling/smirking. It looked real enough, but I knew a fake smile when I saw one. He was casting a sideways glance at Cammie, as if to say, " _Having fun there?_ "

Nathalie on the other hand, just looked tired. Yet still, she was grinning madly. Her smile was clearly real, but the glimmer had died completely. Her curly hair was held back by a headband.

 _I wonder what happened._

The next photo, I realized, gave me a hint onto what had happened. Zach and Cammie appeared to be around 7 years old, Zia was either 9 or 10. All three children gave half hearted smiles at the camera.

Nathalie, however, looked plain sad. You couldn't tell by just looking at her though. You had to search her hazel brown eyes. _Those_ told the whole story. Her eyes had darkened, almost obsidian, but still brown. Her pink lips were set into a thin line, and she didn't show a single ounce of emotion.

But that wasn't what got me to realize what had happened.

It was the fact that the father wasn't there.

He wasn't in the photo. The spot beside Nathalie was empty, which meant that the mother had to stand in the center.

The sight was heartbreaking.

I sucked in a sharp breath and turned to look at the last family portrait.

None of them were smiling.

All of them clearly had sadness etched into their features. Nathalie was sitting down on a chair, surrounded by her three children. Zia, the eldest, looked to be around 16 or 17, which meant this picture had to be taken around 3 years ago.. Her chocolate curls were piled on top of her head in a bun, but her eyes held no warmth or happiness within them. Her pink lips were not turned up at the corners, nor were they set in a grim line. Her face was serious.

Zach and Cammie seemed like they were at least 13 or 14. Cammie had let her soft brown hair flow loose around her shoulders, similar to what her mother hand done in the first photo. Her hazel green eyes were empty as she clutched her mother's hand. A sheen gloss of tears was on her eyes and her jaw was clenched.

Zach face was just a mask of blankness. He held no emotion in his eyes except for a hint of anger and frustration. His lips were pursed, and his hand was resting on his mother's shoulder.

 _What happened to the father?_

"He was a Marine." A soft voice spoke from behind me, shattering my thoughts.

I turned to face Cameron. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a large hoodie. Her feet were stuffed into a pair of white slippers and her long curls were resting against her lower back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She gestured sadly to the man in the photos. "My father- Lucas James. He was a Marine. He was stationed in Afghanistan when I was 1. The picture where I'm kissing him on the cheek? That was the day he got back after being gone for a year. Mom was too tired to look happy, but she was definitely happy. Dad… he was just… scared of going back there."

I swallowed. "You don't have to tell me, Cammie." I said softly.

She shook her head. "I want to."

Then she continued.

"Dad was a very brave man, but the things he saw… God, I can't even _imagine_. Anyways… he had to go back three weeks later. Zia and Mom were devastated, but Zach and I didn't understand. We thought that he was just traveling the world, looking for places for us to take our next vacation. At least, that's what Mom told us.

"He never came back. Dad was injured in 9/11. He was on his way back home, but stopped at the World Trade Center to trade his pesos for dollars. Why he was in Mexico, I still don't know. But anyways, when the plane crashed into the building, he nearly got crushed under rubble. The paramedics eventually fished him out, but he was in a coma for about a year and a half. Mom was informed of this, but she never told Zia, Zach, or me. She visited him almost every day.

"Anyways, when Dad finally woke up, he asked the doctors not to tell Mom and he left the country. He was stationed in Taliban to aid the refugees. Around 6 years later… _6 fucking years of missing out father_ , we were informed that he was killed in a rebellion, taking a bullet for one of his comrades. This happened 3 years ago. Mom was- never mind. Zia, Zach, and I were just angry at him for months. We did some bad stuff… but it's whatever." Cammie finished up, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

I was stunned.

I was silent.

I was frozen.

Cammie wiped her face. "You know… I'm not in the mood for playing the drums anymore."

That gave me an idea. I finally opened my mouth. "Do you have a piano?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Show me." I asked her.

Cammie nodded and led me further downstairs.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I seated myself on the piano bench. Cammie raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I grinned a little. "Shh, just listen."

"Listen for what?"

I ignored her question. "I'm calling it, 7 Years."

And then I began to play.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **7 Years (by Lukas Graham)**

 **Bold = Leo**

 **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**

" **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**

 **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**

 **By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**

 **Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

 **Once I was eleven years old. My daddy told me,**

" **Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."**

 **Once I was eleven years old**

 **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**

 **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**

 **Something about that glory,**

 **Just always seemed to bore me**

' **Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **My story got told**

 **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**

 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**

' **Cause I know the smallest voices,**

 **They can make it major**

 **I got my boys with me, at least those in favor**

 **And if we don't meet before I leave,**

 **I hope I'll see you later**

 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **My story got told**

 **I was writing about everything I saw before me**

 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **Soon we'll be thirty years old,**

 **Our songs have been sold**

 **We've traveled around the world**

 **And we're still roaming**

 **Soon we'll be thirty years old**

 **I'm still learning about life**

 **My woman brought children for me**

 **So I can sing them all my songs**

 **And I can tell them stories**

 **Most of my boys are with me**

 **Some are still out seeking glory**

 **And some I had to leave behind**

 **My brother, I'm still sorry**

 **Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one**

 **Remember life and then your life becomes a better one**

 **I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**

 **I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month**

 **(2x)**

 **Soon I'll be sixty years old,**

 **Will I think the world is cold**

 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?**

 **Soon I'll be sixty years old**

 **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**

" **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Leo… that was…"

"Beautiful? Amazingly awesome? Bodacious? _Atrocious_?"

"Breathtaking."

I blushed. "Thanks, Cammie."

She nodded, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You're welcome."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for not updating! But… what do you guys think about this chapter?**

 **It certainly wasn't the best or longest, but I think I did a pretty good job.**

 **Thanks for reading, you amazingly hot unicorns!**

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


End file.
